El principio del fin
by M002
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse de tu profesor? Bueno, es mas fácil si tu profesor es Trafalgar Law y tus compañeros de clase son la tripulación de los sombrero de paja mientras asistes a un instituto de locura con todos los profesores más locos que puede haber.
1. El comienzo

Bueno este es el primer fic que subo espero que os guste xD

En la historia he metido personajes inventados por mi, ya os ireis dando cuenta de cuales son. El fic habla de un instituto al que van los personajes de One Piece, es un romance y mezclare un poco de todo, como yaoi, yuri y parejas tio y tia. Hay para todos los gustos jajaja

No diré las parejas ya que así perdería su gracia jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El comienzo<strong>

Día 19 de Septiembre, empiezan las clases. Todos los estudiantes están desganados, se acabo su feliz verano.  
>La clase se estaba empezando a llenar, pero había una persona que llevaba allí desde mucho antes. Era alta de pelo castaño que le caía hasta el pecho, tenia el flequillo hacia la derecha y le tapaba un poco uno de sus ojos verdes casi grises y era de piel muy blanca...<p>

-Vaya hombre...-suspiro. - Por los nervios me he despertado mucho antes- pensó mirando su despertador que marcaba las 7:30.- Pues nada ahora me tendré que levantar- la joven se levanto de su cama y puso rumbo a la cocina. Como era de esperar sus padres no estaban despiertos- Que suerte tienen algunos que aun están de vacaciones...- pensó pasando por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de sus padres.  
>Después de preparar todo lo que tenia que llevar para empezar el curso se quedo pensando. No sabia porque pero tenia la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo, serian los nervios. Estaba muy nerviosa hoy empezaba 1º de Bachillerato, nuevos profesores, nuevas asignaturas, nuevo centro y lo mas difícil, nuevos compañeros.<br>Solamente eran las 8h y hasta las 9:30 no empezaba la presentación, aunque los de nuevo ingreso debían ir a las 9h para ir conociendo el centro y que les explicaran como iba a ir todo.  
>- ¡Bien! ya lo tengo todo, saldré un poco antes ya que conociéndome seguro que me pierdo...- dijo para ella con una gotita en la frente.<br>Cogió su mochila y las llaves y salio del piso.

Ya en la puerta del instituto...  
>- Es... enorme...- pensó la joven al ver la entrada.- Bien, lo primero es buscar la sala de profesores... espero no equivocarme.<br>Pasados unos 10 minutos...  
>-Al fin -dijo suspirando.- Bien, esta es la sala de profesores, tengo que preguntar por... el profesor Shanks- dijo para ella leyendo la nota que llevaba en la mano.<br>-¡Mihi! ¡¿Pero porque tienes esa cara de amargado? ¿Piensas recibir así a los nuevos alumnos?- dijo alguien detrás de la puerta, con un tono de broma.  
>-Lo siento, pero esta es mi cara no puedo cambiarla y deja de llamarme "Mihi"- dijo otra voz solo que esta, al contrario de la otra, imponía cierto respeto.<br>La joven dudo un momento si llamar a la puerta, pero decidida llamo.  
>TOC TOC<br>-¡Adelante!-dijo una voz casi cantando.  
>La joven abrió la puerta muy nerviosa y se encontró con una sala no muy grande con un sofá y bastantes mesas, que supuso que seria una para cada profesor. En una de las mesas se encontraba un hombre ordenando unos papeles, moreno con unos ojos amarillos que parecían de un ave rapaz, no era muy mayor, o por lo menos aparentaba joven y tenia pinta de ser muy maduro, a su derecha, sentado encima de una de las mesas se encontraba otro hombre pelirrojo y con una amplia sonrisa, solo son verlo ya transmitía confianza.<br>-Bu...¡Buenos días!- dijo la joven saludando a los profesores enérgicamente -S-Soy Naomi Iburaki de nuevo ingreso, me dijeron que preguntase por el profesor Shanks- dijo muy cortada.  
>-Ese soy yo-dijo el pelirrojo bajando de la mesa.-Bueno Mihi te dejo que tengo trabajo, espero que no sufras mucho en mi ausencia - le dijo al moreno saliendo de la sala- Muy bien sígueme Nao-chan.<br>Naomi siguió al pelirrojo hasta un pasillo en el que había dos clases una en frente a la otra. Encima de cada clase había un cartelito que ponía 1ºA y 1ºB.  
>-Bueno así que eres nueva-dijo el pelirrojo parando en medio del pasillo.-Creo que también venia hoy una estudiante nueva, solo que ella ira en A y tu iras en B.<br>El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la clase de 1ºB y pasaron los dos.  
>-Naomi Iburaki, 17 años... ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto el pelirojo releyendo la ficha para asegurarse de que estaban todos los datos bien.<br>-Si.  
>- Perfecto, ahora voy a ir a la sala de profesores a coger algunos papeles y dejar tu ficha, puedes ir sentándote donde quieras, pronto empezaran a llegar tus nuevos compañeros-dijo sonriendo mientras salia de la clase.<br>Al abrir la puerta pudo ver como en la clase de al lado estaba el moreno, al que Shanks llamaba "Mihi" estaba haciendo la ficha de algún alumno pero desde donde estaba ella no llegaba a verlo, debía ser la chica nueva que le había comentado Shanks.  
>Naomi se quedo mirando la clase, eran 4 filas de 5 pupitres.<br>Después de pensárselo decidió sentarse en la fila que estaba al lado de la ventana en el penúltimo sitio.  
>A los 20 minutos empezó a escuchar ruido por los pasillos y entraron en su clase dos chicos, uno de cabellos negros rizados, con una nariz más larga de lo normal, estaba hablando con otro chico moreno con una expresión infantil que se dirigía hacia la clase de A, el de la nariz rara entro en la clase de B seguido de otro chico bastante bajito y que parecía un mapache. Entonces se dieron cuenta de Naomi.<br>-Chopper... ¿Conoces a esa chica?-pregunto el de la nariz larga al chico que parecía un mapache al oído aunque Naomi lo escucho.  
>-Pues no debe ser nueva-dijo el chico bajito.- Hola, yo soy Chopper encantado -le dijo a Naomi con voz de pito.<br>-Hola, yo soy Naomi - respondió esta un poco a desgana.  
>-Que nombre tan bonito, este es Usopp -dijo señalando al narigudo.<br>Los dos chicos se sentaron y por la puerta entraron dos chicas una con una larga melena azul claro y otra con el pelo rubio y no muy largo, entraron seguidas de un chico de cabellera rosa, con una cinta en el pelo y unas gafas redondas por encima.  
>-Hola Kaya, Vivi y Coby- dijo Usopp- ella es la nueva, Naomi.<br>-Vaya, una chica nueva es un placer -dijo la peliazul- yo soy Vivi encantada.  
>-Y yo Kaya-dijo la chica rubia.<br>-Y bueno el es Coby aunque es algo tímido-dijo Usopp.  
>Al poco rato la clase ya estaba llena y nadie parecía muy contento. Entonces entro Shanks en la clase.<br>-¡Buenos días alumnos! Veo que estáis todos muy animados- dijo irónicamente sonriendo. Después de que muchas miradas asesinas se le quedaron mirando continuo hablando-Bueno... este año yo seré vuestro tutor, Shanks. Veo que solo hay una cara nueva los demás ya os conocía del año pasado me alegro que hayáis pasado de curso la mayoría, aunque como siempre hay alguna cara que se repite, ¿no Alvida?- dijo el pelirrojo posando su mano en el hombro de una chica de pelo negro con cara de pocos amigos- Empecemos ya a explicar de lo que va a ir este curso, cuanto antes empecemos antes podréis salir de aquí jajaja.  
>Después de casi una hora de charla llamaron a la puerta. Y entro un hombre, alto, moreno y con un bigote bastante grande.<br>-Chicos, ahora el director Roger os va a decir unas cosas-dijo el tutor Shanks cediéndole la palabra al director.  
>-Hoy es un nuevo año, lo que supone que vienen nuevos novatos al instituto Shin Sekai* vosotros ya estáis en 1º de Bachillerato tenéis que demostrar que estáis cualificados para llegar a lo más alto, confiamos en vosotros como los novatos que traerán la nueva era -con estas palabras el director salio de la clase.<br>-Vale, podéis recoger vuestras cosas mañana empezareis a conocer a todos vuestros profesores y os dirán lo que necesitáis para cada asignatura, hasta mañana - dijo Shanks  
>Y así fue como acabo el día de presentación para los nuevos estudiantes de 1º de Bachillerato del instituto Shin Sekai.<p>

* * *

><p>Pues este es el primer capitulo, en este todavía no se dice mucho de la historia pero espero que os guste ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mires por donde lo mires todos están locos

El día de la presentación ha ido bien, sus compañeros parecen buena gente. El día ha sido largo y mañana van a comenzar las clases. Es bastante pronto pero Naomi está muy cansada a sí que decide irse a dormir, mañana será otro día.

Suena el despertador, ya son las 8h. Apaga el despertador como puede con la cara hundida en la almohada y se levanta media zombi.

Está esperando el autobús, aun no se sabe el horario así que saca el horario para ver que le va a tocar hoy.

-Tengo... Lengua, informática, historia, biología, ingles y matemáticas...- resopla- Agggggh! de no ser por informática hoy seria un día horrible.

Ya está en la puerta del instituto, o para ella y posiblemente los demás estudiantes, las puertas del infierno. Pone rumbo hacia su clase, cuando se acuerda que no apago el móvil lo saca y lo apaga mientras va hacia clase.

PUM

-Au...-se queja Naomi en el suelo- Lo siento mucho no iba atenta-se disculpa inmediatamente.

-Jodida mosquita muerta!- exclama la chica que está en el suelo-Fíjate más por dónde vas! joder con estos críos...-dijo levantándose y empujando a Naomi.

-Oye, yo ya me he disculpado no tienes porque insultar! y además solo tienes dos años más que yo Alvida!-grito Naomi ya cabreada.

Alvida pasó por completo de ella y entro en clase

-Sera...-dijo Naomi recogiendo algunas cosas que se le habían caído al suelo- pues ya empiezo bien el día...

De repente vio a alguien que la estaba ayudando a recoger las cosas miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a Vivi.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la peliazul entregándole unos papeles- no hagas caso a Alvida es así con todos, solo piensa en sí misma.

-Gracias Vivi-dijo Naomi levantándose.

Entraron en la clase, Alvida estaba mirando de reojo a Naomi, pero esta paso de ella. Ya había unos cuantos en clase aunque ninguno estaba en su sitio ya que mientras no venia el profesor todos están de charla armando el máximo alboroto.

-Oye, ¿que ha pasado antes en el pasillo?-pregunto Usopp- Se ha escuchado discutir a alguien.

-Alvida la ha tomado con Naomi, pero no ha pasado nada.-Le respondió Vivi.

-Señores, siéntense en sus sitios la clase va a comenzar-dijo el profesor de lengua que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Era el hombre que estaba el anterior día en la sala de profesores con Shanks.

-Me llamo Mihawk y seré vuestro profesor de lengua y tutor de 1ºA-Solo al escuchar su voz ya imponía respeto, parecía que en la clase nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra.

Las primeras clases se pasaban muy despacio, pero al fin llego el recreo.

La clase de informática no era lo que se esperaba Naomi el profesor era un tipo rarísimo, era muy alto, vestía un traje amarillo con rayas mostaza, llevaba unas gafas grandes naranjas que no dejaban ver muy bien sus ojos y tenía el pelo corto y negro. Su cara era lo que más destacaba de él, era muy rara tanto que daba un poco de miedo. Era el señor Kizaru.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Usopp estirándose- por fin algo de libertad ya me estaba agobiando.

-Pues lo que nos queda...-dijo Chopper suspirando.

-Venga, venga no os desaniméis- intento animarlos Vivi, ya que empezaban a tener un aura purpurea rodeándoles.

En la puerta del instituto había tres chicos y una chica. Uno era bastante musculoso, con el pelo verde que parecía teñido y tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda, a su lado estaba un chico rubio con el pelo cubriéndole el ojo derecho, entre los dos había una chica pelirroja, con el pelo por los hombros y cuerpo de barbie, entre ese grupito se encontraba un chico bastante alegre al cual reconoció que era el morenito con la expresión infantil de la clase de A. Usopp y los demás se acercaron a ellos parecían ser amigos.

-¿Quien es la chica que os acompaña?-pregunto Nami señalando a Naomi.

-Esta es Naomi.-dijo Vivi- Una nueva compañera nuestra. Naomi te presento este es Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Luffy que él y Zoro van en la clase de 1ºA, Sanji y Nami van en 2ºA

-Encantada, espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dijo Naomi.

-Claro mujer-dijo la pelirroja- si tienes cualquier duda o necesitas ayuda no dudes en acudir a nosotros.

-Pues ahora que ya nos conocemos todos vamos a comer! Que me muero de hambre-dijo el moreno al cual le rugían las tripas.

-NAOMIII!-se escucho una voz que venía del edificio, todos se giraron a mirar quien había gritado.

Cuando de repente una chica de pelo castaño casi rojizo con una piruleta en la boca se abalanzo sobre Naomi.

-Nao-chan!-dijo la chica encima de Naomi-No sabía que habías venido a este instituto.

-¡¿Shide, pero tú no te ibas a estudiar al extranjero?-le pregunto Naomi muy sorprendida.

-Jajaja si pero al final mis padres decidieron quedarse aquí, y este era el único instituto que aún le quedaban plazas.

Los otros jóvenes contemplaban la escena.

-Zoro, ¿esa no es la que ha llegado hoy tarde?-le pregunto Luffy a Zoro.

-Pues debe ser, yo estaba durmiendo no me entere de mucho.-respondió el peli verde bostezando.

-¿Así que os conocéis?- pregunto Nami.

-Sí, estudiamos secundaria juntas, somos buenas amigas-respondió Shide sonriendo con su piruleta.

-Pues si tan amigas somos, ¿podrías dejar de ahogarme?-dijo Naomi casi sin respiración.

-Hui, perdón perdón. Bueno vosotros os ibas a comer ¿verdad?, ¿os importa si voy con vosotros?

-Cuantos más mejor-dijo Luffy- a comer comer comer.

-Naomi-swan, Shide-swan, Nami-swan y Vivi-swan os invito a comer pedir lo que queráis!-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Este está bien?-pregunto Naomi asustada.

-Tranquila con el tiempo te acostumbras-respondió Nami sin darle importancia.-Por lo menos tu no lo tienes en clase.

Los chicos fueron a una tiendita que estaba cerca del instituto en la que hacían bocatas a buen precio. Cuando todos tenían sus bocatas fueron a la puerta del instituto y se sentaron en un banco que había enfrente, tuvieron suerte de pillarlo vació ya que siempre solía haber gente allí.

-¿Y qué os parece el instituto?-pregunto la pelirroja a Naomi y Shide.

Las dos chicas se miraron.

-Solamente conocemos a tres profesores, pero mires por donde lo mires todos están locos, aunque eso puede hacer las clases más entretenidas-dijo Shide hablando por las dos.

-Pues solo habéis conocido a tres... esperar a mañana entonces ya me diréis-dijo Nami.

-¿Es muy difícil primero?-pregunto Naomi.

-No-dijo Nami.

-Si-dijo Zoro a la vez que Nami.

-A ti te pareció difícil porque dejabas todo para el último momento y te pasabas las clases durmiendo-le dijo la pelirroja a Zoro-Por eso repetiste.

-...-Zoro no sabía que contestar a eso, ya que en parte tenía razón-Agg! Maldita sea!

-Oi, marimo trata bien a Nami-swan-Le dijo Sanji con cara de odio.

-Porque tú me lo digas cejas rizadas-entre los dos empezaron a saltar chispas.

-Como repetiste ahora tengo a Nami-swan para mi solo.

Zoro miro a Sanji de reojo, si lo mirabas bien parecía una cara de celos pero nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Después de charlar un rato toco el timbre dando paso a la clase de historia.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Nami yendo con Sanji a la clase de segundo.

-Hasta el segundo recreo-dijo Luffy entrando en la clase de 1ºA con Zoro y Shide.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y entro la profesora de historia. Era joven, morena con el pelo un poco más largo que Nami, alta y de ojos azules.

-Buenos días, yo soy vuestra profesora de historia Nico Robin.-se presentó.

La clase de historia fue bastante amena, la profesora Robin se explicaba muy bien. Cuando toco el timbre entro el profesor Shanks en la clase.

-Chicos, os voy a presentar al nuevo profesor de biología-dijo señalando la puerta-adelante Law.


	3. Un dia como otro cualquiera

**Capitulo 3**: Un dia como otro cualquiera

-Adelante Law-dijo Shanks señalando la puerta.

Por la puerta entro un chico joven, alto, de piel morena, con varios tatuajes que estaban a la vista en sus brazos, tenía dos pendientes de oro en cada oreja, su pelo era corto negro con patillas y una perilla, tenía los ojos grises marcados por ojeras. Tenia cierto detalle peculiar que llamaba la atención.

-Este es el nuevo profesor de biología, Trafalgar Law. Va a estar de prácticas en el instituto, no seáis muy duros con el.-dijo Shanks sonriendo-pues nada más, que tengáis una buena clase-se despidió saliendo del aula.

El resto del día transcurrió bien aunque los profesores de ingles y matemáticas eran muy raros. El profesor de ingles no paraba de dormir, el era Aokiji y el de mates estaba completamente loco, con esa nariz roja parecía un payaso, ese era Buggy aunque le habían puesto el mote de Buggy el payaso, no era de extrañar.

-Al fin se acabo.-dijo estirándose Shide.

-El primer día siempre es el más duro.-dijo la peliazul.

-Y más si eres nuevo-añadió Naomi.

-Eso es verdad, bueno nos vemos mañana-se despidió Nami.

Los amigos se dispersaron en tres grupos y cada uno fue por su lado. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper fueron por la derecha, Nami, Vivi, Zoro y Sanji por la izquierda y Naomi y Shide fueron recto.

-Menudo instituto ¿verdad?-dijo Shide.

-Pues si jaja, será cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse. La gente es muy maja eso siempre ayuda.-dijo sonriendo-¿Que profesor te ha llamado más la atención?

-Mmm... Pues no sabría decirte, en parte la de historia, parecía joven y sabia un montón de arqueología aunque el de biología también me sorprendió, parecía muy joven, ¿y a ti?

-Quizás haya sido el de biología, no sé porque me llamo mucho la atención, transmitía mucha tranquilidad. No era como los demás profesores.

-Uooh! A sí que te guustaa ehh?-dijo Shide con mirada picara.

-¡Que dices! Es mi profesor de biología como me va a gustar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rompió a reír Shide.

Fueron hablando hasta llegar a una calle que se dividía en dos direcciones.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos.-se despidió Naomi.

-Si hasta mañana.

Naomi estaba ya en la puerta de su casa, saco la llave para abrir la puerta cuando escucho un grito que venía de su casa.

-¡CALLATE!-Se escucho una voz femenina gritar detrás de la puerta-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

-¡Yo digo lo que me da la gana! ¡Y te juro que como vuelva a pisar esta casa me lo cargo!-grito una voz masculina.

Naomi trago saliva y apoyo su espalda en la puerta.

-_Lo odio... lo odio..._-pensó- _¡Estoy harta de esta casa!_

Guardo la llave de nuevo y salió por las escaleras, no quería escuchar otra vez a sus padres discutir, estaba harta de eso, decidió ir a comer fuera y volver a la noche cuando el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso.

Una vez en la calle miro su móvil, eran las tres menos veinte iría a alguna cafetería a tomar algo.

Una vez acabo de comer.

-_Ahora tendré que hacer tiempo hasta la noche_-resoplo-_ ¿Pero qué demonios puedo hacer? no puedo llamar a Shide está en clase de full contact._-Que asco...-dijo cabizbaja.

-¡Anda! ¡Naomi!-escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Vivi, ¿que haces por aquí?-pregunto sorprendida al encontrársela.

-He quedado con los demás para ir a comprar el material para el curso, si estas libre puedes venir-dijo sonriendo.

-_Esta podría ser una buena escusa para hacer tiempo._La verdad no tengo nada que hacer y aparte tenía que comprar unas libretas para clase, está bien iré con vosotros, espero no ser una molestia.

Las dos chicas fueron hablando hasta el sitio que había quedado con los demás.

-¡Hola!-saludo Luffy tan enérgico como siempre-Valla Naomi tu también has venido.

-Me la encontré de camino para aquí y la invite-dijo Vivi.

Allí solo estaban Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Chopper.

-Vaya ¿y Zoro y Sanji?-pregunto Naomi.

-Ellos no han podido venir, Zoro hoy tenia clase de Kendo y Sanji clase de cocina-respondió Chopper.

-Bueno pues vamos al centro y haber si encontramos todo.-dijo Vivi.

Una vez en el centro fueron parando en tiendas, Nami se paraba en casi todos los escaparates de ropa, y Luffy en los de comida, había que despegarlos de los escaparates.

-Oi, chicos se me ha ocurrido algo ¿que tal si aprovechamos que aun hace calor y quedamos este fin de semana para ir a pasar el día a la playa todos?-propuso Nami.

-Nami...Tu lo único que quieres es comprarte ese bikini ¿verdad?-dijo Usopp.

-Usopp, ¿¡pero tú por quien me tomas! Podríamos ir todos a la playa y así poder conocer mejor a Naomi y Shide.-dijo la pelirroja sin apartar la vista del bikini azul marino con puntos blancos que tenía en las manos.

-Pues no estaría mal, que buena idea has tenido Nami, está decidido! No hagáis planes para este fin de semana iremos a la playa todos juntos!-dijo Luffy muy ilusionado.

-Perfecto! entonces me lo llevo!-dijo Nami toda contento porque su plan saliese a pedir de boca-¡Vivi, Naomi tenemos que ir a ver algún conjunto para este fin de semana!-dicho esto cogió a las dos chicas por el brazo y las llevo a probarse ropa.

-Bueno tendremos que esperarlas hasta que terminen-dijo Chopper.

-Oi, oi ¿no os a parecido como si secuestrase a Naomi y Vivi?-dijo Usopp viendo como Nami se lavaba casi a arrastras a la peliazul y a Naomi.

-¡Nao! ¡Tienes que probarte este conjunto estoy segura que contigo ira genial!-dijo la pelirroja poniéndole en los brazos una montaña de ropa-Vivi, tu pruébate esto va mucho con tu estilo.

Las tres chicas se metieron en los probadores la primera en salir fue Nami con una minifalda blanca que llevaba un cinturón ancho marrón, con una camiseta naranja con una manga caída. Después salieron Naomi que llevaba un short vaquero con una camiseta de asas blanca y una chaqueta fina de color beige larga y con unas sandalias romanas marrones casi a la vez salió Vivi con un vestido blanco un poco por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón beige debajo del pecho, de asas con una chaqueta de punto.

Nami salió como una modelo presumiendo de su conjunto mientras que Naomi y Vivi estaban un poco cortadas.

-Menos mal que no está Sanji aquí para ver esto.-dijo Usopp boquiabierto.

-Cierto, habría que hacerle una transfusión de sangre.- afirmo Chopper.

-Jijijiji decidido! Nos lo compramos!-dijo Nami muy contenta.

Ya eran las ocho pasadas y las tiendas empezaban a cerrar.

-Bueno va a ser mejor que yo ya me vaya yendo-dijo Naomi.

-Jooo, ya te tienes que ir, ¿no puedes venir a tomar algo con nosotros?-pregunto Luffy triste.

-Lo siento, les dije a mis padres que volvería para cenar-aunque en realidad aun no hablo con sus padres, y no tenia muchas ganas de volver a casa y menos sola.

-Bueno, pues nada, nos veremos mañana en el insti, bye!-se despidió Nami.

-Hasta mañana!-se despidió Naomi con la mano.-_Dios... y ahora volver a casa... espero que ya se haya pasado todo..._-suspiro.

-Oye...¿creéis que estará bien? Haber no la conozco de mucho pero no paraba de ver el móvil y ahora al despedirse parecía como deprimida.-dijo Usopp.

-Tu también lo notaste ¿verdad? pero bueno nosotros no nos podemos meter en su vida privada aparte solo la conocemos de hace poco si tiene algún problema ya nos lo dirá.-dijo Nami intentando no preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Bueno... Posiblemente algunas cosas de este capitulo no encajen jajaja lo de los problemas de casa de Naomi ya se irán descubriendo por el momento es solo un detalle sin importancia xD<p> 


	4. Ojos que hipnotizan

**Capitulo 4: Ojos que hipnotizan.**

La clase estaba casi vacía, ya que aun era muy pronto. Se oia a algunos alumnos ir hablando por los pasillos. Al pasar unos minutos la clase se empezó a llenar.

-Buenos días-saludo la peli azul.

-Hola Vivi-Saludo Naomi-¿Que tal la cena de ayer?

-Al final solo fuimos a tomar algo.-contesto Vivi sentándose.

En esto entro Chopper por la puerta escondiéndose detrás de Vivi.

-Esconderme.-dijo con voz asustada.

-¡Choppy!-se escucho a alguien gritar en el pasillo. Por la puerta asomo una chica, de pelo azul oscuro, con los ojos azules y una nariz larga y puntiaguda-¿Habéis visto a mi Choppy?

-Lo siento, por aquí no ha pasado.-mintió Vivi.

La chica del pelo azul oscuro siguió caminando por el pasillo y llamando a Chopper.

-Chopper, ¿otra vez te está persiguiendo Porche?-pregunto la peli azul.

-Mas que persiguiendo cualquiera diría que te esta acosando.-dijo Naomi con una gotita cayéndole por la frente.-¿Quién es?

-Sí, no me para de perseguir a todos lados, es Porche de 1ºA.-dijo suspirando-No me deja en paz ni un momento.

La primera clase fue la de Tecnología y como no otro profesor que estaba chalado, aunque con este las clases eran unas risas. Tenía una cresta azul celeste, llevaba unas gafas de sol, y parecía un pervertido, algo muy gracioso de él era su acento ruso y que en su vocabulario no podía faltar la palabra SUPER, este era Franky. A segunda hora toco música, en la cual también fueron unas risas. El profesor era muy alto, con un afro negro y un traje negro, su risa era muy característica ya que era un YOHOHOHOHO, nadie se podía aguantar la risa con el profesor Brook. Por fin había tocado el timbre, fueron saliendo de la clase.

-¡Shide!-llamo Naomi a su amiga corriendo detrás de ella.

-Hola Naomi-saludo Shide esperándola.

-¿Que tal ayer en el gimnasio?-pregunto Naomi al llegar a su lado.

-Pu-pues... todo bien como siempre.-dijo poniéndose colorada-¿Y tu que tal ayer?-intento cambiar de tema.

-Oooh! Así que paso algo ayer, ehh?-le dijo Naomi con una mirada pícara-Ya me estas contando!

-Bu-bueno estaba Jack-dijo Shide caminando hacia la salida-nada en especial.

-Con que Jacky ha vuelto, eh? Ya se le echaba de menos ¿verdad?-le dijo Naomi a Shide haciendo que esta llegase a su límite.

-¡Po-por favor no me hagáis daño...-se escucho a alguien lloriquear detrás suya. Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Bellamy y Sharquiss los repetidores de 2º. Al lado de ellos estaba Coby, un compañero de la clase de Naomi de pelo rosa.

-¡¿Te has reído de nosotros en nuestra cara y pretendes que te dejemos ir de rositas?-dijo el rubio levantando al pelirosa por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Lo-lo siento mucho de verdad, no me reía de vosotros lo juro-se lamentaba Coby.

-Le tendremos que dar su merecido para que aprenda Bellamy.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Vosotros queréis dejarlo en paz!-les grito Shide.

-¡Ya se ha disculpado, dejarlo tranquilo!-añadió Naomi.

-¡¿Quien os habéis creído vosotras para darnos ordenes?-exclamo Sharquiss molesto dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

-¡Sharquiss! Deja a esas crías.-dijo Bellamy pasando del asunto-No tenemos que perder nuestro tiempo con unas criajas de primero.

Los dos chicos pasaron de Naomi y Shide y salieron del instituto.

-¡Menudos abusones!-exclamo Shide molesta.

-Pasa de ellos, mientras no nos molesten...-dijo Naomi restándole importancia-Vamos a comer que nos deben de estar esperando.

Como se esperaban Luffy y los demás los estaban esperando en la puerta del instituto.

-¡Al fin llegáis!-exclamo Luffy-Venga vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

El grupo se dirigió a comprar algo para comer.

-¿Que os ha pasado que tardasteis tanto en bajar?-pregunto la peli azul.

-Nos cruzamos con Bellamy y Sharquiss.-dijo Shide molesta.

-¿Otra vez la han vuelto a montar esos dos?-pregunto Zoro.

-Estaban molestando a Coby.¿Ya han causado problemas en otras ocasiones?-pregunto Naomi.

-Si...Esos dos son unos maleantes, no sé por qué no los expulsan.-contesto Nami suspirando.

-No me gustaría cruzarme con ellos.-dijo Usopp temblando.

-Como toquen a mi Shide-swan o a mi Naomi-swan lo lamentaran.-dijo Sanji con cara de odio.

Ya era última hora, estaban en la clase de matemáticas intentando entender lo que el profesor Buggy les estaba explicando. Todos estaban más atentos al timbre que a las explicaciones de matemáticas. Era Miércoles a última hora y ya querían salir de allí.

Por fin toco el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron de las clases en estampida. Naomi y Vivi eran las ultimas, aun estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Vamos Vivi?-pregunto Naomi llegando a su lado.

-Si...Oye Naomi me podrías acompañar a la enfermería no me encuentro muy bien.

-Claro, sin problemas.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería del instituto.

-¿Quien lleva la enfermería?-pregunto Naomi al estar en frente de la puerta.

-La lleva la doctora Kureha. Es buena gente aunque a veces un poco bruta.-contesto con una gotita cayéndole por la frente-Espérame aquí ahora salgo.

-Si.

Naomi se apoyo en la pared. La enfermería estaba cerca de la sala de profesores. El profesor de matemáticas estaba entrando en la sala, se escuchaba bastante alboroto.

-_Ni que estuviesen haciendo una fiesta..._

De repente escucho como se abría la puerta de la sala de profesores, despertándola del trance en el que se encontraba. Se giro a ver quien salía de la sala y se cruzo con la mirada del profesor Law. Fue cuestión de segundos pero eran unos ojos que parecia que te hipnotizaban. La joven aparto la vista algo coartada y se abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-se disculpo la peli azul saliendo de la enfermería.

-N-nada, no te preocupes.-dijo aun algo cortada.

-¿Vamos Naomi?

-Si-dijo Naomi separándose de la pared.

Volvió a mirar el pasillo donde segundos antes se había cruzado con aquellos ojos grises, ya no estaba allí. No sabia porque pero al recordarlo se puso un poco roja.

* * *

><p>Bueno hubo un detalle que siempre se me olvida aclarar: el nombre del instituto jaja<p>

*Shin Sekai: Significa Nuevo Mundo, me pareció buena idea ponerle ese nombre al instituto espero que no quede muy fantasioso xD


	5. Un día de playa aparentemente normal

****Aquí empieza el día de playa, serán dos capítulos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y intentare subir los capítulos un poco mas deprisa ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí el ultimo, mis disculpas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Un dia de playa aparentemente normal.<strong>

-¡Bien!-exclamo Luffy feliz-¡Una excursion a la playa todos juntos, que guay!

-Si, sera un buen dia, ademas asi podremos conocer mejor a Naomi y Shide.-dijo Nami.

Era sabado por la mañana y estaban esperando al autobus, aunque aun faltaba una persona: Zoro.

-Ya llega 20 minutos tarde...-Dijo Usopp suspirando.

-Perdon...y-ya estoy aqui-dijo Zoro casi sin aliento de la carrera que se habia pegado para llegar a la parada.

-Ya era hora Marimo idiota.

Zoro le dedico una mirada de odio a Sanji, con eso ya lo decia todo.

-Bueno, el autobus ya debe de estar a llegar.-dijo Vivi mirando la carretera.

En cuestion de minutos llego el autobus. Subieron y fueron al fondo. El autobús estaba casi vació, solo había una señora que parecía dormida y una mujer y su hijo.

-Que bien que al final hayamos podido venir todos.-dijo Chopper intentando agarrarse a la barra para no caerse.

-¡Si! Podre ver a mis damas en bikini.-dijo Sanji al cual le empezaba a sangrar la nariz de solo imaginarlo, haciendo que las chicas se alejaran un poco.

-Y menos mal que alguien se acordo de avisarme en el ultimo momento.-dijo Shide mirando de reojo a Naomi.

-Lo siento... es que se me había olvidado.

-Si... se te olvido...

**Flash Back**

Shide esta tirada en la cama cuando le suena el movil, acaba de recibir un mensaje. Lo cogio y miro quien le habia manado el mensaje aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Naomi:

¡Shide! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Se me olvido avisarte que el dia que habia quedado con Luffy y los demas habiamos planeado ir mañana a la playa.

Lo siento muchisimo se me olvido avisar...

Shide:

¡Pero tu! ¿Como me avisas ahora? Son las 10 de la noche y me dices que vamos a quedar mañana.

Por suerte para mañana no tengo ningun plan asi que podre ir, pero para la proxima avisa antes!

Naomi:

¡SI! Genial, mañana en la parada de autobus que esta un poco antes del instituto a las 10 en punto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Por fin llegaron a su parada, ya estaban en la playa. Bajaron del autobus y buscaron un lugar para ponerse.

-La playa esta casi vacia...-dijo Zoro recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar.

-Normal...Solo son las once menos veinte-dijo Usopp suspirando.

-¡Dejad de quejaros!-exclamo Nami- Es mejor venir a la playa temprano asi podemos coger un buen sitio.

-Bueno en eso tiene razon-le dio la razon Vivi.

Buscaron un sitio que le diese algo de sombra. Finalmente se pusieron cerca de las rocas, dejaron sus cosas y estiraron las toallas.

-¡Que buen dia!-exclamo Naomi.

-El dia perfecto para coger moreno-dijo Nami tumbandose en la toalla.-anda Sanji echame crema en la espalda.

-¡Encantado!-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-Nosotros nos vamos a probar el agua.-dijo Luffy cogiendo sus tres flotadores y dirijiendose al mar con Usopp, Shide y Chopper.

-¿Quereis tomar algo señoritas?-les pregunto Sanji a las chicas.

-Por ahora no queremos nada Sanji, pero gracias.-contesto Vivi hablando por las tres.

-Dejalas tranquilas ceja diana, ¿no ves que las molestas?

-Callate marimo, tu no puedes entender la mente de mis señoritas.

Entre los dos chicos empezo una pelea

-Ya estan otra vez.-dijo Naomi mirando la escena.

-Bueno, chicos ¿por que no nos traies unos helados?-dijo Nami para mantenerlos ocupados.

-¿Yo porque? ¿No llega con este?-le dijo Zoro a Nami señalando a Sanji.

-¿A quien llamas "este" marimo?-pregunto Sanji molesto, aunque su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta.

-Pues porque los hombres deben ser caballerosos con las damas.-dijo Nami de una forma muy refinada.

-Pues yo no veo ninguna dama.-dijo Zoro haciendo cabrear a Nami.

-¡Ir a buscar los helados y callaros!-exclamó Nami con una aura asesina.

Naomi y Vivi comtamplaban la escena con miles de gotitas. Zoro y Sanji se fueron a buscar los helados.

-¡¿Como te atreves a hablarle asi a mi Nami-swan?-iban discutiendo los dos de camino a comprar los helados.

-Por fin algo de tranquilidad.-dijo Nami.

Las tres chicas estaban tomando el sol tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ¿Tu eres de aqui Naomi?-saco tema Vivi.

-Si, vosotras también, ¿no?

Mientras las chicas entablaban conversacion tranquilamente, a escasos metros de donde se encontraban...

-¡Pero que fria esta!-se quejaba Usopp.

-Venga Usopp no seas tan quejica y metete de una vez.-le decia Luffy a Usopp desde el agua.

-Vamos Usopp que hasta Chopper se ha metido.-lo animaba Shide.

El chico por fin decidio meterse en el agua.

-¿A que esta buena?-le preguntó Chopper.

-O-oh, s-si b-bueni-si-sima...-dijo tiritando Usopp con sarcasmo.

Los demas rompieron a reir.

-Venga vamos nadando hasta aquella roca.-sugirio Shide señalando una roca que se veia a lo lejos.

-¡Si, vamos!-dijo Luffy nadando hacia la roca seguido por Chopper.

-¡E-esperad! ¡Creo que tengo la enfermedad que si voy hasta esa roca me muero!-dijo Usopp.

-¡Lo siento Usopp esa enfermedad no tiene cura!-le dijo Chopper.

-Vaya Chopper, ¿Sabes de medicina?-pregunto Shide curiosa.

-Si, quiero ser medico.-respondio Chopper todo feliz.

-Es una carrera dificil, pero seguro que se te da bien.-dijo Shide sonriendo.

-¡Que dices idiota! ¿cres que con eso me vas a hacer feliz?-dijo Chopper con una felicidad que se notaba a distancia.

* * *

><p>-No se porque tengo que ir contigo a comprar los helados para mis señoritas.-dijo Sanji poniendole cara de asco a Zoro.<p>

-Yo tampoco queria venir contigo, asi que callate.-le respondio el peliverde molesto.

Al llegar a la heladeria se quedaron pensando.

-Oye ¿tu sabes que helados quieren?-pregunto Sanji viendo la variedad que tenian.

-Eso te lo deberia preguntar yo-dijo Zoro- bueno les cogemos unos cualquiera y ellas que elijan.

Despues de mucho pensarselo cogieron cuatro helados: uno de vainilla, otro de chocolate, otro de mandarina y otro de frutas del bosque.

Cuando llegaron a las toallas Luffy y los demas ya habian vuelto del agua y Usopp estaba tirado en una toalla K.O.

-Que rapido habeis vuelto.-les dijo Zoro algo extrañado.

-Bueno, esque a Luffy le entro hambre y Usopp se golpeo con una roca...-dijo Shide aguantando la risa.

-Nami-swan, Vivi-swan, Naomi-swan, Shide-swan os he traido helados.-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos, o por lo menos en el que tenia a la vista, yendo como un torbellino a darles los helados a cada una.

El de mandarina se lo dio a Nami, el de chocolate a Vivi, el de vainilla a Naomi y el de frutas del bosque a Shide.

-¡Jooo! ¡Yo tambien quiero un helado!-dijo Luffy poniendo morritos-Chopper, Usopp vamos a buscar helados.-dicho esto, el moreno cogió a Usopp por la nariz y hecho a correr en dirección a la heladería seguido por Chopper.

-Se porta como un niño.-dijo Naomi riendose por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-El es asi.-dijo Zoro tumbandose en su toalla.

Despues de descansar un rato.

-Que calor hace.-bufo Naomi-voy al agua, ¿alguien se apunta?

-Yo voy.-dijo Shide levantandose.

-Nosotras tambien que como sigamos tomando el sol nos quedamos gamba.-dijo Nami hablando por Vivi tambien.

-¡Si! Yo tambien voy, como caballero debo proteger a mis damas.-dijo Sanji de una forma que dejo a las chicas con una gotita en la frente.

-Bueno...Vamos al agua.-dijo Nami ignorando a Sanji.

Pusieron camino hacia la orilla.

-¿Zoro no viene?-pregunto Naomi.

-Ese esta dormido dejalo.

Despues de darse un baño los 5 llegaron los demas y se pusieron a jugar con una pelota inchable. Cuando le toco pasar a Luffy se paso e hizo que la pelota pasase por encima de Naomi.

-Ui, perdon perdon.-se disculpo Luffy.

-No pasa nada ya voy yo a buscarla.-dijo Naomi yendo a por la pelota.

-¡Oh, Mihi, pero que malo eres conmigo!-escucho Naomi en la orilla, se quedo algo confundida, eso ya lo habia escuchado antes, se giro para ver quien había dicho eso y sus sospechas eran ciertas...

-_¡¿Shanks y Mihank en la playa juntos?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Bueno ya hemos llegado al Capitulo 5, espero que a los que leáis este fic os guste ^^ Si creéis que alguna cosa esta mal no dudéis en decirme, acepto cualquier sugerencia o critica.


	6. En vivo y en directo

Holaaaa! antes de nada muchisimas gracias por os comentarios ^^

Bueno este capitulo lo he subido antes de lo previsto ya que opine que como el anterior lo deje ahi parado seria bueno subir la continuacion para no perder el hilo de la historia xD

Asi que aqui os dejo el capitulo 6 con la pareja yaoi de Shanks-Mihawk que lo disfrutéis! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: En vivo y en directo.<strong>

-¡Eh! ¿Naomi vienes?-Le grito Shide, sus amigos la estaban esperando. Cogió la pelota y fue lo mas rapido que pudo a junto de ellos.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Luffy- Ni que huvieses visto un fantasma Shishishishi.

-Lo habria preferido... mirar quienes estan alli.-dijo Naomi señalando la orilla y haciendo que sus amigos se quedasen de piedra.

Su profesor, Shanks, estaba con el profesor Mihawk y se podria decir que a los ojos de cualquiera eran mas que amigos, o por lo menos lo aparentaban.

-¡Que bonito es el amor!-dijo Nami rompiendo el silencio.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a los profesores que estaban paseando por la orilla.

-Vamos a seguirlos.-dijo Nami con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Nami, no creo que sea muy buena ¡Ah!- sin dejarla terminar de hablar Nami ya habia cojido a la peliazul por el brazo y comenzando la persecucion.

Los demas se quedaron observando la escenita.

-Bueno... ya que estamos no nos vamos a quedar aqui.-dijo Naomi yendo detras de sus amigas con Shide.

-Yo tambien voy con vosotras.-dijo Sanji corriendo detras de las chicas.

Entre los que quedaban se hizo el silencio.

-Pues nos hemos quedado solos.-dijo Chopper.

-Que cotillas son las chicas.-dijo Usopp suspirando.

-Shishishishi que graciosas.

-Yo me voy a echar una siesta.-dijo Zoro saliendo del agua.

-¿Que estaran haciendo Shanks y Mihawk en la playa juntos?-pregunto Sanji en un susurro.

-A saber, por eso los estamos siguiendo.-contesto Shide.

-¡Eh!Parece que se estan alejando de la orilla.-les aviso Naomi.

-Rapido, hay que seguirlos no se pueden escapar.-dijo Nami muy emocionada-Esto es lo que yo llamo un yaoi en vivo y en directo.

-Nami no saques conclusiones precipitadas.-dijo la peliazul.

-¡Oh! Mihi ¿a que me compras un heladito?-se escucho hablar a Shanks.

-Ya eres mayorcito, compratelo tu.-le dijo Mihawk con su tipico tono de voz antes de ver la cara de carnero degollado que estaba poniendo Shanks, las mejillas se le colorearon un poco-E-esta bien... pero para la proxima te lo compras tu.-acepto bajo la ternura del pelirrojo.

-¡Bien! Muchas gracias Mihi.-dijo abrazandolo y haciendo que Mihawk se pusiese aun mas rojo-Por cierto, lo quiero de tres bolas, dos de chocolate y una de vainilla,gracias~

Shanks se habia aprovechado de Mihawk con su carita de carnero degollado.

-¿Habeis visto lo rojo que se ha puesto Mihawk?-pregunto Naomi incredula.

-Esto no tiene otra salida, ¡tienen que estar juntos!-exclamo Nami muy emocionada.

-Vaya... Naomi tambien es una fan del yaoi, ¿no?-le pregunto la peliazul a Shide con una gotita en la frente.

-Si... ni te lo puedes imaginar Nami por lo que parece tambien.-contesto Shide en el mismo estado que Vivi.

Al llegar a la heladeria perdieron de vista a la pareja, estaba lleno de gente, se notaba que estaba apretando mucho el sol a pesar de estar a 24 de Septiembre.

-¿Donde se habran metido?-dijo Nami en bajo.

-Yo no los veo, ¿y vosotras?-pregunto Sanji mirando en todas las direcciones.

-No, nada de nada.

-¡Anda!¡Mira a quienes tenemos aqui!-escucharon una voz detras de ellos, de quedaron todos quietos, deseaban que al darse la vuelta no estuviese quien ellos pensaban, pero para su desgracia eran ellos...

-Profesor Shanks, profesor Mihawk... Que casualidad encontrarlos aqui.-dijo Naomi intentando aparentar normalidad.

-¿Y...A quien buscabais?-pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que los chicos pensasen "Tierra tragame"

-P-Pues estabamos buscando a...-empezo a decir Sanji.

-¡Estabamos buscando a Zoro!-termino de decir Naomi antes de que sospechasen-bueno, ya sabeis como es que siempre se pierde... no tiene remedio.

-Vaya... ¿Se ha perdido entre toda esta gente? eso es peligroso os ayudaremos a bus...

-¡No hace falta!-exclamo Shide interrumpiendo a Shanks-Seguro que se fue a las toallas.

-Si, eso, debe de estar en las toallas con Luffy y los demas.-añadio Nami empezando a caminar despacio.

-B-bueno... nos vemos el Lunes, buen fin de semana!-se despidieron los jovenes hechando a correr.

-Ya te dije que no era buena idea venir juntos a la playa.-dijo Mihawk sin mirar a Shanks-Ahora saltaran los rumores en el instituto.

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, ¿no?-dijo divertido Shanks cogiendo por la cintura a Mihawk y acercándolo contra el para darle un beso cariñoso haciendo que este se pusiese rojo de la vergüenza pero correspondiendolo.

-¡Al fin llegais!-dijo Zoro al ver llegar a sus compañeros.

-Que caras... ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto Usopp al ver las caras que traian sus amigos.

-Casi nos pillan.- dijo Vivi suspirando.

-Menos mal que pudimos reaccionar a tiempo.- dijo Nami tirandose en la toalla.

-Para mi que algo se imaginaron.-dijo Naomi.

-Creo que por hoy ya llega de subidones.-dijo Shide.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ^^<p>

Para los que os guste la pareja de Shanks-Mihawk tengo que deciros que este capitulo era mas bien para presentar a la pareja mas adelante me pensare si darle algo mas de protagonismo xD


	7. Salvada

****Bueno pues aquí subo el capitulo 7 espero que os guste ^^ la verdad es muy cortito así que intentare subir pronto la conti

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Salvada.<strong>

El fin de semana habia pasado muy rapido para todo el mundo. Ya estaban a Lunes y la clase se estaba llenando poco a poco.

-Buenos dias Naomi.-Saludo Usopp sin recibir contestacion.-¿Naomi?

-Dejala... ayer se le olvido hacer el trabajo de filosofia y lo termino a las 4, ahora esta muerta de sueño.-le explico la peliazul a su compañero.

-La entiendo, debe de estar cansadisima.-dijo el narigudo sentandose en su pupitre.

Las clases fueron como siempre, tecnologia con el profesor Franky el pervertido, despues clase de latín, esta era una asignatura optativa por lo cual Naomi, Shide y Luffy se juntaban en una misma clase. Esta asignatura la daba el profesor Doflamingo otro mas que se suma a la lista de locos, aunque se podria decir que este esta entre los 5 primeros.

-Joe Naomi, tienes una cara de zombi...-le dijo Shide a Naomi viendo la cara palida que tenia.

-Que le quieres... es lo que tiene no dormir y olvidarse el dinero del almuerzo...- dijo Naomi suspirando.

-De verdad tienes una suerte...-dijo con ironía-pero bueno puedo compartir mi comida asi que una cosa ya esta solucionada.

Las clases siguieron como de costumbre despues del primer recreo. Aunque para Naomi no era para nada un buen dia. En todo el fin de semana no habia tocado un libro y justamente, con su suerte, en todas las asignaturas le preguntaban a ella y no tenia ni idea. La clase de religion fue de terror con el profesor Enel su concepto de religion era que el era el dios. Y la clase de gimnasia, eso fue lo peor...

-¡Venga, venga, venga! ¡Teneis que correr, no vais a llegar a ninguna parte asi, sois todos unas bolas de sebo!-gritaba el profesor a todo pulmon asuatando a los alumnos.

-Dios mio... con el sueño que tengo lo ultimo que quiero es correr...-se lamentaba Naomi.

-Pues mas te vale correr, como no cumplas las expectativas de Akainu te funde como magma.-dijo Chopper temblando.

Naomi trago saliva y acelero el paso.

La clase por fin llego a su fin y todos, muertos de cansancio, pudieron descansar.

-Akainu es como un almirante, ni que nos estuviese entrenando para entrar en la marina.-dijo Naomi sin aliento.

Muchos de los alumnos pensaban que lo peor ya habia pasado, pero para Naomi no habia echo mas que empezar, este podria ser el peor dia de su vida con diferencia.

El segundo recreo ya habia terminado, ahora la clase de 1ºB tenia ingles. Entraron en la clase como de costumbre y fueron a sus respectivos sitios cuando todos se quedaron sin habla, ¡¿Trafalgar iba a dar la clase de ingles?. La clase de ingles era con el profesor Aokiji, pero sin explicacion alguna en su clase se habia presentado Trafalgar.

-Teneis que hacer la pagina 10 y 12 todos los ejercicios, a si que a trabajar y no molestéis... o os matare- dijo con una mirada seria haciendo que muchos tragasen saliva. Se acomodo en el asiento y puso los pies encima de la mesa.

Todos se pusieron a hacer lo que el profesor les habia mandado sin rechistar.

-_Dios! que sueño...¿Me podre hechar una siesta?_-penso Naomi a la vez que bostezaba. Miro los ejercicios que tenia que hacer y empezo a leerlos.

-¿Naomi, estas bien?-le pregunto Vivi en un susurro al ver la cara que tenia su amiga en esos momentos.

-Si... solo que tengo mucho sueño y no entiendo nada de estos ejercicios.-le dijo a su compañera en voz baja poniéndole cara de asco al libro de ingles.

Una vez dicho esto a Vivi, levanto la vista para ver que hora era en el reloj que tenían colgado encima del encerado, pero se cruzo de lleno con la mirada de su profesor haciendo que se pusiese muy nerviosa. Aparto la vista de el lo mas rápido que pudo y mirando fijamente para sus ejerciciso noto como el corazon le iba muy deprisa y las mejillas se le empezaban a colorear.

Por fin toco el timbre rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo de la clase y haciendo que Naomi se tranquilizase, desde que se habia cruzado con la mirada de su profesor no pudo volver a levantar la vista de su libreta y menos concentrarse en los ejercicios.

-Oye Naomi, ¿No tienes calor? Estas muy roja.-le dijo Vivi preocupada.

-¿Que? Ah, no, no tranquila estoy bien.-dijo Naomi algo nerviosa.

-Vaya, pero si pareces un semaforo mosquita muerta.-se escucho una voz delante de ellas.

-Alvida vete por ahi un poco, ¿quieres?-le contesto Naomi pasando de ella.

Alvida golpeo la mesa de Naomi y la cojio por el cuello de la camiseta.

-Oye mosquita muerta no te vengas de chulita ahora, ¿vale?-le dijo la morena con aires de superioridad.

-Señorita Alvida, ¿podria hacer el favor de sentarse?-pregunto el profesor de filosofia que acababa de entrar y estaba contemplando la escena con el profesor Trafalgar a su lado.

-Si señor Rayleigh.-contesto Alvida de mala gana.

-Bueno chicos hoy me tenias que entregar un trabajo, supongo que todos lo habreis traido.

-AAAH! NO LO TENGO!-grito Naomi tan alto que se podria haber escuchado en el pasillo.

-Señorita Iburaki, ¿le ocurre algo?

-N-no nada no se preocupe.-dijo Naomi tapandose la boca por el grito que acababa de pegar.

Raylegh continuo con la clase y empezo a pedir los trabajos.

-¿Que te paso Naomi?-Pregunto Usopp extrañado.

-Ayer estuve hasta las tantas haciendo el trabajo y resulta que me lo deje en casa.-se lamento Naomi.

De repente la puerta de clase se abrio y entro un alumno de segundo, era un chico de pelo castaño, no muy alto y mas que un chico aparentaba ser una chica.

-¿Quien es ese?-pregunto Naomi a Vivi.

-Es Haruta el encargado de los recados.

Haruta le dijo algo a Rayleigh y salio de la clase.

-Iburaki, te llaman en la sala de profesores, recoge tus cosas y vete alli.

Esta se levanto extrañada y cogiendo sus cosas puso rumbo a la sala de profesores.

-_Bien! Asi ya no tengo que entregar el trabajo!_-Penso muy feliz, pero...

-Iburaki, antes de que te vayas entregame el trabajo.-le dijo el profesor agarrandola por la mochila para que no se fuera. Cuando por la puerta entro el profesor Law.

-Rayleigh, se amable y dejala marchar, ya recogeras el trabajo mañana.- lo trato de convencer Trafalgar.

-Esta bien... Puedes irte.-dijo el profesor soltando a Naomi.

Al salir de la clase fue camino a la sala de profesores con Trafalgar.

-No deberias olvidarte de traer los trabajos.-dijo Law con una sonrisa.

-¿T-tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Naomi muy extrañada.

-Como para no saberlo, lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos.

-...-Naomi estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada por que su profesor la oyese desde el pasillo.-Por cierto, no tienes clase ahora con los de primero A?-cambio de tema.

-No, Aokiji ya ha vuelto.

En el camino hasta la sala de profesores nadie dijo ni una palabra mas, todo fue un silencio incomodo. Al entrar en la sala de profesores su pudo ver a Shanks, Mihawk y Shide. Al ver a Shanks y Mihawk, Naomi no pudo evitar recordar lo que habia pasado el fin de semana en la playa. Se acerco donde estaba su amiga y se sento.

Despues de casi una hora de charla sobre las normas del instituto y demas cosas que les tenian que explicar a Naomi y Shide por ser las nuevas, las dejaron salir.

-¡Que coñazo! Nos han leido la biblia.-dijo Shide muy cansada.

-No ya! Bueno por lo menos perdi filosofia...que tenia que entregar un trabajo...-al decir esto Naomi se acordo que su profesor de biologia fue el que habia conseguido salvarla de entregar el trabajo.


	8. Pelea de chicas

**Capitulo 8: **Pelea de chicas.

-¡Yo te mato! ¡Yo te mato! ¡¿Pero tu cuentas horas duermes? Pues ahora ya no llegamos para la primera hora.

-Lo siento Shide...

-Si... Lo sientes...-suspiro Shide-Deja de disculparte lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Si...-Dijo Naomi culpable por haber hecho a su amiga perder la primera hora.

El dia ya habia empezado mal, Naomi se habia dormida y por su culpa perdieron el autobus y tuvieron que ir corriendo al instituto. Ya estaban llegando al instituto era doblar en la siguiente esquina y ya se veria la torre del edificio principal.

-Venga que ya estamos, ¿que hora es?-preguntó Shide corriendo.

-Son las 9:35... Mira ya se ve la puerta.-dijo Naomi corriendo detrás de Shide.

Las dos chicas iban corriendo hacia la puerta principal, cuando se quedaron algo sorprendidas al ver a un chico alto, con una cara de pocos amigos que daba un poco de miedo y un pelo rojo en punta que parecia fuego. Daba un poco de miedo, aunque más miedo daba el jefe de estudios enfadado así que pasaron al lado de el sin aminorar el paso.

-¡Deja paso!-grito Shide haciendo que el chico se apartase.

-¡Paso, paso!-exclamo Naomi detras de Shide.

El chico se aparto algo molesto y se quedo mirando a las chicas que entraban en el instituto a toda velocidad.

-Fiuu...Al final llegamos...-dijo Naomi sin aliento debido a la carrera-esto no puede ser bueno... yo no puedo correr tanto, de verdad.

-Deja de quejarte y entra en clase.-le dijo Shide dirigiendose a su clase.

Las dos chicas entraron en sus respectivas clases.

-¿S-se puede?-pregunto Naomi abriendo la puerta de clase.

-Señorita Iburaki, llega usted 40 minutos tarde.

-Lo siento, profesor Mihawk es que perdi el autobus...-se excuso Naomi.

-No hai excusas que valgan, en el recreo valla a la sala de prefesores.-le contesto acto seguido el profesor Mihawk continuando con la explicacion.

-_Otra vez a la sala de profesores...debe ser el sitio en el que mas estoy...-_pensó Naomi caminando hacia su sitio al lado de la ventana. Se sentó y se puso a mirar por la ventana pasando de las explicaciones del profesor Mihawk.

_-_Naomi.-la llamaron-¿Que te paso que llegaste tarde?-le pregunto la peliazul.

-Es que me quede dormida y perdi el autobus.-dijo Naomi resignada.

-Estos dias no estas durmiendo muy bien...

-Ya... debe ser el estres de las clases...-dijo graciosa Naomi.

Despues tuvieron clase de informatica con el profesor Kizaru. Fue una clase entreteniada, por una vez. Cuando por fin llego el recreo.

-Ahora tienes que ir a la sala de profesores, ¿no?-le preguntó Usopp a Naomi.

-Si, gracias por recordarmelo.-dijo Naomi sarcastica.

De la clase de A salieron Zoro, Lufy y Shide.

-¿Te han dicho algo por llegar tarde?-le preguntó Naomi a Shide.

-Pues no la verdad.-respondio Shide con una ancha sonrisa haciendo que a Naomi se le callese encima de la cabeza una piedra invisible de 1 tonelada.

-¡¿QUE?-pregunto Naomi sin poder creerselo.

-¿Q-que pasa?-preguntó Shide asustada por la reaccion de Naomi.

-A ella el profesor Mihawk la ha castigado sin los dos recreos.-le explico Chopper al ver que Naomi tenia una aura de depresion.

Naomi llego a la sala de profesores y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-se escucho al otro lado de la puerta. Abrío y pudo ver a varios profesores charlando, otros estaban en sus respectivas mesas. Naomi se puso a buscar a quien la habia castigado. Era uno de los pocos junto con Robin que se hallaban en sus mesas.

Se dirigio hacia el.

-¡Vaya! ¿Naomi-chan ha pasado algo?-preguntó su tutor, Shanks, el cual la habia parado cuando se dirigia hacia Mihawk.

-El profesor Mihawk me ha castigado y me ha pedido que viniese aqui.-respondio Naomi a desgana.

-¡Mihi! ¿Pero como le puedes hacer eso a la pobre?-se dirigio Shanks al moreno haciendo un poco de teatro.

-Son las normas.-dijo el moreno con su tipico tono de voz. Acto seguido se levanto y fue a junto de Naomi-Iburaki venga por aquí.

Naomi obedecio y siguio a su profesor, la llevo hasta una sala en la cual se encontraba mas gente, supuso que seria la sala de castigados. Alli estaban Sharquiss y Bellamy que no era de extrañar, tambien estaban Kaku el de 2ºB que tiene la nariz muy parecida a la de Usopp y la persona que menos ganas tenia de encontrarse: Alvida. Solo quedaban dos sitios libres uno estaba al lado de Sharquiss y otro al lado de Alvida, alli no solian tener muchos castigados. Despues de pensarselo seriamente decidio sentarse al lado de Alvida aunque tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea. Una vez estaba en su sitio el profesor que estaba de guardia tuvo que salir un momento.

-Vaya, vaya... ¡Pero si han castigado a la mosquita muerta!-exclamó la morena en tono de burla.-Y yo que pensaba que eras el ojito derecho de los profes.

-Alvida, dejame en paz, ¿quieres? Hoy no estoy para tus tonterias.-dijo Naomi pasando de ella.

-¿Que te pasa enana? ¿Tienes miedo?-empezo a decir la morena.

-¡JA! ¿Miedo de que? ¿De una vieja descerebrada como tu?-la provocó Naomi.

-¡¿Que has dicho?-exclamo Alvida.

-¡Lo que as oido!

-Uh, pelea de chicas.-animaba Sharquiss.

A Alvida se le incho la vena de la frente y, sin pensarselo dos veces, le cruzo la cara a Naomi de un manotazo, Naomi sin quedarse atras la cojio de la melena y entre ellas empezó una pelea mientras Bellamy y Sharquiss animaban.

-¡Vieja descerebrada!-la insultaba Naomi tirandole del pelo.

-¡Vosotras! ¡Parad ya!-se escucho a alguien desde la puerta de la sala, aunque las chicas no cesaron su disputa.

De repente alguien separo a las chicas cojiendolas por detrás. Los profesores habian escuchado los gritos y habian ido a ver que pasaba. Franky estaba sujetando a Alvida y Raileght a Naomi. Al final acabaron con el pelo todo alborotado y una sangrando por la nariz y otra con el labio reventado.

-Vosotras dos, ¿donde os pensáis que estáis?-dijo Rayleigh que era el jefe de estudios-Que no se vuelva a repetir, id a la enfermeria para que os curen esas heridas.

Franky acompaño a las chicas a la enfermeria para que no se volviesen a pelear por el camino. El recreo ya habia acabado y los demás ya estaban en clase.

-¿Donde esta Naomi?-preguntó Usopp por lo bajo a Vivi y Chopper.

-Que yo sepa estaba castigada en el recreo pero no se porque no vino despues a clase...-dijo chopper confuso.

-Parece que Alvida tampoco esta.-dijo Vivi mirando hacia el pupitre vacio que estaba en la primera fila.

En la clase de 1ºA...

-¡Eh! ¿Visteis a Naomi despues del recreo?-pregunto Shide a Luffy y Zoro.

-Pues no, yo no la vi.-dijo Luffy

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Zoro con su tipico tono de voz.

Casi al final de la clase de historia llegaron las dos chicas a clase acompañadas del profesor Rayleigh.

-Disculpa Robin.-llamo Rayleigh a Robin, la profesora de historia, para que saliese un momento.

Naomi y Alvida se sentaron en sus sitios mientras que fuera el jefe de estudios y Robin hablaban.

Al verlas los demas ya se imaginaban lo que habia pasado entre ellas dos. Al poco rato toco el timbre indicando el final de la clase de historia. Ahora tocaba biologia. La profesora Robin entro con el profesor Trafalgar en la clase para recoger sus cosas. Naomi se quedo viendo a su profesor, analizando cada movimiendo, pero rapidamente desvio su mirada hacia la ventana y asi se quedo, inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que volvio a tocar el timbre, pero que esta vez indicaba la salida.

Despues de biologia todo fue como siempre, la misma monotonia de siempre. En el segundo recreo Naomi tambien se tuvo que quedar castigada aunque esta vez con vivgilancia constante. Ya a la salida...

-Asi que te peleaste con Alvida.-dijo Shide detras de su amiga dandole un buen susto.

-¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto Naomi incredula.

-Las noticias vuelan.-dijo Nami que estaba con ellas.

-Que no te extrañe que ya lo sepa todo el instituto.-le dijo Usopp.

-Al final parece que la tomo contigo de verdad.-dijo Chopper.

-Acabamos de empezar el curso y ya te has hechado enemiga nº1.-dijo Zoro divertido.

-Calla...no me siento orgullosa se ello.-dijo Naomi suspirando.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del instituto vieron que el pelirrojo de la mañana estaba alli otra vez.


	9. La identidad del pelirrojo

**Capitulo 9: **La identidad del pelirrojo

-¡Suuperr buenos dias!-saludo Franky entrando en clase muy animado.

-Buenos dias... -saludaron los alumnos a desgana.

-Hoy vamos a dar circuitos eléctricos así que poneros por parejas de dos.-dijo Franky.

-Naomi, ¿te pones conmigo?-le pregunto la peliazul a Naomi.

-Claro.-respondió Naomi amablemente.

Mientras Franky intentaba montar un circuito para darles de ejemplo a los alumnos estos charlaban tranquilamente.

-Tenemos que quedar algun dia.-dijo Vivi sacando tema de conversacion.

-Si eso estaria bien, aunque no hay mucho tiempo.-dijo Naomi.

-Ya, es una pena.-dijo Vivi cabizbaja.

Mientras Franky intentaba que no explotase el circuito, en la clase de al lado...

-YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Chicos, ¿que os apetece hacer hoy?-pregunto el profesor Brook a la clase de 1ºA.

-Oye, ¿no ha venido Luffy?-le pregunto Shide a Zoro.

-Siempre, un dia del mes falta -respondio el peliverde adormilado.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Shide curiosa.

-Por sus hermanos, un dia al mes se junta con Sabo y Ace.-contesto el peliverde.

-Ace y Sabo... -repitio Shide para ella.

-45 grados!-exclamo Brook apollando la cabeza en la pared y formando un angulo de 45 grados haciendo que toda la clase se rompiese a reir.

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que tocase el timbre que indicaba el recreo cuando...

¡BOOOOM!

-¿¡Q-que ha sido eso!-pregunto Chopper con el corazon a cien.

El profesor Brook salio de la clase de 1ºB para ver lo que habia pasado. De la clase de 1ªA salia humo. Se acercaron todoa haber que habia pasado y vieron a Franky con unos cables en la mano, tenia todo el pelo hacia atras y la cara negra. No era dificil imaginar lo que había pasado.

-No exlpota en nuestra clase pero explota aqui...-dijo Usopp con una gotita en la frente.

Exceptuando el incidente de la explosion de Franky, después del recreo todo fue bien, tuvieron clase de filosofia con Rayleigh y dibujo con Pauli.

Los alumnos ya estaban volviendo del segundo recreo, solo faltaban dos horas para que se pudiesen marchar. Ahora les tocaba aguantar la hora de tutoria.

-Muy buenos dias chicos.-saludo Shanks como de costumbre-Bueno, bueno, bueno, hoy tengo buenas noticias.

Dicho esto a todos los alumnos se les alegraron las caras.

-¿Y que es?-le pidieron a Shanks que lo dijese.

-Pero... tambien hay una mala ¿cual quereis oir primero?-pregunto el pelirrojo algo divertido por la reacción de los alumnos.

-Dinos primero la mala.

-Esta bien.-dijo Shanks sentandose en la mesa del profesor-la mala es que tengo las notas de la evalucion inicial- al decir esto todos los alumnos dieron un llanto de dolor a coro.

-¿Y la buena?-pregunto Alvida.

-La buena es que en diciembre iremos de viaje a Barcelona 3 dias.-al oír lo que si tutor acababa de decir todos los de la clase enloquecieron, estaban contentisimos.

-Esto...-llamo Naomi a Shanks-¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?.

-Eso todavía no lo sabemos seguro, mandaremos una circular a vuestras casas.

Lo que quedaba de clase lo ocuparon hablando del viaje y comentando algunos detalles de la evaluación inicial.

Con la buena noticia que les habia dado Shanks la clase de matemáticas a ultima hora fue mas llevadera.

-¡Nao!-llamo Shide a su amiga que estaba llegando a la puerta del instituto.-¿hoy estas libre?

-¿Hoy? Pues... si, no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo Naomi algo extrañada por la pregunta.

-¡Genial! Quedamos a las cinco y media en frente al centro comercial.-dijo Shide echando a correr-¡Hasta la tarde!-se despidió.

-V-vale, nos vemos...-dijo Naomi para ella, ya que su amiga ya había salido del instituto.

Ya por la tarde...

-¡Dios!.-exclamo Shide-_¡¿Pero donde se ha metido esta? Si sabe perfectamente que no me gusta que me hagan esperar._-penso mirando su movil que marcaba las seis menos cuarto.

Cabreada dirigio su mirada a la gente que pasaba delante de ella cuando reconoció a un chico moreno, con patillas y su inconfundible sudadera amrilla.

-¡Ei! ¡Hola profe!-saludo Shide a su profesor.

-No me llames profe, me parece muy formal.-le dijo Trafalgar a Shide con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Vale Trafi!-le contesto Shide con una sonrisa.

-¿Trafi?-pregunto Trafalgar extrañado .

-Trafi, diminutivo de Trafalgar, ¿por que?, ¿te molesta profee?-le explico Shide divertida.

-Me parece bien, nunca me habian llamado asi.-dijo el moreno riendo.

Mientras los dos entablaban conversación, en la casa de Naomi...

-¡MIERDA!-exclamo Naomi viendo su reloj-¡¿Por que no me despertaste ma? ¡Te dije que habia quedado!-le dijo Naomi a su madre mientras se preparaba para salir de casa lo mas rápido posible.

-Lo siento Naomi no quería molestarte.-le respondio su madre con voz tranquila.

-¡Marcho que llego tarde!-se despidió saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad-_Shide me mata, Shide me mata... ¡Estoy muerta!_

Faltaban solo tres minutos para que pasase el autobus y solo tenia que girar en la siguiente calle y ya estaba. Pero como siempre la suerte no estaba con ella.

¡PUM!

-¡Ay!-exclamó Naomi cayendo al suelo.-Lo siento mucho.-se reverencio lo mas rápido que pudo. Antes de ver con quien habia chocado dirigió su mirada a la parada de autobus.

-¡Oye, mira por donde vas!.-le dijo el chico con el que Naomi había chocado.

-¡No!-grito Naomi cayendo al suelo de rodillas al ver que el autobus acababa de pasar.-Oh no...

-Esto... ¿e-estas bien?.-pregunto el chico algo confuso por la reacción de Naomi. Rápidamente Naomi dirigió su mirada a el. Se notaba que era mayor que ella, alto, fuerte y con una cara que daba un poco de miedo aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención de el era su pelo rojo que parecia fuego. Al verlo Naomi se dio cuenta.

-¡Anda!-exclamó Naomi mirando al chico-Tu eres el que estaba el otro día en la puerta del instituto.-dijo Naomi dejando aun mas extrañado al pelirrojo.

-Tu eras la que llegaba tarde con otra chica.-dijo el pelirrojo siguiendole la corriente al acordarse del dia.

-Si, Naomi Iburaki es un placer.-se presento Naomi.

-Yo soy Eustass Kid.-se presento el pelirrojo- Naomi, me suena mucho tu nombre, pero no me acuerdo de que.-dijo pensativo.

-Anda, pues que ra... ¡AH! ¡Que llego tarde! ¡Y he perdido el bus!.-se acordo Naomi entrando en estado de pánico.

-Yo tengo la moto aqui al lado te puedo acercar si quieres.-le dijo Kid a Naomi señalando un moto negra que estaba un poco mas alante con unos motivos rojos y una calavera en la parte lateral trasera con la boca cosida.*

Naomi se quedo mirando a Kid cuando por fin dijo:

-Sinceramente... que me digas eso nada mas conocernos... es un poco raro.-Naomi hizo una pausa y se quedo mirando a Kid.-Pero me da mas miedo Shide cuando se cabrea, asi que acepto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Tomatelo como una dilculpa por hacerte perder el bus.-dijo el pelirrojo yendo hacia la moto.-Bueno, ¿y a donde te llevo?.-le pregunto a Naomi tendiéndole un casco.

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas.-dijo naomi entre risas subiendose a la moto.-te agradeceria si me pudieses dejar cerca del centro comercial que esta al lado del Baratie.

-Pues vamos, agarrate bien.-le dijo kid arrancando la moto.

-¿Y a quien estas esperando?.-le pregunto Trafalgar a Shide.

-A la impresentable de Nao, que llega tarde...-dijo Shide molesta. Cuando le empezó a sonar el móvil.-Disculpa un momento Trafi.-le dijo Shide mirando el móvil, le había llegado un mensaje.

NAOMI:

Lo siento mucho, ya estoy llegando en 2 minutos estoy ahí.

-Bueno parece que porfin viene-dijo Shide guardando el movil.

-Nos vemos mañana que lo paséis bien.-se despidió trafalgar con la mano dandole la espalda a Shide. Rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud. Tan pronto se perdió entre la gente una moto paro en frente al centro comercial con dos personas. la que iba en la parte trasera bajo.

-Muchas gracias por traerme.-dijo quitandose el casco, entonces Shide reconoció que era Naomi, pero no sabia quien era la otra persona, ya que el casco le cubría toda la cara.-Hasta otra!-se despidio Naomi. Se dio la vuelta y se encontro con Shide, trago saliva y fue hacia ella.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpo.-esque me pasaron muchas cosas.

-Muchas cosas... te juro que para la próxima no te espero!.-le dijo cabreada Shide empezando a andar hacia la entrada del centro comercial.-¡Date prisa o te quedas ahí!

* * *

><p>*Bandera de Kid no sabia muy bien como describirla xD<p> 


	10. Amor tenia que ser

**Capitulo 10: **Amor tenia que ser.

El jueves empezó como siempre: a primera hora educación física con el odioso de Akainu.

-Dios... te juro que lo último que me apetece ahora es correr.-se lamentaba Naomi.

-Venga, animo.-la animaba su amiga peliazul.

-¿Que toca después?-pregunto Naomi para distraerse un poco.

-Toca historia.-le contesto Vivi amablemente.

-¡Ya basta de palabrería, a correr marujas!-les grito Akainu que estaba corriendo detrás de ellas dándoles un susto de muerte.

Al terminar la clase de educación física fueron al vestuario a cambiarse. Una vez estuvieron todos listos se dirigieron a clase de historia con la profesora Robin.

La clase de historia fue aburrida para la mayoría aunque por suerte Robin sabia como hacer la clase más entretenida en ciertos puntos.

Por fin era el recreo el grupo de 1ºB salió de la clase. En la puerta estaban Luffy, Shide y Zoro esperándolos.

-¡A comer!-exclamo Luffy corriendo por el pasillo nada más ver a sus amigos salir de clase.

-Ostras, ¿y Nami y Sanji?-pregunto Shide extrañada al no verlos por ningún lado.

-Hoy tenían excursión.-contesto Zoro.

-Que suerte...-dijo Shide.- ¿A que no es justo Nao?-Al ver que esta no contestaba la llamo.- ¡Nao!

-¿Eh?-pregunto Naomi al darse cuenta de que la llamaban.- ¿Que paso?

-Hoy estas que no te enteras.-le dijo Shide.

-Ah...ya...-dijo Naomi a desgana.

Vivi y Shide se quedaron mirando a Naomi, tenía aspecto de preocupada.

Después del recreo toco lengua con el profesor Mihawk. La clase fue muy amena y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaba tocando el timbre, ahora tenían clase de biología, la última clase que Naomi quería tener.

Trafalgar entro como de costumbre, andando despacio, tranquilo, sin ninguna prisa en empezar la clase.

-_No puede ser verdad...es imposible._-pensaba Naomi. Dirigió su mirada al profesor que estaba escribiendo en el encerado mientras daba la explicación.-_Esto debe ser una broma..._-Seguía pensando Naomi sin apartar los ojos de aquel profesor tan joven y atractivo para su vista. Por alguna razón no podía parar de mirarlo.-_ ¿Cuantos...años tendrá...?_-se preguntaba mientras lo miraba, se podría decir que estaba embobada. No atendía a la explicación, solo lo miraba y analizaba sus movimientos, podría estar llamándola que ni cuenta se daría.

-Hasta aquí por hoy, ahora os pondré ejercicios.-dijo Trafalgar sentándose.

-Oye sensei, ¿Y si en vez de poner ejercicios nos hablas de ti y de tu vida?-preguntó Alvida al profesor de una forma que daba mucho que pensar. La pregunta de la morena hizo, sin saber la razón, que a Naomi le empezase a hervir la sangre.

-No tengo por qué hablar de mi vida privada con nadie.-dijo Trafalgar tajante dejando a la morena como una completa idiota.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula. Naomi se adelanto y salió la primera, no aguantaba ni un segundo más. Vivi se quedo viendo como su amiga salía de clase.

-¡Eh, Vivi! ¿Que te pasa?-le preguntaron Usopp y Chopper desde la puerta.

-¿No pensáis que a Naomi le pasa algo?-les preguntó la peliazul.

-La verdad, yo no le note nada raro.-dijo Usopp.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Chopper.

-Que poco os fijáis en las chicas...Pues creo que le pasa algo, tiene pinta de que algo le preocupa.-dijo Vivi saliendo de clase.

Shide estaba saliendo de clase cuando vio a Naomi en el pasillo.

-¡Eh, Naomi!-la llamo. Esta la escucho y espero a que su amiga llegase a junto de ella.- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Shide al llegar a su par y ver la cara que tenia.

-Si...-dijo no muy convencida.

-Ese si no me convence...-le dijo Shide preocupándose por ella.- ¡Agh! Haber, hoy tengo gimnasio, salgo a las 9, ¿quedamos en la salida del gimnasio?-le propuso Shide.

-V-vale.-acepto Naomi.

-Y me cuentas todo, que no me gusta verte tan deprimida.-le dijo Shide pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

Ya eran las 9 pasadas, Naomi estaba esperando a Shide en la puerta del gimnasio como habían acordado cuando por fin salió.

-Perdona, el monitor me entretuvo un rato.-se disculpo Shide una vez llego a junto de su amiga.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Naomi con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?-le pregunto Shide.

-Si, pero mejor en otro sitio.

-Muy bien, vamos a cenar, conozco un sitio en el centro que hace unas hamburguesas buenísimas.-dijo Shide empezando a andar.

Una vez llegaron al sitio para cenar empezaron a hablar, mientras esperaban para que les tomasen nota.

-Haber, ¿Que te preocupa?-le pregunto Shide a Naomi.

-P-pues...-empezó a decir Naomi

-Venga, dilo.

-Creo que me está empezando a gustar el profesor de biología...-dijo por fin Naomi agachando la cabeza para tapar su vergüenza.

-...-Shide se quedo mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa picara.- ¡Te lo dije! Ves, ves ves.-empezó a picar a Naomi haciendo que esta se muriese de la vergüenza. Cuando paro de reírse y le dijo:

-Si te gusta ve a por él, yo te apoyo.-la animo Shide.

Antes de que Naomi pudiese contestarle a su amiga apareció un camarero para tomarles nota. Era un chico joven, alto, de aspecto fuerte, con una cara un poco rara pero a la vez atractiva y un pelo rubio que le hacía parecer una piña. En el uniforme llevaba una placa con su nombre.

-Buenas noches chicas, ¿que vais a pedir?-les tomo nota a las chicas.

-Dos hamburguesas completas.-pidió Shide.

-¿Y para beber?

-Una coca-cola y un agua, la coca-cola con hielo...-Shide hizo una pausa para fijarse en la placa del joven.- Por favor Marco.

-En 15 minutos lo tenéis.-les dijo el pelo piña amablemente.

Durante la cena las chicas siguieron hablando, esta vez más animadas. Una vez terminaron de cenar fueron a pagar y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el centro ya que estaban allí.

-Tengo antojo de gofre.-dijo Naomi.

-Creo que había una tienda por aquí cerca.-dijo Shide.-Me alegra que estés mejor después de contarme eso.

-Si, supongo que tenía que soltarlo.-dijo Naomi sonriendo.

-Se notaba que estabas mal, fuimos al gimnasio y ni siquiera preguntaste por Jack.-dijo Shide riendo.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamo Naomi.- ¿Hoy fue?

-Dios no se para que te diría nada.-dijo Shide arrepentida pero divertida.

Las chicas iban charlando tranquilamente de camino a comprar el gofre.

-No os mováis y haced lo que nosotros os digamos.

De repente dos chicos de los cuales no se les veía la cara ya que iban con una capucha puesta, las habían sorprendido por la espalda y las estaban amenazando con una navaja.

Las dos chicas, resignadas, siguieron las indicaciones de los dos encapuchados. Las llevaron a un callejón próximo, en el cual, para la sorpresa de las jóvenes, estaba el grupo de Bellamy.

-Parece que no me equivoque al ver a dos chicas por el centro y pensar que erais vosotras.-dijo Bellamy con su típica risa de hiena.

-¿Que coño quieres ahora Bellamy?-le pregunto Shide de mala gana.

-Eh, eh esa no es forma de tratar a tus superiores.-dijo Sharquiss acercándose a Naomi y Shide acompañado de otras dos chicas.

-Veréis, solamente nos queríamos divertir un rato con vosotras, así de paso podemos saldar cuentas de la vez que nos encontramos en el pasillo.-dijo Bellamy cogiendo a Naomi y Shide por la barbilla y acercándose a ellas.-Hay muchas formas de pasar el rato.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naomi hizo un ademan de pegarle un tortazo a Bellamy para apartarlo, pero dos chicos las cogieron por la espalda en ese momento.

-ts, ts ,ts, tenéis que portaros bien chicas, ¿no querréis que os hagamos daño?-dijo Sharquiss acariciando la cara de Naomi.

-No me toques...-dijo Naomi torciéndole la cara a Sharquiss, Shide le escupió a Bellamy en la cara. Este cabreado hizo una seña a los chicos que las estaban sujetando. Antes de que las chicas pudiesen reaccionar las tumbaron en el suelo. Bellamy le hizo un gesto a Sharquiss para que le pasase el bate que tenia al lado, este se lo paso.

-¡Suéltanos!-exclamo Shide fuera de sus casillas intentando zafarse del agarre.

Los chicos que las tenían agarradas las cogieron por la cabellera y les pusieron la cara contra el suelo haciendo que solo pudiesen ver los pies de los demás.

-Joder...-dijo Shide intentando con todas sus fuerzas sacarse de encima al que la tenia agarrada. Se escuchaban los pasos de Bellamy arrastrando el bate y las risas de los demás.

-Nosotros os avisamos, y habéis querido por las malas.-se escucho decir a Sharquiss.

Cuando las chicas ya se estaban imaginando lo peor se escucharon más pasos llegar rápidamente.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Que mierda estáis haciendo?-se escucho gritar a alguien, era una voz familiar para Naomi, que rápidamente identifico como la de Kid.

Al momento se escucho como Bellamy estaba discutiendo con alguien y de repente sonó un fuerte golpe. Justo después se escucha otro golpe, como una rotura de mandíbula y Bellamy cayó al suelo, acto seguido los chicos que sujetaban a Naomi y Shide salieron corriendo.

-Tsk...Que miedicas.-dijo Kid.

-Eustass, tranquilo, ya tendrás mas oportunidades, no te calientes.-se escucho una segunda voz que hizo que a Naomi se le acelerase el corazón, esta se levanto despacio y miro a Bellamy inconsciente en el suelo, acto seguido vio unas manchas de sangre en el suelo y se encuentro con la mano de Trafalgar delante de ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el moreno a Naomi ayudándola a levantarse. Con el estaban Kid y una chica de pelo rosa, la cual se encontraba ayudando a Shide.

-S-si...-dijo Naomi muy cortada. Miro a Trafalgar y vio que tenía sangre en una ceja.-¿Y tu estas bien? estas sangrando.-le pregunto Naomi preocupada.

-No es nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.-le contesto sonriendo.

-Serán...-dijo Shide sentada en el suelo junto a la chica de pelo rosa, mientras que Kid se entretenía colgando a un chaval por el cuello.

-Tened más cuidado, ya es bastante tarde.-les dijo Trafalgar.

-Unas niñas como vosotras no deberían andar por la calle tan tarde.-dijo Kid para picarlas un rato.

Antes de que las chicas le pudiesen reprochar la chica de pelo rosa le estaba pellizcando la mejilla.

-Kid, déjalas en paz. Son lo suficientemente mayorcitas como para que un idiota como tú les andes a decir lo que tienen que hacer.-le dijo la del pelo rosa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.-se despidió Trafalgar yéndose con Kid y la chica de pelo rosa, los cuales iban discutiendo.

-Vayamos a casa.-dijo Shide echando a andar.


	11. Especial: Un día de la vida de Naomi

Bueno, este capítulo "especial" es como una presentación de los personajes un poco más detallada y del lugar.

La historia la contara Naomi ya que es como la prota. Tranquilos el siguiente capítulo ya vuelve con la historia normal, este es un poco para hacer tiempo ya que ando un poco corta de ideas. De estos capítulos no creo que ponga más a no ser que me encuentre más a delante sin ideas otra vez (pero dudo que pase). Como ya dije es como para presentar a los personajes y situar la historia ^^

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Hola. Bueno ya llevamos 10 capítulos así que ya me conoceréis. Pero igualmente me presento: yo soy Naomi Iburaki, aunque mis amigos me suelen llamar Nao amistosamente. Soy una chica aparentemente normal, un poco loca quizás. Tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 21 de Mayo. Soy bastante alta, no sabría decir justo cuanto mido ya que nunca me gusto ser tan alta, aunque por suerte al terminar la secundaria pare de crecer, ya iba siendo hora. Me encanta el pelo liso y largo que es como yo lo tengo aunque siempre se me ondulan un poco las puntas. El pelo me llega casi hasta la cintura y siempre lo llevo suelto. No me gusta ponerme coleta pero me encanta andar a hacer peinados. Tengo el flequillo de lado y bastante largo por lo que me suele tapar el ojo derecho, aunque a mí no me molesta. Vivo con mis padres, también tengo un hermano, Byron, pero él no vive en casa. Ahora estoy en primero de bachillerato en el instituto Shin Sekai. He perdido contacto con todos mis anteriores amigos, a excepción de Shide, pero lo prefiero así, viejos amigos traen viejos recuerdos, recuerdos que es mejor olvidar. Por lo que prefiero empezar una nueva vida junto con mis nuevos amigos y Shide. Y bueno este es un día de mi vida...<p>

-Naomi, despierta que tienes que ir al instituto.-me despierta mi madre como todas las mañanas. Me levanto a desgana. Fuera de la cama hace frio, pero tengo que ir al instituto. Estamos a principios de Octubre por lo que ya empieza a refrescar. Después de ir al baño y vestirme voy hacia la cocina para desayunar. Allí esta mi padre.

-Buenos días...-saludo educadamente como de costumbre, pero sin obtener respuesta. Esto solo significa una cosa: no tuvo buena noche y ahora estará a hervir de rabia, mejor será esquivarlo. Una vez termino el desayuno dejo la taza en el fregadero y así empieza la primera discusión del día, ya tardaba...

-Lava la taza.-me ordena mi padre en tono agresivo.

-Tengo que irme al instituto, la lavare a la vuelta si quieres.-le digo dándole la espalda para coger la mochila y salir hacia el instituto.

-Te he dicho... ¡Que laves la taza!-me exclama el fuera de sus casillas. Ahora es cuando empieza a explicarme lo que es la responsabilidad y bla, bla, bla.- ¿Te piensas que nosotros vamos a estar siempre aquí para recoger lo que tu ensucias?-comienza con el discurso.-Tienes que empezar a hacer las cosas tu solita, no puedes depender siempre de tus padres. Ya eres mayor, no hace falta que te digamos lo que tienes que hacer, ya debe salir de ti misma...-y así continua con su charla sobre la responsabilidad, y todo por dejar la taza en el fregadero.

-Ya te dije que la voy a lavar a la vuelta.-le digo ya harta de que me repita todo el rato lo mismo. Está empezando a levantar la voz y eso no es bueno, me está poniendo nerviosa. Mi padre es un hombre bueno... o eso pensaba yo de pequeña. En verdad da miedo. Lo odio con todas las ganas del mundo y siempre está dando problemas con su personalidad, si lo pillas de buenas todos contentos pero como este cabreado no hay quien lo aguante. Mi madre y yo le tenemos miedo, aunque no se lo decimos. Yo estoy segura que nuestra vida iría mejor sin él, pero mi madre es demasiado buena. A ella también se le paso por la cabeza, pero está segura de que si lo dejamos solo terminaría suicidándose...y se lo creo bien. Ya nos ha metido en varios problemas y yo, ya desde los doce años, era la que tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque no quisiese. Mi madre asegura que cuando lo conoció era mucho peor que ahora, no me lo puedo imaginar. Ya ahora se altera por nada antes debía ser un caos. Me acuerdo una vez cuando tenía catorce años que no se que discusión tuvo con mi madre se lo tomo tan mal que intento suicidarse tirándose desde nuestro quinto piso, mi madre estaba en estado de shock y no sabía qué hacer, ahí salí yo, a pesar de la rabia que me daba tener que hacerlo entrar yo en razón, nunca le he deseado la muerte a nadie, pero a el... no me habría importado que se tirase ese día por la ventana. Pero no, yo fui a junto de él y le dije "¿Vas a arreglar todo suicidándote? Qué forma de huir tan egoísta, ¿acaso no piensas en somos se sentirán los demás?" obviamente o ultimo lo dije por mi madre que sabía que lo pasaría mal, por mi parte ni iría al entierro. Y como esa ha habido muchas más cosas. Me ha pegado muchas veces a mí y a mi madre. Piensa que todo el mundo está contra él, por lo que nos alejo a mi madre y a mí de toda la familia por parte de madre como padre, e incluso no deja a mi madre que este con sus amigas. Y lo peor fue el detonador que hizo que mi odio por el fuese tal que le desease la muerte. Mi hermano es el mejor, me lleva nueve años, si son bastantes. Hace seis años el día de reyes fue el peor día de mi vida. Empezare diciendo que mi hermano era el típico chico que salía de noche y llegaba al día siguiente a las tantas se metía en cama y dormía hasta la tarde. Es alto, pelo negro, y según muchas chicas muy guapo, su novia, Hana está muy orgullosa de él, y todas sus amigas están celosas. Pues lo que paso ese desafortunado día seis de enero, día de reyes fue...

Mi padre esos días estaba de vacaciones y se había puesto muy pesado con que había que participar en casa. Por la tarde mi madre y yo fuimos a junto de la familia para repartir los regalos y mi padre y mi hermano se quedaron en cada, mi padre limpiando y mi hermano durmiendo. Cuando ya estábamos volviendo a casa a mi madre le empezó a sonar el móvil, era mi padre.

-¿Que le habrá pasado ahora?-susurro mi madre esperando que no fuese nada grave. Cogió el móvil. Una vez colgó dijo-Tenemos que ir rápido a casa.-salimos del coche y aceleramos el paso hasta el portal.

-¿Que te dijo?-le pregunte muy preocupada por su reacción.

-Ha...Echado a Byron de casa.-me dijo muy tensa.

En ese momento todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Era verdad que mi hermano ya era mayor de edad y podía irse de casa, pero no de esa manera. Nada más llegar a casa los encontramos discutiendo a todo pulmón.

Fuimos a preguntarles que había pasado. A mí no me salía la voz.

-¿Por qué estáis discutiendo? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto mi madre muy rápido por la tensión del momento. Entonces mi hermano nos explico lo que había pasado. El estaba durmiendo en la habitación, ya que había salido con los amigos por la noche y estaba muy cansado, pero mi padre entro y lo despertó muy brusco y le dijo que tenía que ayudar en casa que no podía pasarse el día durmiendo. Byron se levanto y fue a la ducha, entonces mi padre le corto el agua con la excusa de que tardaba mucho en ducharse, ahí fue cuando comenzó la discusión.

-¡¿Por qué nunca ayudas en casa? -le grito mi padre muy cabreado.- ¡Mientras estés bajo este techo tienes que hacer lo que yo diga!

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya de casa?-le pregunto mi hermano.

-¡El mejor regalo de reyes que me puedes hacer es irte de casa!-exclamo mi padre.

Ahí termino la explicación de Byron de lo que había ocurrido. Todos nos quedamos en silencian. Esa última frase se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez _¡El mejor regalo de reyes que me puedes hacer es irte de casa! _¡¿Cómo puede decir alguien eso?

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso...?-pregunto mi madre en un susurro sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si lo dije y lo volvería a decir.-dijo mi padre como si nada.

Yo seguía en silencio como un mueble de la casa. No hacía nada, no decía nada, por un momento se me olvido hasta como respirar. Todo se detuvo.

-De acuerdo me voy...-dijo mi hermano sacándome de mi estado de hibernación. Byron cogió la mochila que tenia al lado de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mi padre fue a encerrarse en la cocina y mi madre detrás del para que retirase lo que había dicho. En ese momento me di cuenta de que vivía en un infierno, en una mala pesadilla, que mi vida estaba controlada. Note como unas lagrimas empezaban a hacer surcos por mis mejillas, como se me empezaba a nublar la vista y se me hacia un nudo en la garganta. Entonces reaccione, fui corriendo a junto de mi hermano a suplicarle que no se fuese. Pero el ya no podía volver, no mientras ese hombre que era mi padre estuvieses allí. Una vez mi padre se encerró en la cocina fui a hablar con mi madre.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-le pregunte secándome las lágrimas.

-Voy a llamar a Byron, si dice que vuelve bien y si no...-empezó a decir con un hilo de voz.

-¿Si no...?

-Nos vamos de casa.-concluyo por fin. Ante esas palabras me llene de alegría, por fin libres, sin tener miedo de mi padre. Mi madre llamo a Byron e intento convencerlo de que volviese. Pero él lo tenía muy claro no iba a volver. Ahí fue cuando debería haberme echado a llorar pero en vez de eso en mi cara se dibujo una amplia sonrisa y empecé a hacer la lista mentalmente de lo que me debería llevar, que ingenua fui. Mi padre vino a la habitación para preguntarnos que íbamos a hacer. Estaba muy furioso y yo tenía miedo. Mi madre también tuvo miedo y no cumplió su palabra. Después de que mi padre se fuese toda la noche mi madre me lo explico todo. Lo ingenua que había vivido trece años de mi vida.

Mi madre cuando era joven tuvo a mi hermano y su padre no se hizo cargo. A sí que mi madre y mi hermano se fueron a vivir con la abuela. Unos años después mi madre conoció a mi padre. Este se intento ganar el cariño de Byron pero nunca lo consiguió. El estaba acostumbrado a vivir con la abuela y mi madre no quería a un extraño en su vida. Byron nunca le cogió cariño a mi padre, hasta le tenía miedo, mucho miedo... Más tarde nací yo, y mi hermano decidió "protegerme" de mi padre, siempre estaba conmigo, me llevaba a todas partes y me encubría si hacia algo mal para que no me castigasen. Esa familia que yo tenía desde pequeña, un hermano maravilloso, una madre humilde y un padre bondadoso, ha cada año que pasaba me iba dando cuenta que no todo era como yo pensaba.

Ahí fue cuando deje de considerar a ese hombre mi padre. Muchas veces en casa cuando discutimos dice que yo soy hija única, ahí es cuando saltamos mi madre y yo. Una vez que estaba yo sola con el dijo eso y mi cabreo fue tal que le di una bofetada, el me la devolvió con intereses, caí al suelo y me golpee la cabeza bastante fuerte. Cuando me desperté estaba en mi habitación y mis padres discutiendo. Cada vez las peleas parece que van a mayor.

Bueno volvamos a donde estábamos. Al final apareció mi madre y se ofreció ella a lavar la taza. Salí lo más rápido posible de casa, se me había hecho un poco tarde. Legue a la parada de autobús donde quedo todas las mañanas con Shide, mi mejor amiga que conozco desde la infancia. Es de estatura media, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro con las puntas rojas y lo suele llevar atado. Tiene dos piercings en la oreja izquierda y le encanta la arqueología y los videojuegos. Compartimos bastantes aficiones y gustos y siempre que podemos nos ayudamos. Somos como hermanas. Y bueno, como de costumbre Shide todavía no llega, no le gusta nada esperar por lo que suele salir de casa a la hora en la que debería estar en el lugar acordado. Pero a mí no me importa, así es Shide, no la voy a cambiar. Por fin llega me saluda con la mano y se saca los auriculares del reproductor.

-¡Buenos días!-la saludo alegre, como siempre. Con mis amigos suelo ser alegre y extrovertida, pero con los que no conozco muy bien soy más reservada, y en casa me suelen llamar cadáver ya que con la piel tan blanca que tengo y que no muestro emoción ninguna soy como un cadáver, al principio me molestaba un poco pero ahora ya me da igual. Llega el autobús y subimos las dos para ir al instituto.

-¿Que tal con Jacky?-le pregunto para sacar tema. Jacky es el mote que le puse a un compañero suyo de la clase de full contact en el gimnasio, en realidad se llama Jack y opino que se gustan pero son demasiado tímidos para decirlo. Algún día acabaran saliendo.

-Mira que eres pesada, ¿eh?-me dice Shide divertida, la verdad es que le hace gracias que lo llame Jacky y esta tan pesada con eso. Aunque si le molesta me callo, no quiero que se sienta ofendida, lo digo de broma.

En poco tiempo llegamos al instituto entre bromas. Allí están Luffy y los demás charlando.

-¡Buenas!-los saludamos al llegar a su lado.

-Hola chicas.

La mañana va pasando, a primera hora tenemos Lengua con el profesor Mihawk, tutor de 1ºA. Es un hombre bastante frió pero atractivo, o por lo menos eso es lo que suelen decir de él. Tiene un habla bastante culta y, según nuestro descubrimiento en la playa, puede tener cierta relación secreta son Shanks, el tutor de 1ºB. Su nombre completo es Dracule Mihawk, aunque en el instituto lo llaman ojo de halcón ya que siempre pilla a los que intentan copiar o andan a jugar en clase. A segunda hora tuvimos informática con Kizaru. A decir verdad no se entera mucho de la asignatura. Su nombre real es Borsalino, suena como de mafia, aunque también lo aparenta con esos trajes tono mostaza que suele usar y las gafas que lleva siempre. Aparte de dar clases en el instituto se que trabaja en otro sitios con Aokiji, el profesor de inglés y Akainu el de educación física. Según he oído los tres tienen un puesto de trabajo importante. Ahora estamos en el recreo. Primer momento de relax de la mañana. Luffy, como siempre, se está atiborrando de la comida de todo el mundo y lo peor es que siempre se queda con hambre. Luffy es un chico bastante inocente y que se le coge cariño fácilmente. A pesar de su apariencia es muy fuerte incluso más que Zoro o Sanji, me pregunto si habrá alguien que lo pueda vencer en una pelea o en un concurso de comer, veo las dos opciones imposibles. Un dato curioso a decir de él es que en ocasiones parece de goma, sobre todo cuando le anda a robar comida a los demás.

-¡Luffy! ¡Deja de comerte mi comida!-exclamo Zoro cogiendo por la mejilla a Luffy y estirándola. El moreno ya le había robado más de la mitad de su comida. Zoro es un tipo grande y fuerte, según me comento Shide en educación física es de los mejores. Es un pelín intimidante, mucha gente le tiene miedo, con su pelo verde que parece teñido. Si lo conoces es majo, aunque depende del momento también. Cabe decir que entre sus aficiones destacan dormir, parece una marmota duerme sin parar, y el kendo. Repitió 1º de bachillerato por lo que está en la clase de Luffy y Shide cuando debería ir en 2ºA junto con Sanji y Nami, aunque en cierto modo lo veo mejor, no creo que aguantase mucho estando en la misma clase que Sanji. Sanji es un chico rubio que lleva siempre el ojo izquierdo tapado y tiene las cejas rizadas, que es uno de los temas principales de discusión con Zoro, se hace muy cómico verlos discutir. Lo que más le gusta se podría decir que es la cocina y sobre todo las chicas. Nami, la gata ladrona, o así la apodan. Muchas chicas tienen envidia de ella, es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo, tiene el pelo naranja natural que eso no se suele ver y con los que no la conocen suele aparentar ser amable y alegre, mejor es no verla enfadada. Lo que más le gusta es el dinero, eso esta clarísimo. Después en mi clase están Usopp el mentiroso, tiene una nariz muy larga que es lo que lo caracteriza. Nunca para de decir mentiras por lo que hay poca gente que crea en el, aparte las mentiras que inventa son demasiado exageradas, aunque Luffy se las traga todas. Hago que se le da muy bien es la puntería en eso es formidable. Después esta Chopper, es una monada. Es tan pequeñito y lindo que parece un mapache aunque él dice que no se parece a un mapache que se parece más a un renito. Se le coge cariño desde el primer momento y es impresionante todo lo que sabe de medicina, seguro que de mayor será un medico excelente. En mi clase también esta Vivi, no se mucho de ella ya que es algo tímida, pero me cae muy bien, quizás sea porque fue de las primeras con las que me relacione al llegar al instituto. Se lleva muy bien con Nami, muchas veces cuando las veo están juntas. Tiene el pelo azul y muy largo, es el centro de todas las miradas. Es buena en casi todo y desprende bondad con todo el mundo. Luego están los demás compañeros con los que no tengo mucho contacto como Coby, el chico pelirrosa, Kaya, una chica un poco enfermiza de pelo rubio, es buena amiga de Usopp y también esta Alvida, la odiosa de Alvida, no sé como empezó nuestra relación de odio pero desde luego no podemos estar en una misma clase sin la supervisión de un profesor. Se cree la mejor con su cuerpo perfecto, su piel suave y tersa, su pelo negro y sedoso... me da asco. Y lo peor son las confianzas que tiene con Trafalgar, eso no me debería importar... pero no sé, me saca de quicio, aunque por suerte Trafalgar pasa de ella. Trafalgar es el profesor nuevo de biología. Es bastante joven aunque no podría decir su edad aproximada. Tiene una personalidad tranquila y despreocupada. La primera impresión que da no es muy buena ya que lleva bastantes tatuajes, tiene cuatro pendientes de oro, dos en cada oreja, el pelo alborotado y sus marcadas ojeras, aunque eso es lo que lo hace atractivo.

-¡Nao-chan!-dijo Nami con voz canturrona saltando sobre mis hombros.- ¿que estas pensando? llevas un buen rato callada.

-Nada importante.-le respondo de forma amable con una sonrisa. En ese momento toca el timbre y nos dirigimos a clase. En poco tiempo ya estamos todos en clase. Robin, la profesora de historia ya está en clase apuntando unos datos en la pizarra. Es una chica joven y esbelta, de piel morena. Tiene el pelo negro que hace que destaquen sus deslumbrantes ojos azules. Siempre se le ve muy tranquila. Algo que le encanta es la arqueología, tengo oído que ayuda en un museo de la ciudad y a veces le encargan excavaciones. Las clases de historia con ella aun se hacen llevaderas. Entre explicar una cosa y otra toca el timbre y entra en clase el profesor Trafalgar andando tranquilamente hasta su mesa, y como no Alvida ya empieza a hacer la pelota.

-Hola profe, que guapo lo veo hoy, ¿se ha arreglado expresamente para mí?-le pregunta con un tono de chica inocente, cosa que no es. Trafalgar la mira de reojo unos segundos.

-Deja de decir idioteces y saca los libros.-le ordena el profesor en un tono amenazante, debe de estar arto de ella. Creo que cuando habla con Alvida es el único momento que no sonríe ya que él suele tener una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara todo el tiempo, aunque cuando mas sonríe es cuando esta con Kid ya que no para de picarlo y se nota que le hace mucha gracias ver al pelirrojo cabreado. He de decir que me tiene encandilada, me pierdo mirándolo pero debo concentrarme, tampoco quiero que me termine tratando como a Alvida.

La clase termina rápido y cuando ya me estoy dirigiendo al recreo me paran para encargarme que lleve unas cajas a la sala de profesores. Un poco a desgana pero sin rechistar cojo las cajas con cuidado una sobre la otra y me dirijo a la sala de profesores.

Ya estoy casi llegando cuando resbalo con un papel que hay en el suelo, es cuestión de segundos, pierdo el equilibrio. Por suerte no caigo al suelo pero por el repentino movimiento una caja está a punto de caer al suelo. Cuando ya la veo en el suelo solo puedo pensar una cosa:

-_Espero que no lleve nada demasiado frágil..._

Entonces alguien la coge a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-Vaya Naomi, sí que vas cargada-me dice Shanks levantándose con la caja.-deja que te ayude.-me dice con una sonrisa. No pongo ninguna queja y dejo que coja una de las cajas para llevarlas a la sala de profesores. Shanks es bastante amable con casi todo el mundo y divertido, aunque como alguien haga daño a sus amigos o alumnos da mucho miedo. A veces se pasa un poco de diversión, sobre todo cuando bebe, la mas mínima gota de alcohol lo vuelve una fiesta andante. Tiene pinta de ser fuerte y todos lo respetan en el instituto a pesar de las muchas idioteces que hace. Algunas personas lo llaman Akagami por su pelo rojo como la sangre.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a traer las cajas.-le agradezco una vez legamos a la sala de profesores. En la sala están el loco de Donquixote Doflamingo, Mihawk y Buggy.

-Eh! Shanks, Roger te llama, dice que vayas a su despacho.-le indica Buggy un poco molesto. Entre Shanks y Buggy hay ciertos problemillas, bueno más bien por la parte de Buggy. No sé muy bien los detalles pero más o menos la historia es que fueron juntos a la universidad y allí Shanks metió en varios aprietos a Buggy, aunque sin querer y Buggy le cogió rencor.

Shanks sale de la sala para ir al despacho de Roger, el director, no se mucho de él, rara vez se muestra en público. La última vez que lo vi fue en la presentación. Parece un hombre amable y orgulloso. Entre vuelta para aquí y vuelta para haya el recreo ya termino así que decido ir ya al aula para la clase de inglés con el gélido Aokiji. Digo lo de gélido porque es un hombre muy frio. Es un poco raro de explicar. Podemos estar en pleno invierno con una tormenta de nieve que sale a la calle sin ropa de abrigo. Entro en clase y me siento en mi preciado sitio junto a la ventana, justo en el otro punto de la clase se sienta Alvida. No aguantaría sentarme cerca de ella. La clase de inglés se me hace infernal, nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien el inglés. Lo apruebo pero normalmente con un cinco o un seis como mucho. Después de 55 minutos infernales que para mi cada minuto parece una hora, por fin termina la clase. Ya solo queda una clase para poder irnos: Matemáticas con Buggy el payaso. El tiempo pasa pero Buggy no aparece por la clase.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?-se empiezan a escuchar murmullos en clase, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, pero en vez de Buggy, en su lugar por la puerta entra el jefe de estudios que también es nuestro profesor de filosofía. Es un hombre mayor, aunque con una apariencia bastante robusta, tiene una barba blanca al igual que el pelo que lo tiene largo. Se llama Rayleigh, es bastante cercano al director por eso es como el director suplente. Algunos lo llamas Rayleigh el rey oscuro, pero todavía descubrí porque, aunque algo me dice que no tardare mucho en descubrirlo.

-Buggy ha tenido que ir a hacer unos recados, así que tenéis esta hora para estudio.-nos indica Rayleigh. Esto no es bueno, siempre que tenemos una hora de estudio la clase enloquece. Esperemos que por respeto o temor al jefe de estudios todos se comporten.

Como me esperaba el silencio dura poco. A los diez minutos de clase la gente ya empieza a hablar y a los quince minutos la clase está llena de avioncitos de papel que pasan volando por mi cabeza.

-No deberían hacer eso...-dijo Chopper en un susurro.

-Cierto, por nada llaman al jefe de estudios Rayleigh el rey oscuro...-dijo Usopp bastante asustado por la posible reacción de Rayleigh.

Los cuatro, contando a Vivi, nos giramos para ver al jefe de estudios.

-Esta sonriendo...-dijo Vivi muy bajo. Si, estaba sonriendo, pero daba la impresión de que le rodeaba un aura oscura. Como si estuviese sonriendo al pensar en el posible castigo que nos podría poner por armar semejante follón. Los cuatro tragamos saliva, es obvio que estamos pensando lo mismo. Cruzamos los dedos deseando que la clase acabe lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le dé tiempo a pensar un buen castigo. Por fin toca el timbre, los últimos minutos se hicieron insoportables. Todos salen de la clase en estampida, ya es una reacción normal. A diferencia de los demás yo me tomo mi tiempo para recoger todo y asegurarme que no me dejo nada, aunque me da un poco igual, más bien hago tiempo para no tener que ir a empujones por los pasillos y ya depuso retrasar un poco la hora de llegada a casa. Una vez ya no se escucha mucho ruido por los pasillos me decido a salir. Cojo mi mochila y me la cuelgo de un hombro dirigiéndome a la salida. Allí están Luffy, Zoro, Shide, Vivi, Usopp y Chopper. Aun faltan por salir Nami y Sanji. Normal hoy a última hora tenían con Mihawk. Nunca da por acabada la clase hasta que termine de explicar, y como a alguien le falten los deberes castiga a toda la clase.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos.-se despidieron. Como siempre Chopper y Usopp se fueron juntos y Luffy con Zoro. Shide se quedo conmigo un poco más.

-Nos vemos mañana.-nos despedimos Shide y yo. Después de un rato esperando por Nami y Sanji y ver que no salen Shide piensa que ya va siendo hora de que se vaya.

-Casi va a ser mejor que me vaya yendo.

-Es verdad, aparte hoy tienes gimnasio, y no puedes faltar.-le conteste a Shide con una mirada picara.

-¿Como que no puedo faltar?-repitió ella sin entender mi broma.

-Hombre, no te puedes perder a Jacky.-le dije con una amplia sonrisa al ver como se le coloreaban un poco las mejillas. No le gusta admitirlo pero cuando le hablo de Jack o ella comenta algo de él se pone un poco nervioso y se le nota. Eso es algo que me hace muchas gracias ya que ella no se suele poner nerviosa por nada.

-bo...Nos vemos.-se despidió echando a andar.

-Hasta mañana.-me despedí con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya pasados unos minutos me di cuenta de que Nami y Sanji no salían.

-Mejor yo también me voy a ir.-justo en el momento que dije esto para mi apareció delante del instituto sobre su moto negra Kid.-Hola, Kid.

El pelirrojo se quito el casco y me saludo con un gesto.

-¿Que tal va todo Nao?-me pregunto bajando de la moto. Esustass Kid, es este chico pelirrojo. Lo conocí de casualidad. Pero nos llevamos bastante bien. Lo que no me imagine es que fuese amigo de Law y su compañero de piso, lo cual me entere hace poco. Por lo que se de Kid es un chico bastante difícil. Se cabrea fácilmente y con su fuerza causa bastantes alborotos. Ya solo su cara de pocos amigos da miedo, aunque si lo conoces sabes que en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. Viene casi todos los días a esperar a Law a la salida del instituto para ir a comer. Suele venir cuando acaba su ronda de trabajo de la mañana, pero debido a su mal humor últimamente lo han echado de bastantes trabajos. Por lo que se estos meses no está ayudando mucho con el alquiler del piso y Law ahora lleva todas las cuentas. Me gustaría hacer algo por ayudarlos pero solo soy una chica de 17 años que ni siquiera trabaja. Se lo propuse a mis padres varias veces pero me lo tienen "terminantemente" prohibido.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy que llego un poco tarde.-me despido de Kid y echo a caminar dirección contraria al instituto.-Cuidate y suerte en encontrar trabajo.

Hasta mi casa con como 35 minutos de caminata a paso ligero, pero no me importa. Me pongo los cascos y mientras voy escuchando música veo lo que pasa en la ciudad. Delante de mí pasan unas estudiantes de secundaria en uniforme. No puedo evitar poner una sonrisa. Yo el uniforme ya lo deje atrás en la secundaria. La verdad, en mi anterior colegio nadie respetaba las normas del uniforme, las chicas llevaban las faldas como cinturones, yo no era de esas, pero tampoco la llevaba como decían las normas. ¿Quien lleva la falda por debajo de las rodillas? Yo por supuesto que no. Los chicos en vez del jersey obligatorio usaban sudaderas y americanas. Tanto chicas como chicos nadie respetaba el uniforme, por eso los profesores se empezaron a cabrear y quien no respetaba las normas le ponían una falta grave. A pesar de eso la gente no dejo de saltarse las normas.

Sigo caminando hasta que por fin llego a casa. Cruzo los dedos para no encontrarme a nadie esperando el ascensor, no es que me lleve mucho con los vecinos, aunque ellos tampoco hacen mucho para arreglarlo. En mi edificio todos son bordes, ruidosos y molestos. Solamente conseguí llevarme con dos personas de todo el edificio una chica que podía considerar mi amiga, Erica, que por desgracia se mudo hace dos años y un chico con el cual salí el año pasado y me arrepiento, no fue más que un arrebato por olvidarme de la persona que estaba enamora y era un amor no correspondido. Por desgracia el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Termine dejando al chico pero este no me quiso dejar y aun de vez en cuando me lo encuentro lo intento evitar. Hoy tengo suerte, no hay nadie esperando al ascensor. Entro en el ascensor y pulso el cinco. Mis padres ya deben haber marchado a trabajar, me alegro así no tendré que aguantar a mi padre. Abro la puerta y voy dejando por la casa la mochila, el tenis, y la chaqueta. Entro en la cocina y como de costumbre ahí esta la nota de mi madre:

_"Naomi, nos vamos a trabajar. Tienes algo de pasta en la nevera. _

_Nos vemos a la noche: Mama"_

Después de comer la pasta que me habían dejado en la nevera me voy a mi habitación. Esta completamente patas arriba así que la arreglo un poco. La cama la dejo sin hacer ya que en menos de seis horas ya me meteré en ella y seria una pérdida de tiempo, lo sé, es una forma un poco rara de verlo. Enciendo el ordenador y miro si tengo algún correo. Todo es correo basura. Después me paso por el Messenger por si hay alguien conectado, pero no hay nadie. Las horas van pasando. Cuando me empezaba quedar dormida me suena el móvil. Lo cojo un poco a desgana y veo quien es: Shide.

-Hola.-saluda ella primero antes de que yo diga nada.

-Hola.-la saludo justo mientras bostezo.

-Oye, ¿hoy puedes quedar?

-¿Hoy?-hago una pausa para pensar. La verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-Si, ¿para qué?

-Simplemente para dar una vuelta, es que no tengo nada que hacer.- me responde ella. Siempre me sorprende su sinceridad.- Además hasta las nueve no tengo gimnasio y solo son las cinco y media.

- Vale, me parece bien ¿donde quedamos?

Después de un rato acordando la hora y el lugar me empiezo a preparar para salir. Cuando ya estoy lista salgo por la puerta asegurándome que queda bien cerrada. Al final acordamos invitar también a los otros para que fuese más divertido. Empiezo a caminar por la ciudad sin mucha prisa, me da tiempo se sobra para llegar.

Me gusta mucho la ciudad. Nuestra ciudad se divide en cinco zonas. La zona norte que es donde vive Shide, yo, y según me contaron antes vivía Sanji y Trafalgar pero por cuestiones de trabajo se pasaron a la zona Este Sanji y a la zona oeste Trafalgar. Después esta la zona Sur donde vivía Kid, ahora vive con la Trafalgar en la zona Oeste. También está la zona Este que es donde viven la mayoría, Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Usopp y es donde está el Instituto. La zona oeste es donde viven Robin, la profesores de historia; Shanks, mi tutor y Brook, el profesor de música. Y por ultimo esta la zona central que es donde viven Chopper y Vivi. En esta última zona está el centro Grand Line, es un terreno bastante grande que se divide en un gran parque donde la gente va a pasear y descansar, algo que me gusta mucho de allí es la gran noria que hay, me parece preciosa por la noche cuando encienden las farolas y las luces de la noria, después esta la zona comercial donde todo son calles que se cruzan con muchas tiendas y suele estar muy transitada, es un caos en Navidades se llena de muchísima gente. La parte que más me gusta del centro es el parque, es un lugar muy tranquilo. Dispersados por toda la ciudad también hay varios centros comerciales. También está el restaurante Baratie, un orgullo de la ciudad, mucha gente va allí a comer y según dicen acude gente muy conocida, aunque dicen que los camareros son bastante brutos, nunca he ido pero algún día me aventurare a ir. También está la base de la Policía, es un sitio enorme que ocupa varias manzanas, esa es la base central Marineford. Pero luego has varias pequeñas dispersadas por toda la ciudad. Ya acabo de llegar donde quede con os demás, pero parece que todavía no llego nadie.

-Normal...-digo para mí después de ver la hora. Aun quedan casi 10 minutos para que sea la hora que quedamos. Me apoyo en un muro y espero pacientemente a los demás, en poco tiempo ya estamos todos. Vamos a dar una vuelta y tomar algo. Al estar todos juntos es una fiesta, rara vez podemos coincidir todos. Creo que vamos dando demasiado la nota por la calle pero da igual es divertidísimo. Después de comprar en varias tiendas, perder a Zoro que le faltaba poco para ir borracho, llenarle el estomago a Luffy y reír hasta reventar ya va siendo hora de volver a casa. La verdad es que estos pequeños detalles de pasar una tarde entretenida con tus amigos es lo que te da ánimos para seguir cuando estas deprimido. Ha sido un buen día. Llego a casa y paso de cenar, ya estoy llena, por suerte mi a mi padre le surgió un trabajo fuera y esta noche no vendrá a casa. Después de un rato hablando con mi madre y viendo la tele las dos juntas me voy para cama. Mañana será otro día y lo espero con ansias, nunca pensé que me alegraría ir a clase pero no sé, este año me esta lleno muy bien con mis nuevos amigos y... tengo ganas de volver a verle.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí este capitulo "especial" espero no haberos aburrido mucho, lo siento.<p>

He de decir que ya me volvió la inspiración y ya tengo un poco mas de tiempo para escribir así que pronto, para la semana que viene o así, ya subiré el próximo capitulo que continua con la historia ^^

Pues nada mas, ¡hasta otra!


	12. Agradecimiento

Pues como había dicho al subir el especial, hoy os traigo la continuación de la historia ^^

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra poder sacaros una sonrisa cuando leéis, eso me da mas ánimos para escribir gracias :) y sin mas rodeos aquí tenéis el capitulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: <strong>Agradecimiento.

Naomi iba camino de donde quedaba todas las mañanas con Shide para coger el autobús. Había salido muy pronto así que decidió ir tranquilamente. Todavía no se creía lo que había pasado ayer... Por eso se había despertado tan pronto, le había estado dando vueltas gran parte de la noche.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la parada de autobús...

-¡Naooo!-grito Shide sacando de sus pensamientos a Naomi y acto seguido tirándose encima de ella.-¡Buuenas! Tu también has llegado pronto. Genial. Pues vamonos.-dijo cogiendo a Naomi por el brazo sin darle tiempo a hacer nada.

**-**¿Q-que...? ¿A donde vamos?-consiguió preguntar Naomi extrañada.

-Vamos a comprar bombones.-le contesto Shide con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bombones... ¡¿Bombones?-exclamo Naomi sin entender lo que le decía su amiga.-¿Bombones para que?

-Mira que eres cortita, ¿eh?-dijo Shide.-Haber, ¿que paso ayer?.-le dio Shide una pista.

A Naomi se le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, como para olvidarlo. Rápidamente se empezó a poner roja.

-¿Y q-que tiene que ver eso?.-pregunto Naomi aun sin entenderlo.

-Haber, el nos ayudo ayer, así que como agradecimiento le vamos a dar unos bombones.-le explico Shide mientras caminaban.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la pastelería y se pusieron a buscar unos bombones.

-Mira, estos son perfectos.-dijo Shide divertida mientras le enseñaba a Naomi una caja de bombones en forma de corazón con bombones en forma de corazón tambien, los típicos de San Valentin.

-Mejor seguimos buscando...-dijo Naomi al pillar la bromita de Shide.

Después de un rato de buscar...

-¡Eh, Nao! Mira, estos si que están bien.-llamo Shide a Naomi enseñándole una caja de bombones amarilla con una cinta negra.-Pone que son mitad de chocolate negro con forma de corazón y la otra mitad de licor.

-Esos me parecen perfectos.-dijo Naomi.-Bueno, pagamos y nos vamos ya, que entre tanto chocolate me pierdo.

-Esta bien.-dijo Shide dirigiéndose al mostrador para pagar.

Ya eran las nueve menos cinco y las clases de 1ºA y 1ºB estaban casi llenas, a excepción de Shide que faltaba en 1ºA y Naomi en 1ºB.

-Algo me dice que Naomi y Shide van a volver a llegar tarde.-dijo Usopp apoyado en la pared del pasillo junto a Zoro, Luffy, Vivi, Nami, Sanji y Chopper.

-Quien sabe a lo mejor hoy consiguen llegar, aun les quedan cinco minutos.-dijo Zoro.

-Yo confió en mis damas, seguro que llegan a tiempo.-dijo Sanji.

Mientras los chicos discutían sobre si Naomi y Shide llagarían tarde toco el timbre.

-Nos vemos en el recreo.-se despidieron todos yendo cada uno a su clase correspondiente.

El profesor Pauli acababa de entrar en clase, dejo su carpeta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de la clase cuando apareció Naomi antes de que cerrase.

-¿S-se pu-puede?.-dijo Naomi jadeando por la carrera que se tuvieron que pegar para llegar a tiempo a clase.

-Naomi llegas...-comenzó a decir Pauli cuando lo corto Naomi.

-¡Son las nueve en punto!-exclamo señalando el reloj.

-Esta bien, pasa.

Naomi entro rápidamente en clase y se sentó en su sitio.

-Ya pensábamos que ibas a volver a llegar tarde.-le dijo Chopper nada mas se sentó.

-Casi, pero no.-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

La clase de dibujo paso rápido al igual que la de historia. Ya era el recreo y como de costumbre todos los alumnos salían en estampida.

-Nao, no te olvides de coger los bombones.-le recordó Shide a Naomi desde la puerta de la clase de 1ºB.

-Si ahora los cojo.-contesto Naomi rebuscando en su mochila.

Las dos chicas salieron de la clase dirección a la salida del instituto donde los esperarían Luffy y los demás, pero para asombro de las dos el que las estaba esperando era solo Zoro.

-¡Ei!-llamo Zoro a Naomi y Shide.-Los demás ya han ido a comprar la comida, me pidieron que os esperase.-les explico Zoro antes de que pudiesen preguntar.

Los tres fueron a juntarse con los demás.

-¡Ah! Que rico estaba eso.-dijo Luffy relamiéndose, el cual se había comido la mitad de la comida de Naomi que no le apetecía y la de Zoro.

-Mira que eres tragón Luffy.-le dijo Usopp.

-Shishishishishi.-rió Luffy con el comentario de su amigo.

-Chicos nosotras tenemos que ir a clase.-dijo Naomi.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-pregunto Nami.

-Tenemos que hablar con el profesor Trafalgar.-explico Shide.

-Vale, nos vemos.-se despidieron.

Las dos chicas entraron en el edificio y fueron a la clase de 1ºB en la que tocaba ahora biología.

Ya estaban delante de la puerta, Naomi estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como entrar y eso que era su clase, cuando Shide abrió la puerta de la clase de golpe dejando a Naomi a cuadros.

-¡Hola Trafi!-saludó Shide entrando en la clase como si estuviese en su propia casa.

-Buenos días Shide.-saludo Trafalgar a Shide.-y Naomi.-añadió al darse cuenta de la joven que estaba en la puerta despertandola de su estado de shock.

-Bu-buenos dias.-saludó Naomi muy tímida.

-Naomi ven aquí que tienes tu el regalo.-llamo Shide a su amiga.

Naomi hizo caso de su amiga y se acerco donde estaba ella.

-¿Y que querías? ¿Paso algo?-preguntó Trafalgar.

Shide le dio un codazo a Naomi en señal de que le tendiera la caja a Trafalgar.

-Son unos bombones de licor y chocolate negro.-le explico Shide.-Como agradecimiento por lo de ayer.

Trafalgar cogió la caja de bombones que le tendia Naomi, esta lavanto la mirada para ver la cara de Trafalgar al entregarle los bombones cuando se fijo en la venda que tenia en la ceja.

-Muchas gracias, no hacia falta.-dijo Trafalgar dejando la cajita de bombones encima de la mesa.

-Oye profesor Trafalgar.-llamo la atención de Trafalgar Naomi señalando la venda que llevaba.-eso...¿Es lo que te hizo Bellamy...?-pregunto Naomi preocupada, sorprendiendo a Trafalgar con la pregunta pero rápidamente volvió a su típica expresión de tranquilidad.

-No me llames profesor, dentro de la clase vale pero me parece muy formal.-dijo sonriendo como de costumbre.-Y tranquila, no es mas que un simple rasguño.

-Esta bien.-acepto algo tímida.-¿Y podrías darles las gracias de nuestra parte a Kid y la chica del pelo rosa?

Trafalgar se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Kid.

-Descuida, ya se lo diré.-dijo antes de que tocase el timbre.

-Bueno, me voy para mi clase, nos vemos.-se despidió Shide yendo hacia su clase.

En la clase empezaron a entrar los alumnos, la primera fue Alvida que no le agrado mucho ver a Naomi con Trafalgar.

-¿Que le tenias que decir a Trafalgar?-le pregunto Vivi a Naomi.

-¿Eh? Ah...nada importante.-dijo Naomi.

Cuando solo quedaban diez minutos para que tocase el timbre alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dejo pasar Trafalgar al que había llamado sin separar su mirada de la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo.

Los alumnos pusieron su atención en ver quien entraba por la puerta y ese fue: Shanks.

-¡Hola chicos!-sañudo Shanks tan animado como de costumbre.-Law, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-le pregunto Shanks al moreno con expresión seria.

-Claro.-contesto Trafalgar levantándose y yendo a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor importante...-dijo Shanks cerrando la puerta de la clase.


	13. Momentos de tensión

****Hola! MacyC ya esta qui con el capitulo13! (12 sin contar el especial XD)

Bueno, parece que la petición de Shanks os dejo a muchos con la intriga jajaja tranquilos, pronto se descubrirá )

Y tambien quiero daros las gracias por los comentarios y por ver a alguien nuevo siguiendo la historia: Gracias Smile284 , Haoshadow , Sumiko-chan ^^

Pues nada, aquí os dejo el capitulo para que lo disfrutéis :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: <strong>Momentos de tensión.

-¿Que habrá pasado?-se escuchaban murmullos en clase.

Al poco rato Trafalgar volvió a entrar en clase. Antes de cerrar la puerta se fijo en la cajita de bombones que tenia encima de la mesa.

-¡Akagami!-llamo el moreno a Shanks.-¿Podría dejar esto en la sala de profesores?-le pidió entregándole la caja de bombones.

-Claro.-contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.-Bombones, ¿eh? ¿Un regalo de tu novia?.-pregunto Shanks con una mirada picara.

-A sido un regalo de agradecimiento por parte de unas alumnas.-contesto Trafalgar impasible, como siempre.

Naomi no pudo evitar escuchar aquel comentario de Shanks y se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas, aunque se le paso rápido con la contestación de Trafalgar. Por el contrario Alvida estaba fija en Naomi con expresión de pocos amigos.

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que toco el timbre que indicaba que ahora tenían latín con Doflamingo, esta era una de las asignaturas optativas, la otra era economía que la daba el profesor Shiliew.*

Trafalgar estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando se le acerco Alvida. Naomi estaba a punto de cambiarse de clase cuando se fijo en esta.

-Trafalgar-kun, ¿que te ha pasado en la ceja?.-le pregunto Alvida en un tono de niña pequeña a la vez que estúpido.

-No me trates con tanta confianza.-contesto el moreno tajante sin dirigirle la mirada.-Y lo que me haya pasado o me deje de pasar no tiene importancia, vete a la clase que te toca.

Dicho esto Alvida cogió sus cosas y salio de la clase de mala gana. Ante la escena que acababa de contemplar Naomi no pudo reprimir una risa. Cogió sus cosas y salio de la clase hacia el aula de latín. Shide ya estaba en clase hablando con Luffy. Naomi entro y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola.-saludo nada mas sentarse.

-Buenas.-saludaron los dos a la vez.

En esto entro el profesor Doflamingo por la puerta y se sentó en su tipica postura rara sin quitarse las gafas de sol ni el abrigo de plumas rosas que siempre llevaba puesto.

A la mitad de la clase mas o menos parecía que ya nadie aguantaba, todos estaban quedándose dormidos mientras luchaban por mantener los ojos abiertos a excepción de Luffy que el ya estaba roncando encima del pupitre. Cuando Naomi pensaba que ya no aguantaba mas le llego una nota.

-_¿Una nota?_-se pregunto Naomi extrañada. Rápidamente la abrió para ver de quien era.

_¿Que__ t__al__ con__ Tr__afi?_

Tras leer eso Naomi ya tenia claro de quien era la nota.

_ Pues...como siempre, aunque hoy se podría decir que le dio calabazas a Alvida._

_ JAJAJA ¿¡Que dices! Trafi nunca estaría con semejante idiota, tiene mejor gusto y es solo tuyo._

_ Me gustaría poder decir eso, pero me parece egoísta y aparte dudo mucho que le guste, seguro que hasta tiene novia y todo... y lo mas importante: ES MI PROFESOR._

Cuando Shide estaba leyendo la nota el profesor Doflamingo aparecio detrás de ella y se la quito.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... así que pasando notitas en clase.-dijo con una sonrisilla siniestra. Para desgracia de Naomi y Shide se puso a leerla.-Vosotras dos, esperad aquí en el recreo. Las dos dieron un suspiro y se dejaron caer sobre el pupitre, la habían hecho buena.

Toco el timbre y la clase se quedo vacía en poco tiempo, solo quedaban el profesor Doflamingo, Shide y Naomi. Las dos chicas estaban delante de la mesa de Doflamingo.

-Esta nota me la voy a quedar y se la enseñare al profesor Trafalgar haber que le parece.-les dijo guardándose la nota en uno de sus bolsillos.-Ya podéis iros.

Dicho esto las dos chicas salieron de la clase. Cuando ya estaban a la altura de la sala de profes Naomi dijo:

-Tenemos que recuperar esa nota.

-Si, habrá que esperar a la salida.-dijo Shide mirando la sala de profesores, que ahora en la cual se encontraban Trafalgar y Mihawk.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludo de repente Shanks sorprendiendo a Naomi y Shide. Este tenia las mejillas un poco coloradas.-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Me habéis venido a hacer una visita? ¡Pero que buenas sois!-exclamo el pelirrojo abrazándolas. Las dos chicas tenían la cara llena de gotitas

-¿Q-que le pasa?-le pregunto Naomi en un susurro a Shide.

-Parece... que esta...borracho.-le contesto Shide dudosa.

-¡Shanks!-llamo Mihawk al pelirrojo-Déjalas en paz y ven aquí que las estas asustando.-dijo suspirando.

-¡Ya voy Mihi!-dijo Shanks. Las dos chicas aprovecharon el momento para escapar.-Ay, Mihi pero como te quiero.-dijo Shanks acercándose a el poniendo morritos con intención de darle un beso, pero perdió el equilibrio. Justo antes de que tocase el suelo Mihawk lo cogió por los hombros.

-Anda vamos.-dijo suspirando.-Trafalgar quiere hablar contigo.

Una vez entraron en la sala de profesores fueron a junto de Trafalgar. Allí solo estaban ellos tres.

-Antes de nada te quería hacer una pregunta, Akagami, ¿te comiste tu los bombones de licor?-pregunto Trafalgar señalando la cajita de bombones en la que faltaban la mayoría de los de licor.

-Solo comí uno...-empezó a decir el pelirrojo.-Y después otro y otro y otro.-dijo rompiendo a reír.

-En fin...-dijo Trafalgar suspirando.-Ya se como conseguir la información que me pediste, para mañana te tendré lo principal.-le dijo Trafalgar pasando de la anterior pregunta.

Ante las palabras de Trafalgar la expresión de Shanks se puso seria.

-No te olvides.-le dijo muy serio, aunque toda esa seriedad acabo cuando perdió el equilibrio, otra vez, y cayo al suelo dormido.

-Creo que aparte de los bombones encontró una botella de whisky...-dijo Mihawk observando al pelirrojo tendido en el suelo.

Lo que quedaba de clase pasó rápido. Tuvieron inglés y música. Lo bueno fue que el profesor Brook los dejo salir un poco antes. Naomi espero a Shide delante de la sala de profesores en la cual solo estaba Buggy.

-Todavía esta Buggy en la sala.-le dijo Naomi a Shide una vez estaba con ella.

-¿Y como hacemos?-le pregunto Shide.

-Tengo una idea espera aquí.-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa perversa. Entro en la sala de profesores.

-Vaya pensaba que estaba aquí Shanks, el director le había pedido que fuese un momento a junto de el que le tenia que pedir un recado, no se a quien mas puedo decirle.-dijo Naomi nada mas entrar en la sala.

-Otra vez ese maldito de Shanks...-susurro Buggy molesto.

-Profesor Buggy creo que al director le gustaría mas que fuese Shansk pero quizá si va usted pueda demostrarle al director que usted también es muy bueno en su trabajo.-lo intento persuadir Naomi, y por suerte con éxito.

-Tienes razón yo el legendario Buggy iré a demostrarle lo que valgo a Roger.-dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Naomi se asomo por la puerta de la sala de profesores y le hizo un gesto a Shide de victoria.

-Sinceramente no me imagine que fuese tan fácil convencerlo.-dijo Naomi riendo.

-Mejor, mejor, bueno, ¿tu buscas la nota y yo vigilo?-le propuso a Shide.

-Perfecto.-accedió Naomi dirigiéndose hacia las mesas para averiguar cual era la de Doflamingo. Shide se quedo cerca de la puerta por si venia alguien, cuando se escucharon unos pasos.

-Nao, viene alguien rápido escóndete.-le aviso Shide. Rápidamente las dos chicas se metieron debajo de la mesa que tenian mas cerca. Se escucho como se abria la puerta y entraba alguien, pero por desgracia Naomi y Shide hicieron demasiado ruido, quien acababa de entrar las escucho y se acerco a la mesa en la que estaban.

-¿Que hacéis debajo de mi mesa?-pregunto Trafalgar asomando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

-Dios Trafi no nos des estos sus...-antes de que Shide pueda terminar de hablar se escucho a alguien por el pasillo.

-Dichosos críos...-era la voz de Akainu, aunque se escucha que iva con alguien mas.

-Venga, que por hoy ya se acabo.-dijo la otra persona, era una voz que Naomi y Shide no llegaron a identificar pero Trafalgar si, este cogió por el brazo apresuradamente a Naomi y Shide y se metieron los tres en un armario que había en la sala de profesores. El armario por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para que entrasen los tres, pero a duras penas, sus cuerpos estaban mas juntos de lo que deberían y esto hizo que Naomi se pusiese bastante nerviosa, estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Trafalgar, sintiendo su respiración tranquila, su aliento y su aroma.

-Que raro, me había parecido oír a alguien.-dijo Akainu que acababa de entrar en la sala de profesores

-Venga vamonos Akainu.-le dijo la otra persona que acompañaba al profesor de educación física.

-Ya voy Shiliew.-dijo Akainu cogiendo una carpeta de su mesa y saliendo de la sala de profesores.

En el armario todo era nervios. Naomi tenia la respiración agitada. Estaba a escasos centímetros de Trafalgar, este estaba con expresión seria escuchando atentamente lo que decían Shiliew y Akainu. Una vez ya no se escuchaba a Akainu y Shiliew, los tres salieron del armario.

-Oye Trafi...¿Por qué te metiste tu también en el armario?-pregunto Shide extrañada.-Eres un profesor no hay ningún problema porque estés aquí.

-Si os hubiese dejado a vosotras solas en el armario seguro que os habrían pillado.-dijo Trafalgar con una sonrisa picara.-Y aparte a Akainu no le caigo muy bien, intenta buscar cualquier excusa para echarme y esta podría ser una ya que no debería estar aquí ahora y... tengo que hacer algo en concreto.-le explico a Shide. Trafalgar se dio la vuelta y se acerco a una mesa acto seguido se puso a rebuscar en los cajones y carpetas.

-Law, ¿no sabrás por casualidad cual es la mesa de Doflamingo?.-le pregunto Naomi recuperándose del momento que acababa de pasar. Trafalgar levanto la vista de las cosas que estaba revisando.

-Es esa de ahí.-dijo señalando una mesa bastante desordenada y con unos motivos decorativos de flamencos y plumas rosas, con una especia de marca que era una cara sonriente tachada. Lo cierto era que destacaba bastante, o mas bien MUCHISIMO.

-Gracias.-le agradeció Naomi dirigiéndose a la mesa que le había señalado junto a Shide y empezando a rebuscar.

-¿Que es lo que estáis buscando?.-les pregunto Trafalgar curioso sin apartar la vista de os papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Eh...bueno...no es nada.-dijo Shide un poco nerviosa por la pregunta.-¿Y tu que buscas?

-Bueno... algo sin importancia.-contesto el moreno.

-Hagamos un trato-propuso Naomi.-ya que nosotras no estamos buscando nada y tu se podría decir que tampoco, digamos que ninguno de los tres ha estado aquí. Que sea un secreto.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Trafalgar con una sonrisa.

Una vez todos encontraron lo que buscaban salieron de la sala de profesores con cuidado de que nadie les viese.

-Bueno yo ya marcho que llego tarde.-se despidió Shide a la vez que echaba a correr. Cuando Naomi ya se iba a marchar Trafalgar la llamo.

-Naomi, ¿podrías decirle a Eustass que hoy me tengo que quedar un rato mas?-le pidió Trafalgar.-Debe estar en la entrada.

-Claro, sin problemas.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos mañana.-se despidió caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oye, por cierto.-la llamo Trafalgar. Este se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.-Muchas gracias por los bombones estaban muy ricos.-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazon de Naomi diese un salto. Tenia ganas de acercarse a el, tanto como cuando estaban en el armario y abrazarlo para volver a aspirar su aroma. Queria decirle como se sentia, pero redujo su respuesta a:

-No hay de que, tu nos salvaste a nosotras.

Naomi llego a la salida y como Trafalgar le había dicho allí estaba el pelirrojo apoyado a la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Naomi se acerco a el sigilosamente.

-¡Kid!-lo llamo dándole un pequeño susto.

-Naomi, no me des estos sustos, ¿quieres?-le dijo estirándose.

-Perdona, perdona.-se disculpo Naomi riendo.- Me ha dicho Law que hoy se tiene que quedar un rato mas así que te avisase.-le explico Naomi a Kid.

-Hay que joderse...-dijo molesto.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy que se me ha hecho tarde y aun me queda media hora de caminada.-dijo Shide ya cansada de solo pensarlo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.-Yo ya he comido y ahora iba a salir con el idiota de Trafalgar. Si llegas tarde yo te puedo acercar un momento en la moto, llegaras antes.-le dijo Kid.

-Pues la verdad te lo agradecería.-le dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

Los dos fueron hacia la moto que estaba justo en frente del instituto. Subieron y la moto arranco tan ruidosa como de costumbre.

Ya estaban llegando a casa de Naomi. Estaban esperando a que el semáforo se pusiese en verde cuando al coche que llevaban delante le empezó a echar humo el motor. La señora que llevaba el coche se bajo y vio horrorizada como salia humo de su viejo coche, en esto ,para la sorpresa de Kid y Naomi, la señora se acerco a la moto negra en la que estaban.

-Oye, oye, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a mi coche?-le preguntó la señora a Kid sin obtener respuesta.

El pelirrojo molesto prefirió no contestarle y pasar de ella, mientras Naomi se aguanta la risa. La señora insistió.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-le insistió la señora a Kid haciendo que se le hinchase la vena y Naomi no pudiese aguantar la risa.-Es que yo estaba tan tranquila cuando escuche un "pum" y de repente empezó a echar humo.

-¡Señora, ¿y yo que coño se?-le grito Kid a la viejecita muy cabreado.

-¿Me ayudas con el coche?-le pidió la viejecita.

-¿EH?-pregunto incrédulo Kid.-Llame a la grúa a mi que me cuenta.-le contesto Kid deseando que por favor abriese el semáforo de una vez para poder salir de allí. ¿¡Desde cuando tardan tanto en abrir los semáforos!

-Venga Kid ayuda a la pobre señora.-le dijo Naomi aguantando la risa por un momento.

-¿¡Pero tu me ves cara de ir ayudando a abuelitas indefensas por el mundo!-le pregunto Kid a Naomi mas que molesto.

-No, mas bien te veo cara de un sanguinario pirata por el que se ofrece una gran recompensa por su cabeza, pero se que en el fondo tienes tu corazoncito.-lo convenció Naomi.

Kid llevo la moto hasta una esquina de la calle para no molestar a los que circulaban. Naomi se quedo en la moto esperando a que Kid acabase de ayudar a la señora, la verdad, era una escena muy cómica.

-Viste al final no fueron ni 10 minutos.-le dijo Naomi riendo una vez Kid volvió a la moto.

-Si...-dijo Kid dedicándole una mirada de "Esta me la pagas".

Por fin llegaron a casa de Naomi, esta se bajo de la moto y le devolvió el casco al pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias por traerme.-le agradeció Naomi.-Al final siempre me llevas tu cuando llego tarde a algún sitio, vas a ser mi chófer.-dijo Naomi divertida.

-Si, si...Bueno nos vemos.-se despidió Kid arrancando la moto y perdiéndose entre las calles con gran estruendo.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí este capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado ^^<p>

Una aclaracion *Shiliew, para quien no le suene es el tipejo de la marina que estaba encerrado en Impel Down y se unió a la tripulación de Barba negra (Toma spoiler! xDD)


	14. De excursión al museo

Aquí os traigo el capitulo 13 (14 contando el especial xD). He de agradecer a todos los que habéis comentado, si yo os saco una sonrisa cuando leéis mi fic a mi me la sacáis cuando leo vuestros comentarios :) Así que intentare seguir con la historia lo mejor que pueda para no decepcionaros ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong> De excursión al museo.

Ya era lunes por la mañana, exactamente las nueve menos veinticinco. El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido, ya que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían pasado gran parte de la noche estudiando para el primer examen del primer trimestre. Entre ellos Naomi, la cual ya se encontraba en la entrada del instituto sentada en un bordillo de la verja.  
>-Vaya Naomi, si que has llegado hoy pronto- dijo una voz grave a su lado.<br>Naomi levanto la vista de sus apuntes y se fijo en quien acababa de llegar: era Zoro.  
>-Hola, pues si, quería estudiar antes de entrar en clase- dijo Naomi enseñándole los apuntes.- No me imaginaba que tú durmiendo tanto te levantases tan pronto.<br>-Bueno, yo también quería repasar, pero ya se me pasaron las ganas -dijo el peliverde dejando su mochila al lado de la de Naomi y sentándose en el bordillo junto a ella. El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Y así estuvieron hasta que Zoro rompió el silencio.  
>-¿Cómo es que hoy no vienes con Shide?-le pregunto a Naomi con los ojos cerrados. El peliverde estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas, los brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza y recostado contra la verja.<br>-Vine muy pronto, así que no quería molestarla- le explico Naomi apartando la vista de sus apuntes para mirarlo.  
>-¡Hola chicos!-los saludo Luffy que acababa de llegar.<br>-Hola- lo saludo Naomi con una sonrisa. Zoro se limitó a levantar la mano en señal de saludo.  
>Luffy se sentó junto a ellos y vio lo que Naomi estaba estudiando. Rápidamente le cambio la cara.<br>-Que aburrido, filosofía...-dijo Luffy haciendo una mueca.  
>Justo en ese momento llego Alvida que al ver a Naomi giro la cara y susurro algo que el pequeño grupo no llego a oír.<br>-Te tiene fichada- dijo Zoro riendo.  
>-Ya, no sé qué le pasa conmigo- le dio la razón Naomi suspirando y apoyando la espalda contra la verja.<br>-Nao, ¿que le has hecho?- pregunto Luffy.  
>-Yo no le he hecho nada- contesto Naomi.<br>-Luffy... tú no eres el más indicado para preguntar eso...-dijo Zoro separándose de la verja.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-pregunto Naomi curiosa.<br>-Si, ¿y eso?-pregunto Luffy sin entender lo que decía su amigo.  
>-Que memoria...y eso que fue el curso pasado- dijo Zoro suspirando.<p>

**Flash Back**

Zoro y Luffy estaban saliendo del instituto, ya hacía tiempo que había tocado el timbre, pero Zoro se quedo dormido y su amigo lo espero.  
>-Creo que me he quedado más de la cuenta. Ace se va a cabrear...-se lamentaba Luffy.<br>-Perdona- se disculpó Zoro.- No tenías porque esperarme.  
>-Ya, pero me apetecía shishishishi.<br>-¡L-l-l-l-lo s-s-siento!-se escucho una voz que procedía de la puerta del instituto. Zoro y Luffy se extrañaron, pensaban que ya no quedaba nadie. Luffy echo a correr seguido por Zoro hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz. Una chica morena, bastante gorda estaba sujetando a un chico de pelo rosa con unas gafas redondas por el cuello. Este estaba atemorizado, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, la chica que lo agarraba sujetaba en alto una gran maza con la mano que le quedaba libre.  
>-¡Eh! ¡Tu!-llamo Luffy la atención de la morena con una expresión bastante seria.- ¿Que estás haciendo?-le pregunto sin entender porque aquella chica estaba sujetando al pelirosa por el cuello.<br>-¡Idiota!-exclamo Zoro dándole un capón.- ¡Esta claro que está molestando a ese chaval!-le explico Zoro molesto por la ignorancia de su amigo.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Como va esa vieja fea a molestar a ese chaval?-pregunto Luffy tan inocente como de costumbre.<br>-Dios...-suspiro Zoro-.Tú no eres idiota, eres lo siguiente- dijo frotándose la sien.  
>La chica morena soltó al chico del pelo rosa dejándolo caer al suelo.<br>-¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido llamar fea a Alvida?! ¡Estás muerto, escapa!-exclamo el pelirrosa muerto de miedo.  
>-"Fea"...-susurro la morena.- Me has llamado "fea" a mi... la chica más guapa del instituto.<br>-Si- afirmo Luffy.- Fea y gorda.  
>Con esas palabras a Alvida se le hincharon las venas de la frente.<br>-No la cagues más- le dijo el pelirrosa a punto de desmayarse.  
>-¿Me has llamado...-empezó a decir Alvida en un tono de voz normal-¡FEA Y GORDA!-exclamo yendo hacia Luffy con la maza en alto con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Luffy la esquivo sin problemas.<br>-Bueno Luffy te lo dejo a ti- dijo Zoro separándose de su amigo para tumbarse en el césped.  
>-Sí, acabo rápido- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Acto seguido le pego un puñetazo en el estomago a Alvida haciendo que se desmayase. El chico de pelo rosa estaba que no se lo podía creer, esa chica lo llevaba molestando desde que entro en el instituto y aquel chico la dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe.<br>-Hola-saludo Luffy al pelirrosa asustándole.- Me llamo Monkey encantado, y aquel es Zoro- se presento con una ancha sonrisa señalando al peliverde que descansaba en el césped.  
>-H-hola, yo me llamo Coby- se presento por fin el pelirrosa.<p>

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡¿Le pegaste un puñetazo a Alvida?!-exclamo Naomi sin poder creérselo.  
>-¿Quién es Alvida?-pregunto Luffy. A Zoro y Naomi se les cayó una gotita por la frente.<br>-¿Y Alvida estaba gorda?-dijo Naomi sin poder evitar reírse.  
>-¡Hola chicos!-saludo Nami que acababa de llegar junto con Vivi y Shide.- Si que os estáis divirtiendo vosotros tres.<br>-Que suerte que hoy tenemos excursión- dijo Shide sentándose al lado de Naomi.  
>-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Naomi.<br>-¿Hoy había excursión?-añadió Luffy.

El examen ya había pasado al igual que el recreo, después ya no subieron a clase. Ya salieron para el museo. En la excursión los acompañaban los tutores: Shanks y Mihawk. Según lo que les habían dicho los tutores ya estaban llegando.  
>-Tengo hambre...-se quejo Luffy a la vez que le rugían las tripas por enésima vez.<br>-Venga que ya queda menos- lo animaba Shide.  
>Por fin llegaron y bajaron del autobús. Ese museo no era uno cualquiera. Lo acababan de inaugurar hacía poco por lo que para promocionarlo hacían descuentos a colegios. Nada más llegar a la entrada ya te quedabas impresionado. El museo estaba dividido en tres edificios de no más de dos plantas, excepto el principal que tenía un pequeño mirador en la azotea y era de unos tres pisos. En conjunto el museo era un gran jardín decorado con flores de todo tipo que daban un toque alegre al lugar, aunque en la fecha en la que estaban no lucia tanto, debía estar mucho más bonito en primavera. Distribuidos por el inmenso jardín había esculturas de artistas famosos y no tan famosos y también estaban los tres edificios del museo con un margen de distancia entre cada uno. Los alumnos entraron en el recinto.<br>-Chicos-llamo Shanks a los alumnos una vez estaban todos en los jardines-, podéis ir a visitar el museo en grupos- dijo Shanks.  
>-Pero...-empezó a decir Mihawk.-Sin salir del recinto. Y en dos horas nos volveremos a reunir aquí-les aviso.<br>-Y más os vale no hacer ninguna tontería, que sois alumnos de bachiller-les advirtió Shanks haciendo que tragasen saliva.  
>Los alumnos se dividieron en pequeños grupos y fueron a investigar el lugar.<br>-¿Por dónde empezamos?-pregunto Chopper.  
>-A mi me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines-dijo Vivi.<br>-Sí, y después podríamos ir a ver las exposiciones que tienen- propuso Naomi.  
>-Bien pues vamos-dijo Usopp empezando a andar.<br>-¡Esperad!-exclamo Luffy muy serio.- Primero vamos a comer algo-dijo rompiendo toda la seriedad del momento.  
>-Está bien-accedieron todos riendo.<br>El grupo fue a la cafetería del museo, que bastante les costó encontrarla, aunque gracias a eso ya se recorrieron todos los jardines. Entro Zoro acompañando a Luffy para que se comprase un bocata y así que no se muriese de hambre.  
>-Que buena pinta tiene todo-dijo Luffy babeando.<br>-Decídete Luffy-le metió prisa Zoro.  
>-Si... ¡Ah!-grito Luffy.<br>-¿Q-que te pasa?-le pregunto Zoro asustado por el grito de su amigo.  
>-C-como no sabía que teníamos excursión no traje dinero-dijo Luffy con los ojos llorosos.<br>-Puf... está bien te lo pagare yo...-dijo Zoro suspirando.  
>Nada mas comprar el bocata se fueron a hacer lo propuesto anteriormente.<br>-Haber, en primer lugar podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el edificio central-dijo Usopp analizando el mapa del lugar.  
>-¡Si, vamos!-exclamo Luffy echando a andar, cuando se paro y se giro hacia sus ... ¿por dónde es?<br>-Luffy no tienes remedio-dijo Zoro llegando hasta el.- Es obvio que es por aquí-dijo el peliverde muy seguro de sí mismo señalando el camino de la izquierda.  
>-Zoro...mejor calla, que Luffy iba mejor que tu-dijo Shide. El camino se dividía en tres, uno hacia la izquierda el que había elegido Zoro, otro hacia el frente, que era por el que iba Luffy y otro hacia la derecha que era por donde estaba el edificio principal.<br>-...-Zoro se quedo callado con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.  
>El grupo se puso en marcha hacia el edificio principal. En poco tiempo y con la ayuda del mapa llegaron a su destino. Ese sitio era inmenso. Cualquiera se podría perder allí. El museo en conjunto era enorme, tan grande que de camino al edifico principal no se encontraron con ninguno de sus compañeros.<br>-No sabía que tuviésemos un museo así en la ciudad...-dijo Chopper mirando todo lo que le rodeaba, como un niño que acaba de entrar en una fábrica de juguetes.  
>-No ya...-dijo Naomi fascinada.<br>-Dicen que se inauguro hace poco, normal que no lo conocieseis-dijo Shide viendo el mapa.  
>El pequeño grupo empezó a andar por el museo sin perder detalle de todo lo que tenían allí expuesto. No era tan descomunal como el Oceanográfico de Valencia pero tenía bastantes exposiciones y todas bien distribuidas, lo suficiente para un museo en condiciones. Había una zona para ciencias, otra para arte, otra para historia, otra para escultura y demás exposiciones. Sin darse cuenta los jóvenes se fueron separando.<p>

-Vaya hombre...les quito los ojos de encima un momento y se pierden-dijo Zoro al darse cuenta de que estaba me iré a echar una siesta en los jardines-dijo para el dando la vuelta y yendo por donde había llegado.

-Chicos...-llamo Chopper a los demás con un hilo de voz y los ojos llorosos-¿Dónde estáis?-dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-Ostras...ni cuenta me di que me había separado de los otros-dijo Naomi viendo que estaba sola.- Pues me voy a la exposición de arte moderna...Mierda, y eso ¿dónde queda?

-Vaya...parece que me he separado de los otros-dijo Vivi al no ver a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Q-q-q-que miedo, estoy perdido en un museo-dijo Usopp temblando- Y si, y si...¿está encantado?-se pregunto muerto de miedo.- ¡AH! ¡Socorro!-exclamo echando a correr sin rumbo fijo.

-Anda, me separe de los demás, que fallo-dijo Shide al darse cuenta de que estaba sola.-Pues nada, me iré a ver la zona de arqueología-dijo viendo en el mapa donde quedaba.

-Mira que son...-dijo Luffy suspirando-Se han perdido todos.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo dejo ^^ he de deciros que por ahora escritos solo tengo un capitulo mas y otro por la mitad por lo que apartir del siguiente capitulo las actualizaciones tardaran más, espero que podáis aguantar xD<p> 


	15. La aventura de Luffy

Antes de nada me disculpo por los problemas del capitulo anterior, los siento. Y ahora os dejo la continuación de la excursión ^^

Os advierto que en este capitulo hay muchos cambios de personaje ^^U

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: <strong>La aventura de Luffy.

Luffy, Zoro, Vivi, Usopp, Chopper, Shide y Naomi se habían separado y cada uno iba por un camino distinto ahora.

-¿Me pregunto dónde estará la cafetería?-se pregunto Luffy pensativo mientras caminaba por las instalaciones del museo.- _Haber, primero tengo que ir a los jardines_-pensó buscando algún cartel que le indicase donde estaba.

Mientras, en otro punto del museo...

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Zoro asustando a una señora que estaba con su hijo, esta lo cogió en brazos y se alejaron del peliverde.- ¡¿Dónde estaba la salida?

Zoro se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos por tercera vez, aunque siempre aparecía en un sitio diferente.

-¡Al fin!-exclamo Luffy al encontrar por fin un cartel que indicaba su posición y como llegar a los jardines. Siguió las indicaciones que le decía el mapa y, después de dar infinitas vueltas, llego a los jardines.-Bien, ahora a buscar la cafetería-dicho esto Luffy puso rumbo a la cafetería, o por donde él creía que podía estar.

Luffy seguía caminando por aquella inmensidad de jardines, cuando sin darse cuenta se metió en un laberinto que tenían en los jardines. Los arbustos que hacían de muros eran lo suficientemente altos para que el que entrase dentro no pudiese ver donde estaba. Y Luffy, muerto de hambre otra vez, entro sin darse cuenta.

-Que hambre...-dijo decaído.-Pero ¿donde está la cafetería?

Luffy siguió andando por aquel laberinto esperando encontrar algo de comer. De repente el moreno olio algo que parecía delicioso. Fue caminando guiado por aquel delicioso olor.

-Que bien huele-dijo Luffy babeando y siguió caminando esperando encontrar lo que olía tan bien.

Mientras Luffy seguía aquel delicioso olor Zoro seguía dando vueltas por el museo.

-_Ahora sí, tiene que ser por aquí es el ultimo camino que queda-_pensó Zoro jadeando debido a las carreras que se había pegado por el museo. Decidido fue por el último camino que le quedaba y por fin vio la luz. Ya había llegado a los jardines después de casi media hora de carreras por el museo.-Ya iba siendo hora...-dijo en un susurro. Zoro salió del museo y se dirigió a una zona de césped donde pegaba el sol, se acerco al árbol que estaba a su lado y se recostó contra el tronco haciendo que las ramas le tapasen el sol que le golpeaba la cara.

Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho algo que rompió su momento de tranquilidad, alguien se aproximaba a él. Abrió los ojos para ver quién era y rápidamente entro en tensión al comprobar quien había sido el desgraciado que le había interrumpido la siesta.

Luffy ya estaba en el lugar del que procedía el olor. En una ventana había un plato con mucha carne, cosa que el moreno no podía resistir. Sigilosamente se acerco hasta la ventana cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo desmayarse.

-¿Quien será, Kikyou?- escucho una voz femenina.

-No lo sé, pero se quería comer la comida de Hebihime-sama-dijo otra voz más grave.

Pasado el tiempo Luffy despertó. Estaba en una habitación blanca, o eso es lo que le pareció. Le dolía un poco la cabeza aunque lo peor era que se moría de hambre.

-C-comida...-susurro Luffy.

-Parece que tiene hambre-dijo una voz femenina distinta a la que escucho antes de desmayarse.

-Belladona, ¿quiere que vaya a por algo de comida?

-Está bien, muchas gracias Margaret.

Luffy abrió los ojos despacio, ¿Había oído bien? ¡Le iban a traer comida, al fin! A su lado estaba una chica de cabello moreno con unas gafas a modo de diadema puestas por encima de un pañuelo de flores verde. De la sala estaba saliendo una chica rubia de pelo corto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto desorientado.

-Vaya, parece que ya te despiertas, estas en...-la morena no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se escucho a alguien discutir por el pasillo.

-Nyon, no tengo por qué hacerte caso, estoy segura de lo que hago-se escucho una voz femenina a la vez que unos pasos apresurados.

-Hancock, ¡sabes perfectamente que aquí no pueden entrar hombres!-exclamo otra voz, esta más seca, como de anciana.

Acto seguido la puerta de donde estaba Luffy se abrió bruscamente. La puerta la había abierto una chica de pelo liso negro, tenía la piel blanca y de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes de serpiente bastante grandes. Llevaba un uniforme compuesto por una falda negra, una camisa blanca y una americana gris con corbata negra. En sus hombros cargaba una serpiente bastante peculiar, era blanca con ciertas manchas rojas, la serpiente llevaba un pañuelo azul marino atado y un trozo de calavera encima de la cabeza. Los ojos de Luffy se encontraron con los de la morena, esta no pudo evitar apartar la mirada sonrojada.

-¡Hancock! Te estoy hablando-dijo una señora bajita de pelo rosa con un gran bastón empujando a la morena para que le dejara paso.

-¿Quienes sois? ¿Y donde se supone que estoy?-pregunto Luffy muy confuso.

-E-e-esto...-empezó a decir Hancock. Pero los ojos de Luffy se colocaron sobre ella haciéndola sonrojar.

-Joven,-llamo la anciana a Luffy.-estas en el instituto femenino Amazon Lily-le explico la anciana.-Yo soy Nyon, la directora y esta es Boa Hancock, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-le presento la anciana a Hancock.

-¿El instituto femenino Amazon Lily?-repitio Luffy.

-A si es-afirmo Hancock tras recuperarse.- ¿Y t-tu quien eres?-le pregunto a Luffy.

-Yo soy Monkey del instituto Shin Sekai-se presento el moreno con una amplia sonrisa. Haciendo perder el equilibrio a Hancock.

Mientras Luffy era atendido por las chicas de Amazon Lily, en los jardines del museo...

-¿No te interesa el museo, Roronoa?-le pregunto el moreno a Zoro.

-Más que ver obras de arte que no entiendo y cosas del pasado prefiero echar una siesta en este sitio tranquilo-le contesto Zoro al moreno.-Y usted, profesor Mihawk, ¿Cómo es que no está con el profesor Akagami?

-Bueno, dijo que quería ver algo... y salió corriendo-dijo Mihawk con una gotita en la frente.

Entre los dos se hizo el silencio. A pesar de ser profesor y alumno tenían cierta rivalidad entre los dos. Mihawk se sentó en el césped cerca de su alumno.

Zoro estaba tumbado contra el árbol. Ya no podía dormir, no con Mihawk sentado a su lado.

-¿No deberías estar en el museo, o obligándome a ir a ver la exposición aunque no quiera?-pregunto Zoro para intentar sacar tema de conversación.

-Estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro me marea y respecto a ti sé que no sería capaz de convencerte para que entrases-dijo Mihawk con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Por el contrario Zoro lo estaba observando detenidamente, viendo como ondeaba su pelo con la suave brisa, como sus ojos brillaban con los rayos del sol, como se apoyaba sobre su mano derecha en el césped. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le podía quitar el ojo de encima. Rápidamente se giro sobre el césped para darle la espalda.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas...-le dijo Zoro con un hilo de voz. Mihawk arqueo una ceja extrañado por la respuesta del menor. Pasados unos minutos dijo:

-¿Me estas sugiriendo que te obligue a entrar en el museo conmigo?-pregunto Mihawk. Al no obtener respuesta se acerco a Zoro y comprobó que se había quedado dormido.-_Como duerme este chico_-pensó Mihawk con una sonrisa. Volvió a su postura de antes esperando a que el peliverde despertase.- _La verdad, aquí se esta muy bien y más en buena compañía._

Por otra parte, no muy lejos del museo estaba Luffy en el instituto Amazon Lily.

-Así que estabas en el museo, pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-le pregunto la Directora a Luffy.

-Pues me había separado de los demás y tenía mucha hambre, así que fui a buscar la cafetería, pero en vez de eso me llego un olor muy rico, lo seguí y llegue hasta aquí-dijo Luffy pensativo.-Eso me recuerda que me muero de hambre...-dijo escurriéndose hasta el suelo a la vez que le rugía la tripa.

Dicho esto la directora lo acompaño al comedor y le sirvieron una buena bandeja de comida.

-Disfrútala-le dijo Nyon. El moreno siguiendo su consejo se puso a comer sin parar. Mientras Luffy comía las estudiantes del instituto se fueron aglomerando al rededor de él como si nunca hubiesen visto a un chico. Le tiraban de la piel, le sobaban el pelo...

-Dejadme comer-les pidió Luffy un poco molesto por tanto manoseo. Las chicas que estaban al rededor de Luffy se fueron separando.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunto Luffy.

-Pues debes rondar casi las dos horas.-le contesto Hancock.

-¡Dos horas!-exclamo Luffy asustando a todas las chicas que se encontraban en el comedor.-Me tengo que ir ahora mismo.-dijo metiéndose en la boca toda la comida que le quedaba.

-¡Espera Luffy!-llamo la directora a Luffy que ya había salido corriendo por los pasillos. La directora junto con Hancock y gran parte del instituto se dirigieron a la entrada.

- Bueno esto es una despedida...-dijo Hancock con los ojos llorosos. Las demás estudiantes del centro también empezaron a sollozar. Solo habían pasado con el moreno dos horas escasas y ya le habían cogido cariño.

-Luffy, ¿sabes cómo llegar al museo?-le pregunto la directora Nyon.

-Por supuesto-dijo Luffy echando a andar...en sentido contrario a donde estaba el museo.

-Margaret, Hancock, acompañad a Luffy al museo-les pidió Nyon. Ellas aceptaron sin rechistar.

-Luffy, antes de que te vayas te queríamos dar esto de parte de todas-le dijo Hancock a Luffy entregándole una gran mochila llena de comida y demás.

-Oh, muchas gracias Hancock-le agradeció el moreno poniéndose la mochila en la espalda.

-_Di-dijo mi nombre..._-pensó Hancock a punto de desmallarse.-_eso significa que estamos prometidos..._

Así se pusieron en marcha los tres para ir al mueso.

Ya estaba a punto de acabar el tiempo que les habían dado a los alumnos para investigar el museo poco a poco se iban juntando en los jardines.

-Bueno, parece que ya vamos estando todos-dijo Shanks contando los alumnos.

-¿Quienes faltan?-pregunto Mihawk que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues faltan...-empezó a decir el pelirrojo.-Luffy, Shide, Naomi, Vivi, Usopp y Chopper... y a Zoro lo acabas de traer tu-dijo Shanks dirigiendo su mirada al peliverde que dormía plácidamente sobre la hierba.

-Van a tener que darse prisa, solo faltan cinco minutos para la hora acordada.-dijo Mihawk viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca y evitando el último comentario de su compañero.

En cuanto Mihawk levanto la vista del reloj a lo lejos se vio una gran nube de polvo que venía hacia ellos.

-¿Q-que es eso?-pregunto un alumno que observaba atentamente la nube de polvo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudieron comprobar que era.

-¡El grupo de Luffy siempre la arma!-exclamo Shanks rompiendo a reír mientras que Mihawk contemplaba la escena con una gotita en la frente.

En la nube de polvo iban Luffy en cabeza con una gran mochila a la espalda seguido de las tres chicas, Naomi y Shide que iban ayudando a Vivi a correr llevándola cada una cogida por las manos y por ultimo iban Usopp y Chopper en la cabeza del narigudo, los dos lloriqueando. Cuando el grupo ya estaba casi a la par de los demás pudieron comprobar porque huían tan aterrados, a excepción de Luffy que se reía de la situación, detrás de todos ellos iban los empleados del museo bastante cabreados.

-Llegáis tarde-les dijo Mihawk una vez llegaron a su lado, aunque pasaron de largo.

-¡Lo sentimos!-exclamaron a la vez corriendo hacia la puerta del museo.

-Esto...-empezó a decir Shanks.-creo que deberíamos salir de aquí ahora mismo-dijo señalando a los demás alumnos que ya habían salido corriendo hacia la entrada.-A no ser que quieras lidiar con esos, Mihi-le dijo el pelirrojo a Mihawk señalando a los empleados del museo que corrían hacia ellos sin intenciones de frenar.

Una vez a salvo en el instituto...

-Ya nos estáis contando que se supone que paso en el museo-dijo Mihawk. Acababan de llegar al instituto y habían puesto a Luffy, Naomi, Shide, Vivi, Chopper y Usopp en una clase sentados y Shanks y Mihawk, se podría decir que los estaban interrogando.

-Bueno, yo me acababa de encontrar con Shide y Vivi en el museo después de que nos habíamos separado y estábamos viendo una de las exposiciones cuando Vivi se tropezó y se cayo encima mía me hizo perder el equilibrio y yo...me agarre a lo primero que encontré-dijo Naomi agachando la cabeza.

-¿Que...quieres decir con lo primero que encontraste?-le pregunto Shanks tragando saliva.

-Pues se cogió a un hueso del dinosaurio que tenían expuesto...y...-Shide hizo una pausa.-todo se vino abajo...-concluyo con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Como que se vino todo abajo?-exclamo Mihawk.-Bueno eso ya da igual, y a vosotros ¿Qué os paso?-les pregunto a Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

-N-nosotros estábamos en la zona de arte cuando escuchamos el ruido del dinosaurio al caerse y...-empezó a decir Usopp.

-Y yo me asuste mucho y salte en encima de Usopp sin darme cuenta le tape la vista y el al no poder ver se apoyo en un cuadro que cayó al suelo y sin querer lo piso...-dijo Chopper echándose a llorar. Shanks y Mihawk estaban que no se lo podían creer.

-¿Y a ti que te paso Luffy?-pregunto Mihawk al moreno esperando que no fuese peor que lo anterior.

-Shishishishi, yo venía del instituto Amazon Lily y no sabía cómo entrar al museo y para ir por la puerta principal había que dar mucha vuelta así que atravesé el arbusto-dijo Luffy con una ancha sonrisa.-!Ah! Y sin querer tire una estatua del jardín abajo al tirar la verja que rodeaba el museo-termino de decir riendo.

-¡...!-todos en la sala de quedaron sin habla. La factura por parte del museo seguro que no tardaba en llegar. Eso sería la ruina. Un esqueleto de dinosaurio de valor incalculable, una obra de arte atravesada y para rematar una estatua rota y la verja del museo echada abajo.

-Definitivamente vosotros no podéis salir de excursión-dijo Mihawk saliendo de la sala para ir a avisar al director de lo sucedido en el museo.

-Creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lio Shishishishishi-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¡Idiota!-exclamaron los otros dándole un golpe en la cabeza.


	16. ¿Admirador secreto?

¡Hola lectores! Siento la tardanza del capitulo, últimamente no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir aunque ahora ya tengo un par de capítulos escritos así que intentare no tardar tanto en subir el próximo ^^

Y sin mas rodeos os dejo el capitulo, que lo disfrutéis :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: <strong>¿Admirador secreto?

Ya estaban a 6 de octubre. Era jueves por la mañana y Naomi estaba en el instituto, había llegado demasiado pronto, como le había pasado últimamente. Shide no llegaría hasta el primer recreo ya que tenía una analítica. Naomi estaba apoyada en la verja que rodeaba el instituto, escuchando música mientras leía un libro que le había prestado Vivi. Hacía frío por lo que a ratos tenía que soltar el libro y frotarse las manos para calentarlas un poco y evitar que se congelasen.

Miró a ambos lados, todavía no llegaba nadie. Ella se solía poner en una zona por la que no habituaba a pasar mucha gente, la mayoría estaban dentro de las instalaciones del instituto refugiados del frío, o directamente en estos momentos estarían metidos en sus camas disfrutando los últimos minutos de sueño antes de salir corriendo de casa para llegar a tiempo a las clases. Naomi prefería llegar pronto y esperar fuera, ya que no le desagradaba el frío, estaba acostumbrada y le gustaba aprovechar los minutos antes de entrar a clase leyendo, escuchando música o simplemente viendo pasar a la gente.

-_¿Qué hora será?_ – se pregunto sacando su móvil de la mochila para ver la hora. Las nueve menos veinticinco.

-Buenos días- la saludo alguien mientras guardaba el móvil otra vez en la mochila. Un poco sobresaltada por el saludo inesperado se giro para comprobar quien la había saludado, cuando se quedo de piedra.

-Bu-buenos días- respondió al saludo del profesor Trafalgar. Como de costumbre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Se notaba que el tiempo empezaba a refrescar, Trafalgar llevaba una bufanda negra sobre su sudadera e iba frotándose las manos que tenía un poco rojas por el frío aunque no se le notaba mucho debido a su piel morena. Como siempre iba con sus ojeras marcadas y su sudadera amarilla y negra, aunque esta vez la cubría una chaqueta negra que llevaba desabrochada. De su boca salía un leve vaho acorde con su respiración.

-Sí que has llegado pronto- dijo el moreno viendo la hora en su reloj.

-S-sí, hoy me levante bastante temprano-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Tú también has llegado pronto, solo son menos veinte.

-Sí…los profesores tenemos que venir un poco antes.- Es obvio que lo que dijo era verdad pero ese primer "sí" parecía que quería decir algo.- Me voy dentro… esto, Naomi, ¿podrías ayudarme con unas cosas que tengo? Aparte así no pasarías tanto frio como aquí fuera- le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que entrase con él.

-Vale-contesto Naomi sin pensárselo dos veces y quizá con un poco de entusiasmo de más.

Trafalgar entró en el edificio seguido de Naomi que iba un poco tensa. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. El moreno saco unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-Dame tu abrigo -le pidió Trafalgar a Naomi para colgarlo en el perchero.

Esta le paso el abrigo a Trafalgar para que lo colgase y se quedó mirando la sala. Ya había estado allí muchas veces, pero nunca había estado a primera hora cuando no había nadie y las mesas estaban bien recogidas, por lo contrario a la hora de la salida todas las mesas solían estar desordenadas y a rebosar de papeles. Eso Naomi lo sabía bien por la vez que tuvo que ir a buscar la nota que le había cogido Doflamingo y allí se había encontrado con Trafalgar. Al acordarse de ese día dirigió su mirada al armario que estaba al fondo de la sala. Rápidamente se sonrojo.

-Bueno- empezó a decir Trafalgar dejando una pila de papeles sobre su mesa-, ¿me ayudarías a organizar esto?- le pregunto pasándole una silla para que se sentase.

-Claro- dijo Naomi decidida a ayudar.

Estuvieron ordenando papeles en silencio ya que la conversación no fluía muy bien o directamente no salía tema de conversación.

- Una cosa, ¿de qué conoces a Eustass?- pregunto Trafalgar. Directo y al grano, típico de él.

- Bueno, la verdad es que la historia tiene gracia- comenzó a decir Naomi riendo-, fue un día que yo había quedado con Shide y llegaba tarde, cuando iba corriendo hacia el lugar que habíamos quedado me choque con él y me llevo en su moto. A partir de ahí se podría decir que nos llevamos bien y después me entere de que erais amigos por lo que aun lo veo más veces a la salida y así, es como mi chofer.

- Entiendo, pues sí, la historia tiene su gracia- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-. Vaya me faltan tres hojas- dijo recontando el montón que acababan de ordenar.

- Voy a hacer unas fotocopias- dijo Naomi yendo hasta la fotocopiadora.- ¿Estos son exámenes de los de segundo?- preguntó mientras fotocopiaba las hojas.

- Sí- contesto trafalgar ordenando los demás exámenes.

- ¿No desconfías de que después les diga a los de segundo lo que entra?- insinuó Naomi riendo.

-No-la respuesta de Trafalgar sorprendió un poco a Naomi-, confió en ti, sé que no les dirás nada- dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce que hizo que a Naomi se le pusiera un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Naomi ya había hecho las fotocopias y ahora se estaba sentando cuando le vino un ligero escalofrió y estornudó.

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunto Trafalgar levantándose para ir a junto de ella.

-¿E-eh? B-bueno, un poco, pero estoy bien -se apresuro a contestar Naomi al ver que Trafalgar iba a junto de ella. Una vez estuvo delante de ella se quito la bufanda que todavía llevaba puesta.

-Haber si así tienes menos frío- le dijo enroscando la bufanda al cuello de Naomi.

-G-gracias-contesto ella tapándose un poco con la bufanda para cubrirse la cara. Olía a él y eso la tranquilizaba.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a clase, está a punto de tocar- dijo Naomi viendo la hora en el reloj que estaba en la sala de profesores.

- Es verdad, perdona por entretenerte y muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo el moreno posándole la mano sobre la cabeza.

Naomi iba de camino a su clase dándole vueltas a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Los pasillos ya estaban llenos de alumnos que conversaban entre ellos antes de entrar en clase.

-¡Hola Nao!- la saludo su amiga peliazul.

-Hola Vivi- le devolvió el saludo yendo hacia clase con ella que acababa de llegar.

Nada más entrar en clase se dio cuenta de que hoy no iba a ser un día tan bueno como pensaba. Alvida estaba delante de la puerta impidiéndoles el paso a Vivi y Naomi.

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora Alvida?- le pregunto Naomi molesta de solo verla.

-¿Dónde has estado mosquita muerta?- le pregunto la morena pasando de su pregunta.

-¿Que? ¿Y a ti que te importa donde haya estado?- le contesto Naomi dándole un empujón para poder pasar. Alvida en acto reflejo cogió a Naomi por el cuello de la chaqueta y la puso contra la pared.

-Me importa, y más si has estado con él. Así que no me mires desde arriba mosquita muerta-le dijo Alvida a Naomi fuera de sus casillas.

-_Pero que le pasa hoy a esta… esta más inaguantable que de costumbre. _En primer lugar…-comenzó a decir Naomi poniendo una mano sobre la de Alvida que tenia sujetada su chaqueta- si yo me he tomado la molestia de aprenderme tu nombre te agradecería que tu también te aprendieses el mío…-dicho esto Naomi aparto la mano de Alvida de su chaqueta y continuo hablando- y por último, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, no puedes decir que he estado con él si no lo sabes-concluyo dedicándole una mirada de odio a la morena.

- Señorita Alvida, ¿tiene algún problema?- dijo el profesor Akainu que acababa de entrar en clase.

-No…-dijo Alvida sentándose en su sitio.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados el profesor Akainu dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara:

-Muy bien panda de vagos, hoy vamos a juntar las dos clases de 1º ya que falta la profesora de historia.

Todos los alumnos dieron un grito ahogado. Eso solo podía significar dos horas insufribles de Educación física con el odioso de Akainu. Iban a acabar con agujetas hasta los huesos.

En poco tiempo se juntaron las dos clases de primero en el patio.

-Perfecto, ya estamos todos ¿verdad?- dijo Akainu sin dar tiempo a contestar- ¡Pues dar 15 vueltas al patio! ¡Y sin quejas panda de vagos!- exclamo haciendo que a los alumnos se les cayese el alma a los pies.

Sin decir una sola palabra Zoro y Luffy ya iban en cabeza.

-Pero que energía tienen esos dos ya de buena mañana…-dijo Usopp viendo correr a sus dos amigos.

Ya pasados unos 20 minutos todos acabaron de dar las vueltas. Nada más llegar al punto de partida los alumnos se iban dejando caer al suelo muertos de cansancio.

-Me va a dar un ataque- dijo Chopper que estaba tirado en el suelo con la lengua de fuera.

-¿De qué os quejáis tanto?- pregunto Zoro que ya había acabado de dar las vueltas 10 minutos antes que los demás junto a Luffy el cual estaba sentado en el suelo riéndose de los que terminaban de dar las vueltas y caían al suelo rendidos.

-Que poco aguante Shishishishi- reía Luffy

-De verdad, vosotros no sois humanos- dijo Naomi levantándose para ir a beber.

La fuente estaba subiendo unas escaleras muy cerca del patio. Naomi fue tomándose su tiempo hasta ella, lo suyo no era correr y menos mal que había conseguido librarse de unas cuantas vueltas. Algo que odiaba era que una de las ventanas de la sala de profesores daba directamente a la fuente por lo que se sentía observada, a parte que a esa hora el sol daba de frente en la ventana por lo que hacía reflejo e impedía poder ver lo que había al otro lado. Pero esta vez no se sentía observada solo por eso, sentía que alguien la estaba vigilando muy de cerca. En cuanto termino de beber se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero allí no había nadie.

-_Serán imaginaciones mías…o eso espero_- pensó Naomi frotándose la cara para sacarse algunas de las gotitas que le habían salpicado.

De vuelta con los demás la clase de educación física continuo con estiramientos y abdominales. Parecía que Akainu disfrutaba viendo sufrir a sus alumnos. Después de correr, hacer estiramientos y abdominales, Akainu tuvo algo de compasión y les dejo hacer partidos de Vóley y Fútbol, casi todas las chicas fueron a jugar al Vóley y los chicos a futbol.

En poco tiempo el simple partido amistoso se convirtió en un partido a matar entre Naomi y Alvida, las demás compañeras tenían miedo de parar sus remates.

Pero a pesar de todo, Naomi seguía con la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando y eso la ponía bastante incómoda.

Después de cambiarse en los vestuarios era la hora del recreo. Ahora estaban todos juntos en el patio charlando tranquilamente. Cuando Naomi decidió comentar lo de que se sentía observada.

-Pues yo hoy no sé porque, pero me siento observada- dijo Naomi algo nerviosa por la posible reacción de sus amigos.

Todos los que estaban allí se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Te sientes observada?- repitió Vivi.

-Sí, no sé, serán imaginaciones mías pero me lo parece.

-Estamos hablando de un caso serio- dijo Nami muy seria.

-¿Un caso serio?-pregunto Chopper.

-Aja, aja, un caso serio, ya que estamos hablando… ¡de acoso!-exclamo Nami.

-Esto…Nami no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Usopp tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Alguien se está atreviendo a acosar a mi indefensa Naomi-swan?- bramó Sanji levantándose de golpe.

- Venga, venga, tampoco hay que exagerar-dijo Naomi

-Todo apunta a que es acoso, estoy segura-continuo insistiendo Nami.

-Bueno, bueno, esto… Naomi, ¿hiciste el comentario de texto para lengua?-pregunto Vivi intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡AH! ¡El comentario de lengua!-exclamo Naomi levantándose de golpe- ¿Alguien tiene hora? ¿Cuánto queda para que acabe el descanso?

-Pues…quedan exactamente 10 minutos-contesto Usopp.

-Pues me voy corriendo a clase a por la libreta y lo hago en un momento-dijo Naomi a punto de echar a correr para ir a la clase cuando Nami la cogió por el brazo.

-Espera Nao, no te olvides que puedes estar siendo acosada-le recordó.

-Eso, eso, te acompañaremos hasta la clase-dijo Sanji. Dicho esto sus compañeros se empezaron a poner alrededor de ella.

-Esto… chicos, creo que esto es excesivo-dijo Naomi que estaba completamente rodeada por sus amigos. Sanji iba delante de ella, Nami a un lado, Vivi al otro y por último Usopp y Chopper cubriéndole las espaldas. Tal y como si fuese alguien importante cubierto por sus guardaespaldas-. De verdad, no hace falta que os molestéis, de aquí a la clase es imposible que me pase nada-dijo saliendo de la formación que habían hecho a su alrededor.

Ya en el pasillo, Naomi fue hasta su clase a paso ligero. Cuando volvió a sentir que alguien la observaba. Otra vez tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba clavando los ojos en su nuca.

Por fin llego a la clase, en la que por suerte todavía no estaba Mihawk. Fue hasta su pupitre y cogió la libreta de lengua que estaba de primera. En cuanto saco la libreta un sobre cayó al suelo.

-¿Y esto…?-murmuro recogiendo la carta del suelo. Claramente era para ella, tanto por que había caído de su pupitre como que en una de las esquinas tenia escrito "Para Naomi".

Naomi iba por los pasillos de vuelta al patio con la carta en el bolsillo cuando se paro. Si leyese allí la carta a saber lo que dirían los otros, así que decidió leerla allí mismo, se apoyo en una de las paredes del pasillo y abrió la carta lentamente.

"A la salida en la parte de atrás del instituto, te estaré esperando. Atentamente tu admirador secreto."

-¿Admirador…secreto?-dijo Naomi aguantando la risa–.Como sea…he de volver con los demás o no me va a dar tiempo a hacer el comentario- murmuro guardando la carta en el bolsillo otra vez.

El recreo acabo y por suerte Naomi pudo acabar el comentario a tiempo. Shide no apareció en el primer recreo lo que preocupo a Naomi, pero quizás llego en la hora de biología.

Ahora 1º B estaba en clase de Lengua con el profesor Mihawk. La semana pasada habían entregado un trabajo sobre el Romanticismo y ahora estaba diciendo fallos que habían cometido en el trabajo.

-Profe, ¿qué nota tengo yo en el trabajo? – pregunto Usopp.

-La nota no te la puedo decir, pero sí que puedo decirte que hice un dibujo en tu trabajo-dijo Mihawk con expresión seria dejando a toda la clase de piedra.

-¿Un…dibujo?-repitió Alvida.

Mihawk se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el encerado. En el encerado escribió:

"Y, después de tantas heridas mortales, la ortografía murió."

Y justo al lado de aquella frase dibujo una lapida que ponía "Ortografía" seguido por la fecha de nacimiento de la primera ortografía y el año en el que estaban.

Toda la clase rompió a reír con aquello.

-Lo cierto es que nadie está en lugar para reírse, más bien todos maltratasteis la ortografía y Usopp le dio el golpe de gracia-explico Mihawk borrando el dibujo que acababa de hacer.

Después de la clase de lengua tocaba biología. Y por primera vez después de muchas clases Naomi estuvo dándole tantas vueltas a la nota que no se volvió a quedar pillada viendo a su profesor, ni siquiera se acordó de devolverle la bufanda.

Cuando tocó el timbre todos salieron en estampida como de costumbre. En el recreo sus amigos siguieron diciendo que había alguien que acosaba a Naomi. Shide ya estaba con todos, había llegado en la hora de lengua. La siguiente hora que tenían era la de latín. Nada más salir de clase Shide llamo a Naomi para hablar a solas con ella.

-Id adelantándoos tengo que decirle una cosa a Naomi-les explico Shide a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Naomi una vez los demás ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para oírlas.

-¿Lo has felicitado?-le pregunto Shide de repente con una sonrisa pícara.

-Qué si lo he… ¿felicitado?-repitió Naomi sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?- le espeto Shide arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, hoy es… 6 de Octubre- contesto Naomi.- ¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Trafi- le explico Shide a su amiga por lo bajo para que nadie las oyese.

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamo Naomi con los ojos como platos. – No tenía ni idea, ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Trafi y yo nos llevamos bien, pero ¿tú no te llevabas con Kid? Qué raro que no te lo haya dicho.

-Bueno, tampoco sabe que me gusta, para Kid el solo es mi profesor sería raro que me dijese el día de su cumpleaños –dijo Naomi.

- Bueno, en parte sí, pero me sigue pareciendo raro – dijo Shide pensativa - Vamos ya para clase.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que por fin llego la última hora. En cuanto tocó el timbre, sin pensárselo dos veces, Naomi salió a toda prisa de la clase sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

-Nao, ¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto Vivi desde la puerta.

-Lo siento mejor hoy iros sin mi, tengo algo que hacer.- le explico a su amiga sin dejar de correr. No corría porque estuviese ansiosa por saber quien la había citado, más bien porque sabía que si no iba rápido la empezarían a matar a preguntas y acabaría diciéndoles la verdad.

Naomi tenía bastante curiosidad, algo que le recordó a una frase que solía decir:

-_La curiosidad mato al gato, pero el gato tiene siete vidas_.

Una vez llego a la puerta del instituto Naomi dejo de correr y fue despacio hasta la parte trasera.

Nada más llegar allí se quedo algo sorprendida, no había nadie, quizás habría llegado muy pronto. Despacio camino hasta el muro del instituto y se apoyo en él para recuperar el aire. Desde donde estaba podía ver a los alumnos que salían de sus clases para irse a casa. En ese momento entre los alumnos, dirección contraria a la salida, vio a Doflamingo y le vino una duda a la cabeza.

-Me pregunto si le diría algo de la nota a Law…-dijo en un murmullo. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.-Imposible, y aunque se lo hubiese dicho no tiene ninguna prueba.

Entonces Naomi escucho un ruido que venía de una zona de arboles, dirigió la vista hacia allí, pero no había nada.

El colegio ya estaba vacío, Naomi miro su reloj, solo llevaba allí 7 minutos. A lo mejor había sido una broma pesada de alguien.

-Sí, seguro que fue eso-dijo en un susurro.

Naomi se separo del muro con intención de irse, pero de repente de la zona de arboles de la que había escuchado el ruido antes salieron cuatro siluetas todas con la cara tapada. Naomi a la defensiva se hecho un poco hacia atrás.

-No me imagine que caerías en semejante trampa, mosquita muerta- dijo una de las personas quitándose la capucha que le tapaba la cara.

-Me imaginaba que sería obra tuya Alvida-dijo Naomi pronunciando el nombre de Alvida con un gesto de asco.

-Pues te diste cuenta tarde-dijo la morena con un tono sombrío.

Rápidamente Naomi intento salir corriendo hacia la parte delantera del instituto, pero uno de los encapuchados se tiro sobre ella dejándola boca abajo contra el suelo. Naomi tosió, el que se le había tirado encima la había hecho caer son todas las costillas contra el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo quieres hacer?-pregunto Naomi con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Nada importante, solo darte una pequeña lección para que te bajen los humos- contesto Alvida agachándose delante de la cara de Naomi mientras la cogía por la mandíbula.-Me pregunto que le podríamos hacer a esta horrorosa cara para mejorarla…

* * *

><p>Vale... quizá lo de los "encapuchados" quede un poco... ¿raro?, ¿ ridículo?, no os lo niego xD pero bueno, eso es lo de menos.<p> 


	17. De todo lo malo sale algo bueno

Aquí os traigo el capitulo 16 con la continuación de la emboscada de Alvida y "sus secuaces encapuchados" xDDDDD

Espero que disfrutéis la lectura ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong> De todo lo malo sale algo bueno

Naomi estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Sobre la espalda tenía a un chico que la sujetaba firmemente y delante de ella, sujetándole la mandíbula con fuerza, se encontraba Alvida, la cabecilla de aquel grupo y la que la había metido en aquella trampa.

-Quizás podríamos hacerte una bonita cirugía… a golpes- insinuó Alvida con una sonrisa perversa.

Naomi intentó quitarse de encima al chico, pero fue inútil. Quería gritar para que alguien la oyese y fuese a ayudarla, pero antes de que nadie la oyese Alvida y sus secuaces ya le habrían dado la paliza de su vida.

-_¿Cómo hago siempre para meterme en semejantes líos?_-pensó recordando la vez anterior cuando Trafalgar y Kid aparecieron para rescatarla a ella y a Shide de Bellamy y Sharquiss. En aquella ocasión fue un milagro que las encontraran, así que ahora en el instituto seria todavía más fácil que la ayudasen.

-Creo que te voy a hacer pagar de una vez todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora, mosquita muerta- dijo Alvida soltando la mandíbula de Naomi tan bruscamente que se la estrello contra el suelo.

Alvida no estaba igual que siempre, se notaba que esta vez iba en serio y eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Naomi. La morena le hizo un gesto al chico que estaba sobre Naomi, este le dio la vuelta dejándola boca arriba. Alvida le puso el pie sobre las costillas a Naomi. Rápidamente, aprovechando que ya no tenía a nadie sujetándola, Naomi le cogió el pie a la morena con ambas manos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Alvida calco todo su peso sobre el pie que tenia sobre el pecho de Naomi haciéndola abrir la boca y los ojos mucho echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Naomi encorvo todo el cuerpo por donde Alvida le había pisado, era un dolor muy intenso. Pero no grito en ningún momento, haciendo aumentar el cabreo de Alvida la cual volvió a pisarla.

-¡Venga, llora niñata!- exclamo Alvida dándole repetidas pisotadas a Naomi.-¡Llama a tu mamá! Déjame humillarte un poco.

Naomi se mordió el labio inferior con mucha fuerza hasta que noto en la boca un sabor a hierro. No iba a gritar, no le iba a dar semejante satisfacción a Alvida.

Los chicos que estaban con Alvida observaban la escena entre risas.

Le dolía muchísimo el pecho y poco a poco se le iba extendiendo el dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Me desesperas, estúpida!-exclamo Alvida dándole una patada en el estomago a Naomi haciéndola encorvarse hasta formar un ovillo en el suelo.

-Q-que te jodan Alvida…-dijo Naomi escupiendo.

El cabreo de la morena se le dibujo en la cara.

-¡Vosotros!- llamo a los chicos que seguían riéndose. Alvida esbozo una sonrisa y añadió-: Romperle las piernas.

Naomi intento levantarse, tenía que salir de allí, aquello ya no era una simple jugarreta, aquello era una venganza que podía acabar muy mal y nadie iba a ir a rescatarla, aquello no era un cuento, tenía que conseguir huir de allí ella misma.

Se levanto como pudo con unas punzadas de dolor que le provocaban nauseas. Apoyo una mano en el muro para conseguir mantener el equilibrio. Con una mano sujetándose las costillas y otra apoyada en la pared trato de salir de allí, pero antes de poder dar ni un paso alguien la cogió por el pelo haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo uno de los chicos de cuclillas sujetándole la melena.- El juego no ha hecho más que empezar, y ahora es mi turno de divertirme.

Naomi cerró con fuerza su mano izquierda. Respiro hondo un par de veces y le pego un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel tipo en la cara que dio un grito de dolor

-¡Joder! ¡Me ha roto la nariz!- exclamo con las dos manos en la cara.- Serás Zorra- dijo cogiendo a Naomi por el cuello. De la nariz le salió un pequeño hilo de sangre rojo carmesí.

Como si fuese una pluma el chico colgó a Naomi por el cuello con ambas manos y la estampo contra el muro.

Ella intentó hacer que la soltase arañándole las manos y dándole débiles patadas. Le faltaba el aire y cada vez la presión del cuello iba en aumento. La vista se le fue nublando hasta que los brazos se le cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-¡Tío! Que te la cargas- dijo uno de los que estaban allí.

-No pienso dejar que se desmaye- dijo Alvida.

De repente Naomi noto como le tiraban agua helada encima. Abrió los ojos de golpe cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Alvida estaba delante de ella con un cubo y por el suelo había cubitos de hielo.

Alvida se acerco a la cara de Naomi.

-No voy a dejar que te desmayes- le dijo en un susurro.

Naomi echo la cabeza hacia atrás para separase de la de Alvida y rápidamente la volvió a echar hacia delante para darle un cabezazo a la morena lo más fuerte que pudo. Esta dio un grito y se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Indignada cogió el cubo de agua ahora vacío y golpeo a Naomi con él en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo. Naomi se quedo tendida en el suelo con el brazo derecho sobre las costillas y el izquierdo extendido en el suelo. Veía borroso y le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo único que quería era que aquella tortura acabase pronto.

Estaba temblando por el agua helada y el clima frío de octubre no ayudaba mucho. Alvida se acerco a ella riendo y con todas sus fuerzas le piso la muñeca izquierda retorciéndosela.

Naomi estaba medio inconsciente y no era consciente de lo que hacía ni escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero sí que pudo escuchar una risotada de satisfacción proveniente de Alvida. Al final había gritado, pero pese a todo no derramo ni una lágrima.

Con orgullo y entre risas Alvida y los otros se fueron dejando a Naomi allí tirada.

Cerró los ojos y espero.

Una vez considero que ya deberían estar lo bastante lejos se levanto despacio, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Mierda…- mascullo.

Lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez usando el muro como punto de apoyo. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie se quedo un rato quieta tratando de recuperar un poco el equilibrio. Aprovecho ese tiempo para hacer un recuento de las heridas y comprobar si eran graves:

Tenía unas nauseas tremendas, el pecho le dolía a horrores, por la cara le caía una pequeña línea de sangre carmesí, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía la mandíbula desencajada, el mentón reventado y la nariz algo torcida chorreando sangre, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y la muñeca izquierda hinchada y de un tono morado, posiblemente dislocada.

Por suerte las piernas las tenía bien, era lo único que se había salvado. De todas las heridas que tenía había una que podía solucionar fácilmente. Naomi puso sus dos manos sobre la nariz, respiro hondo un par de veces y de un movimiento rápido la volvió a encajar en su sitio. Por lo menos así la nariz le dejaría de sangrar si lo había hecho bien.

Con la manga de la chaqueta se limpio la sangre de la cara, pero lo único que consiguió fue restregarla aun más. Debía de tener un aspecto lamentable. Naomi echo un pequeño vistazo a la escena del crimen. El suelo estaba cubierto de pequeñas manchas de sangre desperdigadas al azar, agua y cubitos de hielo que no conseguían derretirse debido al frío que hacía, entonces vio su mochila tirada en el suelo. Ayudándose del muro fue lentamente hasta ella, nada más llegar a la altura de su mochila se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, la abrió rápidamente y comprobó que no le había pasado nada a la bufanda de Trafalgar. Por suerte su mochila estaba lo bastante lejos para que no le hubiese llegado el agua, ni para que Alvida la hubiese visto.

Como pudo, Naomi se colgó la mochila a los hombros y agradeció que ese día no llevase tantos libros. Sin querer mientras se colocaba la mochila rozo la muñeca dislocada y tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un grito.

Naomi sabía perfectamente que no iba a llegar muy lejos en aquel estado y menos a su casa, pero no se podría quedar en el instituto, si la encontraban los profesores le harían preguntas y lo último que quería era que le hiciesen un interrogatorio.

Naomi consiguió salir del instituto sin cruzarse con nadie, pero ahora venia lo peor. Para sorpresa de Naomi la calle estaba completamente vacía. A esa hora la gente estaría comiendo. Aprovechando el momento acelero el paso y fue hasta un callejón, sería mejor ir por zonas donde no solía pasar mucha gente.

Así siguió, caminando por callejones unos diez minutos, pero en aquel estado no podía avanzar tanto como le gustaría. Al final no aguanto y termino desplomándose por el peso de la mochila, pensó en seguir avanzando arrastrándose, pero aquello habría sido penoso. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta todo lo que veía era blanco, entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en una cosa, quizás había perdido más sangre de lo que pensaba aparte de que hacía bastante frío, estaba empapada y no había comido nada en toda la mañana. Agotada, desistió, dejo escapar sus últimas energías y se desmayo sobre el asfalto de la calle.

-_¿Qué…?_- pensó Naomi volviendo un poco en si al notar que alguien la estaba llevando. Era una sensación muy agradable, ya no estaba contra el frío asfalto, ahora se encontraba sobre la cálida espalda de alguien, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se agarraba a la camiseta de aquella persona. Sobre los hombros tenía una chaqueta negra. Le olía algo familiar, aunque no podría decirlo con exactitud ya que lo que más olía era la sangre seca que tenía en la cara. Antes de volver a dormirse hecho una mirada al cielo que estaba de un tono anaranjado indicando el atardecer, había permanecido inconsciente mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco Naomi fue abriendo los ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre una cama bastante grande, como de matrimonio. En cuanto fue recuperando la vista se asusto ya que estaba completamente oscuro y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Aquello no era un hospital, eso seguro ya que no olía a antiséptico y normalmente en un hospital no te dejan completamente a oscuras. Poco a poco la vista se le fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad y pudo ver un poco donde estaba. Era una habitación grande, a un lado de la cama había una ventana, por ella se colaban unos débiles rayos de luz. Era de noche. Aquella habitación estaba bastante ordenada. Naomi intento sentarse sobre la cama, pero le dio una punzada de dolor. Muy despacio, y con algunos inconvenientes, se enderezó sobre la cama. Tenía la muñeca vendada y ya no le dolía tanto. Entonces se fijo en la ropa que llevaba puesta. No era la que había llevado al instituto. Llevaba una camiseta negra que le quedaba bastante grande con unos pantalones piratas de pijama.

Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz y consiguió despertarse completamente comprobó como tenia las heridas. Tenía la muñeca vendada, en la cabeza también tenía una venda y una tirita en el mentón, despacio se levanto la camiseta y comprobó que también tenía un vendaje en la zona de las costillas. Despacio se bajo la camiseta y apoyo la mano derecha sobre el colchón, choco contra algo, su móvil. Lo miro, trago saliva y lo cogió.

-_Debo de tener un montón de llamadas perdidas…_

Y así era, nada más ver el móvil comprobó que tenía 6 llamadas perdidas, todas de su madre y un mensaje. Extrañada abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo en silencio.

"¡Eso se avisa antes! Bueno hija, te queríamos decir que tu padre y yo nos tuvimos que irnos por un viaje de negocios, no llegaremos hasta el sábado, tienes comida en la nevera. Un beso, mamá."

Eso era la respuesta a otro mensaje. Rápidamente vio en la bandeja de enviados. Había un mensaje que se había enviado a las nueve. Confusa Naomi lo abrió.

" Lo siento mamá, tenía el móvil en silencio y no vi las llamadas.

He ido con unas amigas a comer fuera, y quizás me quede a dormir en casa de alguna de ellas."

Alguien les había enviado un mensaje a sus padres desde su móvil. En cierto modo estaba aliviada de que sus padres no supiesen que le había pasado, pero tenía algo de miedo ya que no sabía dónde estaba y aquello era muy sospechoso.

Ahora que sus ojos ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a la oscuridad aprovecho para ver mejor donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación bastante grande, aunque no tanto como le había parecido al principio, el color de las paredes no lo podía ver con claridad, aunque parecían de un tono oscuro, al lado izquierdo de la cama había una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un despertador, Justo en frente de la cama había una silla con ropa colgada del respaldo, al lado de esta había una estantería repleta de libros, a la izquierda de la silla había un escritorio con un montón de papeles bien ordenados y un portátil cerrado. A mano derecha de Naomi estaba la puerta de la habitación. Cada vez estaba más confusa.

-_¿Dónde…estaré?_- se pregunto Naomi. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió asustándola.

Por culpa de la luz que le daba en la espalda no se podía diferenciar quien era ya que le quedaba la cara en penumbra. Naomi entorno los ojos, los tenía acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

-¡Eh, doctor! ¡La paciente ya despertó!- exclamo el chico que acababa de abrir la puerta. Naomi reconoció la voz de inmediato y eso le proporciono un alivio inmenso.

El chico entro en la habitación y encendió la luz.

-¿Qué tal estas?- le pregunto a Naomi sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Bueno, podría estar mejor – contesto esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada.- ¿Es esta tu casa Kid?

-Sí, pero eso es lo de menos, ¿se puede saber que te paso?- Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-No es nada…-Le quito importancia apartando la vista.- Gracias por mandarles el mensaje a mis padres.

-No me cambien de tema – le espeto Kid muy serio.- Llegaste aquí hecha polvo, ¿Qué paso?

Naomi apretó los labios esperando que el pelirrojo se fuese como si nada, pero no lo hizo. Respiro hondo y se preparo para contestar.

-Es una historia muy larga – dijo soltando todo el aire de golpe. No quería decir que le había pasado, ni quien se lo había hecho.- ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo? – Volvió a intentar cambiar de tema.

-No –dijo el pelirrojo resoplando. Sabía que por mucho que insistiese Naomi no le iba a decir que le había pasado.- Cuando llegaste me asuste mucho, estabas cubierta de sangre y tenias cardenales por todo el cuerpo…Era terrible verte- dijo frotándose la nuca.-Quien te trajo... fue Trafalgar.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capitulo xDDD Al final a la pobre Nao si que le dieron una paliza, pero Trafalgar fue quien la encontró! xDD<p> 


	18. Una sonrisa encantadora

¡Hola! Hoy estoy bastante motivada (no tengo idea de porque xD) así que os traigo la continuación ^^

Que disfrutéis la lectura :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: <strong>Una sonrisa encantadora.

El corazón de Naomi se paro por un segundo. Entonces el chico que la había traído había sido Trafalgar...

-¿T-Trafalgar…?- Repitió con un hilo de voz.- Y… ¿Por qué me trajo a tu casa?

- Vivimos juntos, esta es su habitación – le explico Kid.

Naomi recorrió la habitación con la vista, entonces vio a Trafalgar apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué tal estas? – le pregunto acercándose a la cama.

-M-mejor, muchas gracias por cuidarme - le agradeció sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Naomi – la llamo el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No es nada, de verdad – dijo Naomi quitándole importancia.- No es más que una tontería.

- Pues esa tontería te ha torcido la nariz y dislocado la muñeca – le espeto Trafalgar muy serio.

Naomi suspiro, no la iban a dejar en paz hasta que hablase.

-Vale…-Comenzó a hablar por fin.- Os lo diré, pero antes quería preguntaros una cosa- Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.- ¿Quién me cambio de ropa?

Kid se empezó a reír mientras Trafalgar guardaba silencio. Entonces el pelirrojo se puso una mano en el pecho.

-Yo te cambie – dijo Kid dejando a Naomi a punto de desmayarse.

-Eustass, no digas tonterías – dijo Trafalgar con su típica sonrisa de picardía.- Llamamos a Bonney para que nos ayudase, teníamos que cambiarte de ropa cuanto antes, estabas completamente empapada.

La explicación del moreno tranquilizo a Naomi.

-Ya hemos resuelto tu duda – dijo Kid.- Ahora cuéntanos que te paso.

Naomi respiro hondo y se preparo para contarles la verdad.

-Ocurrió en el instituto…- comenzó a relatándoles lo sucedido.

-¿En el instituto?- repitió Trafalgar frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, detrás del instituto exactamente, fue Alvida…- Término soltándolo.

Trafalgar apretó los puños cabreado. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado una cosa así en el instituto?

-¿Quién es Alvida? – pregunto el pelirrojo poniendo cara de asco.

-Es una repetidora que va en su clase, no tiene muy buena fama- le explico el moreno apoyándose en la pared de su habitación.- Cuéntanos los detalles de lo que paso.

Naomi se quedo sorprendida por la petición de Trafalgar, pero sin rechistar les conto resumidamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

Los dos chicos no parecían de muy buen humor después de contarles toda la historia. No podían comprender como podía haber alguien capaz de hacer semejante salvajada.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto. Era un silencio bastante tenso, pero Trafalgar lo rompió antes de que se llegase a hacer incomodo.

-Por ahora descansa, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche – dijo suspirando.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Naomi asintió, llevaba horas sin comer absolutamente nada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Kid salió de la habitación para traerle algo de comer a Naomi. Así Trafalgar y ella se quedaron solos. Era una situación bastante incómoda para Naomi, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ni que decir.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres? – pregunto Trafalgar sorprendiéndola.

-Se creyeron lo que les mando Kid y dijeron que no llegarían hasta el sábado por un viaje de negocios – contesto Naomi.

-Entiendo – El moreno se separo de la pared.- Descansa, si necesitas algo estamos aquí al lado – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Trafalgar, espera…-lo llamo Naomi antes de que saliese de la habitación.

El moreno se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qua pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó.

-No, e-esto…-Comenzó a decir Naomi.- F-f…- Las palabras no le salían.-F-fe…Felicidades…-consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

Trafalgar abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. Se puso una mano sobre la boca para ocultar una sonrisa y después de una segundos retiro la mano.

-Gracias – le dijo a Naomi con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y Naomi se quedo sola en la habitación todavía mirando hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir Trafalgar. Cupido había pasado por allí y había decidido clavarle una flecha a Naomi en el corazón.

-_¡¿Como puede ser tan lindo?!_ – pensó Naomi tirándose contra la almohada para reprimir un grito. Pero pronto se arrepintió de haber hecho aquello cuando su cuerpo se empezó a quejar por las heridas.

-Seré idiota – rosmo tumbándose boca arriba. Le habían pegado una paliza de miedo pero era como si estuviese en una nube, bueno, estaba mejor que en una nube, ¡estaba en la cama de Trafalgar!

Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Kid que iba discutiendo con Trafalgar.

-Estúpido sin modales – bufo el pelirrojo por lo bajo.- Aquí tienes una sopa caliente – Se acerco a la cama y le puso sobre las piernas una bandeja con un cuenco de sopa a Naomi.- Y pensar que tengo que estar cuidando de una canija como tu - se quejo.

-No hace falta que te quedes aquí, puedo tomar la sopa yo sola – dijo Naomi cogiendo la cuchara que estaba junto al plato.- Siento las molestias que os estoy causando, mañana mismo me iré a casa- dijo mirando fijamente la cuchara.

Kid se quedo mirando a Naomi en silencio mientras cogía una cucharada de sopa caliente y se la metía en la boca con cuidado.

-¡Mira que eres idiota!- exclamo el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en la espalda y casi haciéndola tragarse la cuchara hasta la garganta.

-¡Kid! ¡Tú sí que eres idiota!- exclamo Naomi recuperándose del susto.

-No eres ninguna molestia, tonta – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación.

Naomi se acabo la sopa y dejo la bandeja en el suelo. Ya eran más de las doce y tenía bastante sueño así que se acomodo en la cama y con el olor de la almohada de Trafalgar y las voces de fondo de sus dos compañeros se quedo profundamente dormida.

Era todavía de noche cuando Naomi se despertó con la garganta reseca. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama decidió ir a beber algo.

Muy despacio se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió cruzando los dedos para que no chirriaran las bisagras. Naomi abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y un rayo de luz ilumino la habitación.

-¿Luz? – susurro extrañada.

Medio adormilada pudo comprobar que la televisión estaba encendida. Se acerco a ella para pagarla y se encontró con Trafalgar y Kid dormidos en el sofá. Trafalgar estaba sentado con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y la boca entre abierta, mientras Kid descansaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del moreno. Sin duda era una estampa muy tierna y a su vez graciosa.

Naomi apago la televisión y tapo a los bellos durmientes con una manta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Una vez los tapo y se gravo la imagen de Trafalgar plácidamente dormido, fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Estaba medio dormida por lo que no podía diferenciar bien todo. El piso tenía un estilo moderno, era pequeño pero acogedor. No muy lejos del cuarto de Trafalgar había otras dos puertas, una con un símbolo extraño que no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad y otra puerta cerca de la del símbolo que debía de ser el baño.

Tras tomarse el vaso de agua Naomi volvió a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Naomi se despertó temprano. Su ropa la habían dejado encima del escritorio.

Cuando termino de vestirse salió de la habitación. En el sofá estaba Trafalgar dormido. Naomi lo vio tan tierno durmiendo que no pudo evitar apartarle un mechón de delante de la frente.

Naomi vio que hora era en un reloj que había en la cocina. Se había levantado bastante temprano. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que empezasen las clases.

-Pues creo que les voy a hacer el desayuno – murmuro remangándose la chaqueta.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Con algunas naranjas que encontró hizo zumo, después preparo varias tortitas, que era una de las recetas que mejor se le daban. Lo sirvió todo sobre una bandeja y se lo dejo sobre la encimera.

Naomi contemplo su obra de arte, lo cierto es que tenían muy buena pinta. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para quitarse de la cabeza la idea de comerse alguna tortita.

-Aun hay tiempo, puedo para a comprar algo por el camino – se dijo a si misma yendo hacia la puerta. Una vez salió del piso se quedo impresionada con lo que vio.

Justo delante de la puerta había una pared completamente de cristal con vistas a toda la ciudad. Debía de estar por encima del sexto piso por lo menos.

Aquella planta era un pasillo enorme con diversas puertas repartidas por el pasillo. Todo tenía un aspecto muy elegante, lentamente y admirando aquel lugar Naomi fue hasta el centro del pasillo donde había dos ascensores. Uno de los ascensores estaba abierto en esa misma planta. Hasta el ascensor era grande y con aspecto lujoso.

-_Vaya con este sitio…_- pensó Naomi recorriendo todo con la mirada.

Cuando entro en el ascensor pudo comprobar que se encontraba en el octavo piso y aun había varios pisos más por encima.

Fue hasta la planta baja para salir a la calle, justo en el portal estaba un hombre que debía de ser el portero. Naomi cruzo la amplia sala hasta el portal. Paso junto al portero y lo saludo por educación. El hombre levanto un poco su gorro devolviéndole el saludo. No se le veía muy bien la cara ya que el gorro se la tapaba.

-_Bueno, lo primero es situarme_ – pensó Naomi una vez piso la calle. Analizo el lugar donde estaba. Después de que la llevasen hasta allí sin ella estar consciente costaba un poco situarse, pero después de caminar un poco fue reconociendo poco a poco el lugar.

De camino al instituto vio una pequeña tienda con un cartel bastante curioso. El cartel tenía forma de nube y en el centro tenía puesto el nombre de la tienda acompañado de unos dibujos de pastelitos. La decoración del escaparate era muy bonita y los pasteles que tenían expuestos tenían una pinta muy apetitosa. Sin pensárselo mucho, y aprovechando que la tienda estaba abierta, Naomi decidió entrar.

Después de estar observando durante un rato todos los pasteles Naomi se decanto por un pastelito de crema que tenia escrito con chocolate "cómeme".

Cumpliendo sus deseos Naomi fue comiendo el pastel por el camino hasta el instituto. Hacia un día precioso. El cielo estaba despejado pero no hacia ni calor ni frío y lo que más le gustaba a Naomi, las calles estaban casi vacías y solo se escuchaban los cantares de los pájaros. Fue dando un tranquilo paseo hasta el instituto, pero cuando llego todavía no había nadie, así que aprovecho para repasar sus heridas, cosa que no había tenido tiempo de hacer antes de salir de casa de Trafalgar. No quería que la vieran llena de vendas así que se cubrió la muñeca izquierda con la manga de la sudadera, se quito la venda que tenía en la cabeza y la tirita del mentón. Ya no le dolían tanto las heridas, todo gracias a los cuidados de Trafalgar, pero aun tardarían un tiempo en curar por completo.

-¡Hola, Nao! – exclamo Naomi que acababa de llegar con Vivi.

-Hola –. Naomi se metió rápidamente las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera para esconder las vendas.

Nami se le quedo mirando fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Qué pasa Nami? – pregunto Naomi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Nami acerco su mano a la cara de ella y le rozo el pómulo, Naomi hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pómulo? – le pregunto Nami.

-Me di un golpe esta mañana, no hay de que preocuparse – contesto Naomi sonriendo a la vez que se tapaba la mejilla con la mano.

Las tres chicas estuvieron hablando mientras sus amigos iban llegando. Hasta que faltaban pocos minutos para que tocase el timbre. Naomi iba hablando con Vivi cuando Shide la cogió por el brazo.

-Perdona Vivi, que le tengo que preguntar una cosa a Nao - dijo Shide.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema. Nos vemos después en clase – contesto la peliazul tan amable como siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que paso ayer? - le espeto Shide a Naomi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. – Me dijo Vivi que te marchaste corriendo.

-No es nada, Shide – contesto Naomi dando media vuelta para ir a clase, pero Shide la paro cogiéndola por la muñeca, la muñeca que tenía herida. Naomi aparto la muñeca en acto reflejo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Sorprendida Shide le levanto la manga y vio el vendaje que tenía en la muñeca.

-¿Qué te paso? - le pregunto Shide con firmeza.

Naomi suspiro y se volvió a tapar la muñeca con la sudadera.

-Supongo que a ti no te puedo engañar… - dijo Naomi con una sonrisa irónica.

Shide se quedo callada esperando a que le contase lo que había pasado. Naomi se preparo y le conto la historia muy por encima.

-¿Cómo…? – Murmuro Shide sin poder creérselo.- ¡Esa pava es una auténtica salida! – Exclamo furiosa.- Aunque… -. Su expresión cambio completamente de la furia a una sonrisa picara.- Por un lado has salido ganando.- dijo rompiendo a reír.

-En eso tienes razón – admitió Naomi riendo.

-Ya me darás más detalles, nos vemos – se despidió Shide entrando en su clase justo antes de que tocase el timbre.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ^^ Ahora mismo me voy a poner a pasar al ordenador los otros que tengo.<p> 


	19. Llámame Law

Bueno, bueno, aqui os traigo el capitulo 18 en el que se desvelan algunas costitas, como el por que llamo Shanks a Trafalgar aquel día.

Sin más dilación os dejo el capi para que lo disfrutéis:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: <strong>Llámame Law.

Era viernes, primera hora, clase de dibujo don Pauli. Como de costumbre Usopp destacaba por sus dotes de buen dibujante. La clase se hizo amena y entretenida dejando paso a la clase de historia donde pusieron la fecha para el próximo examen para disgusto de la mayoría. El recreo llego y los alumnos salieron de sus clases deseosos de unos minutos de libertad.

-¡Agh! Que complicado fue el examen de biología – se quejo Nami al llegar a junto de sus amigos en el banco donde se solían sentar todos los días.

-¡Nami-swan! ¿Te sirvieron las respuestas que te pase? – le preguntó Sanji llegando como un torbellino.

-Sí, sí, muchas gracias Sanji – le dijo Nami tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Nosotros por ahora todavía no tenemos ningún examen de biología – dijo Vivi pensativa.

-Pues tener cuidado - les advirtió Nami muy seria.- A nosotros nos lo hizo sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Pues nosotros tenemos hoy biología – dijo Shide tragando saliva.

Naomi escuchaba a ratos la conversación de sus amigos. Le costaba un poco respirar y estaba bastante cansada.

Después del recreo tuvieron latín con Doflamingo , el cual parecía que no les dejaba de dedicar miradas de odio a Naomi y Shide, o quizás sería mejor decir que les trataba de hacer la vida imposible formulándoles preguntas con respuestas imposibles.

-Parece que Dofla está bastante resentido por lo ocurrido con la nota – le susurro Shide a Naomi.

Naomi se limito a asentir, cada vez se encontraba peor y estaba empezando a sudar frío.

Cuando termino la clase de latín Naomi y Shide se fueron a clase juntas.

-Espero no encontrarme con…- comenzó a decir Naomi , pero Trafalgar apareció por el pasillo.- Law…

Suspiro.

-La suerte nunca está de tu lado – susurro Shide riendo.- ¡Hola, Trafi!

-Hola chicas…- la sonrisa de Trafalgar se borro por un momento de su cara. Despacio camino hasta Naomi y se puso justo delante de ella a pocos centímetros de su cara.- Te dije que te quedases en casa a reposar- dijo casi en un suspiro pero con cierta preocupación en la voz.

-L-lo siento, pero…no quería faltar – consiguió decir Naomi sin aparatar la vista de la cara de Trafalgar.

El moreno suspiro y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Supongo que da igual – dijo volviendo a esbozar su típica sonrisa despreocupada.- Pero si te encuentras mal no dudes en ir a la enfermería o avisarme –dijo con un tono un poco más serio.- Shide estate atenta a ella, seguro que si se encuentra mal no se atreve a decirlo.

-Descuida, estaré pendiente – le aseguro Shide.

-Nos vemos después – se despidió continuando su camino por el pasillo.

-Menudas confianzas tienes con Trafi – le dijo Shide a Naomi golpeándole con el codo con voz picara.

-Yo creo que me trata como una niña…-dijo Naomi con la cabeza agachada. Su cara estaba muy roja y ya no sabía si era por lo que había pasado con Trafalgar o si era la sensación de antes.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin incidentes. La cara de asombro de Alvida fue pasando a lo largo de la mañana a la frustración, lo que era un autentico deleite para Naomi.

Por suerte aparte de Shide ninguno de sus compañeros ni profesores, a excepción de Trafalgar, se habían enterado de lo sucedido el día anterior. A lo largo de la mañana Shide le fue diciendo sus planes de venganza pero Naomi los rechazo todos, aunque tentada a unos cuantos.

-Eres una aburrida – dijo Shide desde la puerta de la clase de Naomi. –No sé cómo no quieres vengarte de ella ¡Si hasta podrías hacer que la expulsaran! – exclamo Shide sacudiendo la cabeza sin entender por qué su amiga se negaba a llevar a cabo alguno de sus excelentes planes de venganza.

-La venganza es tentadora, pero creo que ya me llegara a mí el momento justo de cumplirla – dijo Naomi cerrando la mochila.- Aparte, dicen que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos aún más cerca.

Cogió su mochila y se levanto, nada más estar de pie noto que perdía el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el pupitre dando un pequeño golpe.

-N-Nao… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Shide preocupada.

Naomi cogió aire varias veces antes de contestar.

-S-sí, solo me ha fallado la pierna, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? A mí no me lo parece –dijo Shide tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba claro que no se encontraba bien.

-Shide, de verdad, no te preocupes. Ahora me iré a casa. No pasa nada -. Trato de tranquilizar Naomi a su amiga.

Las dos iban caminando despacio hacia la puerta del instituto en silencio.

-_Mierda… parece que no estoy tan bien, ¿tendré fiebre?-_se pregunto Naomi mirándose las manos que empezaban a volverse borrosas.

Poco a poco fue ralentizando el paso, le costaba respirar y estaba sudando bastante. Tambaleándose un poco apoyo una mano en la pared. Le temblaban las piernas.

-Mierda…-murmuro mientras trataba de agudizar la vista.

-¡Nao! Dios, está claro que tú no estás bien, espera aquí, voy a buscar a Trafi- dijo Shide saliendo corriendo hacia la sala de profesores.

-¿Cees qué tal y como estoy voy a poder ir a algún sitio? – murmuro Naomi soltando una risotada irónica.

Lentamente coloco su mano derecha sobre la frente. Parecía que tenía fiebre, y bastante alta.

No muy lejos se empezaron a escuchar pasos.

-_Vaya, si que volvieron pronto…-_pensó Naomi, pero quien llego a su lado no fue Shide ni Trafalgar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto con voz descarada un hombre bastante alto y robusto, tenía un puro en la mano y llevaba una gorra. Era el hombre que estaba con Akainu el día que Naomi y Shide habían ido a recuperar la nota que les había cogido Doflamingo.

-No, gracias- le dijo Naomi cruzando los dedos para que se fuese de allí cuanto antes, aquel tipo no le daba buena espina.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto con descaro.

-Naomi Iburaki, y ¿usted es…? – dijo Naomi.

-¿Acaso no conoces a tus profesores? – dijo aquel tipo con cara de pocos amigos.-Soy Shiliew, acuérdate de mi nombre alumna.

-Lo siento, pero usted no me da clases, y si yo tengo que recordar su nombre podría hacer el favor de recordar el mío – le espeto Naomi.

-Una chica con carácter, ¿o debería decir una chica problemática?- dijo Shiliew en tono amenazador.

Naomi quería contestarle, pero tenía la impresión de que cada vez se encontraba peor.

-Está claro que no estás bien, ven conmigo – dijo Shiliew cogiendo a Naomi por el brazo.

-N-no hace falta, de verdad – se negó Naomi haciendo fuerza para que el profesor no tirase de ella.

-No te lo he sugerido –. La cara de Shiliew se torno en una expresión intimidante mientras tiraba del brazo de Naomi con una fuerza exagerada.

-Suélteme- le pidió Naomi empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritar que la soltase cuando llegaron Trafalgar y Shide. Tafralgar se sorprendió bastante de ver a Shiliew allí.

-Profesor Shiliew, no se preocupe yo me encargo de esta alumna – dijo Trafalgar cogiendo a Naomi suavemente por el hombro con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba la muñeca de Shiliew para que la soltase.

- Profesor Trafalgar, ¿he de recordarle que no es bueno tener relaciones íntimas con los alumnos? – le espeto Shiliew molesto por su intrusión.

-Lamento desilusionarlo, pero esta alumna se encuentra mal por lo que me llamaron – le explico Trafalgar con el ceño fruncido mientras acercaba más a Naomi contra él.- Y además, ¿Cómo es que esta usted hoy aquí? Que yo recuerde hoy no tiene clase.

Shiliew se puso el puro en la boca y se fue sin contestar a la pregunta, simplemente murmuro algo por lo bajo que ninguno llego a entender.

-¿Estás bien, Naomi? ¿Te ha hecho algo Shiliew? – se apresuro a preguntar el moreno algo más tranquilo ahora que Shiliew se había marchado.

-¿Eh? Bueno, creo que tengo algo de fiebre… Y Shiliew dijo que fuese con él, imagino que a la enfermería…- contesto Naomi disminuyendo poco a poco el tono de voz.

Trafalgar suspiro aliviado y abrazo a Naomi.

-Menos mal…- murmuro mucho más relajado.

-¿L-Law? -. La cara de Naomi estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.

Shide observaba la escena con una mano en la boca para aguantar la risa.

-Trafi, ¿Por qué preguntas si le hizo algo Shiliew? – le pregunto Shide extrañada.

-Primero salgamos del instituto, fuera os contare todo – dijo Trafalgar ayudando a Naomi a levantarse.

Una vez estuvieron los tres en la calle…

-¿Nos lo vas a contar ahora?- dijo Shide impaciente.

-Está bien, está bien…-accedió el moreno.- ¿Os acordáis de día que nos encontramos en la sala de profesores?

-_Como para olvidarlo..._-pensó Naomi tragando saliva.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? – pregunto Shide mirando a Naomi y después a Trafalgar.

-Mucho – contesto el moreno.- Ese día estaba buscando unos papeles que me pidió Shanks.

-¡Ah! Ese día que te llamo Shanks, ¿habia sido para pedirte eso? – pregunto Naomi sorprendida.

-Sí – afirmo Trafalgar.- Shanks me pidió que buscase unos informes de Shiliew en los que se pudiese probar que estaba robando fondos del instituto y…

-¿Y…?- dijo Shide al ver que Trafalgar no tenía intención de seguir hablando.

-Circulan rumores... de que ha estado abusando de alumnos – dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo...? – susurro Naomi.

-¿Abusando… de alumnos?- repitió Shide incrédula.

-Sí, por eso debo advertiros de que tengáis mucho cuidado con él, tratad de no quedaros nunca a solas con Shiliew – les advirtió Trafalgar muy serio.

-Bueno, yo ya me encuentro algo mejor, así que me voy a casa - dijo Naomi.

-¿Están tus padres en casa? – le pregunto Shide.

-¿Eh? No, me dijeron que volverían el sábado a la noche o así – contesto Naomi pensativa.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea…- .Shide no estaba muy segura de dejar ir a Naomi sola a casa.- Imagínate que te pasa algo por el camino.

-Tampoco seas tan negativa…- dijo Naomi.

-Lo que dice Shide es cierto, no puedes ir tu sola a casa – le dio la razón Trafalgar a Shide.

-¡Así se habla, Trafi! – exclamo Shide dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Y ¿Qué queréis que haga?- pregunto Naomi.

-Ven a mi casa – soltó Trafalgar tan tranquilo.

-…-. Naomi y Shide se quedaron calladas mirando a su profesor.

Después de casi una eternidad en silencio Naomi se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-que…?!- pregunto.

-Como tu profesor he de ocuparme de ti, no me sentaría bien si le pasase algo a alguno de mis alumnos – dijo Trafalgar con una sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy para casa. ¡Trafi, cuida de Nao! -. Dicho esto Shide salió corriendo dejando solos a Trafalgar y Naomi.

-_Como mi profesor…alguno de sus alumnos… nosotros no somos más que profesor y alumna…_ -. Se había dado cuenta hacia bastante tiempo, Trafalgar no la veía como una chica… Para el no era más que una alumna problemática más.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Trafalgar.

-…-. Naomi se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo. Notaba una presión desagradable en la garganta, como un grito tratando de salir.- Trafalgar… ¿Sabes? Ya estoy mucho mejor…Creo que podre llegar a casa sin problemas, no tienes que estar cuidando siempre de mi, he de ser un estorbo…- .Naomi seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Ya había estado en su casa la noche anterior y nos les quería causar más molestias a Trafalgar y Kid. Ellos tenían sus propias vidas y le llevaban varios años a Naomi.

Al ver que los segundos pasaban y Trafalgar no decía nada, Naomi fue levantando lentamente la mirada del suelo, cuando se encontró con la cara de Trafalgar justo en frente de la suya.

-¡Ugh! –grito retrocediendo un poco.

-Nao, tú no eres ningún estorbo, gracias a ti los días en el instituto se me hacen mucho menos aburridos – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Naomi se acelerase.- Y llámame Law.

-P-pero…-comenzó a protestar Naomi.

-Pero, nada – dijo Trafalgar acercándose a Naomi para cogerla en brazos.

-¡¿Q-que haces, Law?!- exclamo con toda la cara roja.- ¡B-bájame, puedo ir sola!

-No seas ruidosa, tienes fiebre así que te llevo yo – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa apoyando su frente en la de Naomi.

Trafalgar le dedico una sonrisa. Naomi muy cortada accedió a que le llevase sabiendo que por mucho que se quejase Trafalgar no la iba a dejar. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro escondiéndola para que no pudiese ver lo roja que estaba y cruzando los dedos para que no notase lo deprisa que le latía el corazón.


	20. La habitación del pelirrojo

Bueno, esta vez he tratado de subir el capitulo un poco antes ^^ Creo que este capitulo me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero debe ser porque hay bastante dialogo.

Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: <strong>La habitación del pelirrojo.

-Law…puedes bajarme ya, desde aquí puedo ir sola – le dijo Naomi cuando estuvieron a pocos metros del edificio.

Trafalgar accedió y bajo a Naomi. Tenía las piernas un poco dormidas por haber ido en los brazos de Trafalgar todo el camino. La cara la tenía muy roja, durante todo el camino la gente se les quedaba mirando y algunas personas murmuraban.

Los dos entraron en el edificio, Trafalgar saludo al portero, el cual seguía con la cara tapada con la gorra, y llamaron al ascensor. El ascensor iba subiendo hasta el octavo piso. Naomi iba en silencio frotándose las manos. En cuanto el ascensor se abrió en el octavo piso se empezaron a escuchar una especie de gritos. Trafalgar y Naomi se miraron confusos. Eran una especie de gritos como si alguien estuviese discutiendo, pero solo se escuchaba una voz amortiguada por las paredes. Fueron caminando por el pasillo hasta el piso del que salían los gritos, era el de Trafalgar y Kid. Despacio el moreno pasó la llave y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Me importa una mierda! Pues excelente, que te den. ¡Dimito! – exclamo el pelirrojo colgando el teléfono de forma brusca.

-¿Ta han vuelto a despedir, Eustass? – pregunto Trafalgar divertido.

-¡Cállate emo! ¡No me han despedido, he dimi…!-Kid se cayó en cuanto vio a Naomi.-¿Nao? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de forma brusca y con un toque de replique en la voz.

-Law me obligo venir…- contesto Naomi con cuidado de que decía para no cabrear más al pelirrojo.

-Venga Eustass, no la tomes con Naomi – dijo Trafalgar.

-¡Agh! ¡Es que me jode mucho!-exclamo dejándose caer en el sofá. Lo siento, Nao…

-No pasa nada, es comprensible situación era algo incomoda para Naomi.

-Naomi – la llamo Trafalgar -, siéntate con Eustass, voy a buscar el botiquín.

Naomi se sentó al lado de Kid muy tensa.

-Naomi.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes de algún sitio que necesiten alguien para trabajar? – le pregunto con una mano apoyada en la frente tapándole los ojos.

-Lo siento, no conozco ningún sitio – contesto algo triste por no poder ayudarle.- Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar trabajo, preguntare en algunos sitios.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- murmuro el pelirrojo dando un puñetazo en la mesa.- Lo siento, no estoy buen humor.

Kid se levanto y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. En ese justo momento Trafalgar volvió a entrar en el salón.

-Disculpa por lo de Eustass, ya es el tercer trabajo del que lo despiden, además están amenazando con embargarle la moto- le explico el moreno.

Naomi asintió. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y no lo culpaba por comportarse así.

Trafalgar se acerco al sofá y se sentó al lado de Naomi dejando el botiquín sobre la mesa. Ella se puso muy rígida.

-Dame tu mano – le pidió el moreno.

Instantáneamente Naomi le tendió la mano derecha como a un perrito que le piden la patita.

-Naomi, la mano izquierda, que es para cambiarte las vendas – le explico Trafalgar riendo.

-¡Ah!-Muy cortada Naomi le tendió la otra mano.

El moreno cogió con suavidad su mano, le remango la sudadera hasta el codo. Con toda la sutileza del mundo fue retirando las vendas de la muñeca de Naomi, esta permanecía hipnotizada por la gracia y sutileza con la que trabajaban las manos de Trafalgar. Una vez termino de retirar el vendaje observo con detenimiento la muñeca de Naomi dándole medias vueltas, y una vez revisada le añadió un poco de ungüento y comenzó con el vendaje.

-Se nota que sabes lo que haces – dijo Naomi casi sin darse cuenta.

- hice la carrera de medicina – contesto el moreno con una sonrisa.- Parece que algo mejoro, ya no tienes tanta hinchazón como ayer, pero aun le queda bastante para curarse.

Trafalgar soltó la mano de Naomi, recogió las vendas sucias y las puso sobre la mesa mientras rebuscaba algo en el botiquín.

Estaban sentados en el sofá a poco menos de medio metro de distancia. Para ella era como si aquello no estuviese pasando, tenía una extraña sensación de somnolencia, como si estuviese en un sueño.

-Acércate – dijo Trafalgar.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto Naomi confusa observando el movimiento de los labios de Trafalgar. Era un movimiento suculento y suave.

-Acércate un poco más –le repitió.

Naomi se acerco un poco más al moreno, ahora los separaba una diminuta distancia. El corazón le latía tan deprisa a Naomi que le daba la impresión de que lo tenía en los oídos.

Trafalgar acerco su mano a la cara de Naomi. La cogió por el mentón con suavidad y se lo levanto un poco. La mano que tenia libre la extendió hasta el botiquín y de el saco un algodón húmedo que se lo paso por el mentón, eso le escoció un poco a Naomi, pero no se quejo, se limito a quedarse quieta observando los movimientos de Trafalgar. Tras soltarle el mentón le paso el algodón húmedo por el pómulo derecho, donde Alvida le había dado con el cubo, cuando termino con el cardenal deslizo su mano por la cara de Naomi hasta enredarla en su pelo, con suavidad se lo aparto de la frente. Despacio fue acercándose más a la cara de Naomi hasta que junto su frente con la suya. Se quedo unos segundo en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

-Tienes fiebre, quizás unos 39 grados, deberías acostarte – dijo recogiendo el botiquín.

Naomi asintió. Tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de Trafalgar.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –La voz del moreno sonaba distante y algo distorsionada.

Una especie de neblina empezó a cubrir la vista de Naomi. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, pero aquella neblina seguía allí.

-¿Naomi? –dijo Trafalgar arqueando una ceja.

-S-sí, estoy…-Hizo una pausa para coger aire.- Bien…

Nada más contestar la vista se le nublo por completo y se desmayo cayendo justo encima de Trafalgar.

-Tan bien no estás – susurro Trafalgar tumbándola en el sofá con cuidado.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente Naomi fue recuperando la conciencia. Despacio abrió los ojos, algo olía muy bien. Lentamente se enderezo, estaba en el sofá tapada hasta la cintura con una manta.

-_Ya no me acordaba de donde_ _estaba_ – pensó recorriendo todo con la mirada hasta que llego a la mesita que estaba delante del sofá, sobre ella descansaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa humeante, un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua. La casa parecía estar vacía. O a lo mejor Kid seguía encerrado en su habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? – se pregunto buscando un reloj. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a tomarse la sopa a pequeñas cucharadas mientras le soplaba a cada una antes de llevársela a la boca. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que había empezado a comer. El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse la despertó por completo.

-Veo que ya estas despierta, y te has tomado la sopa – observo Trafalgar antes de que Naomi se pudiese dar la vuelta para comprobar quien había llegado.- ¿Estaba buena?

-Sí, muchas gracias – dijo Naomi, cogiendo el plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

-No tienes porque agradecerme – le quito importancia el moreno.- Toma- dijo pasándole una bolsa.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto examinando la bolsa en sus manos.

-Ropa – contesto.

-¿Ropa? – repitió Naomi confusa.

-Para que te cambies –le explico Trafalgar.- Es de Bonney pero te debería servir, puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto.

Naomi fue hasta el cuarto de Trafalgar. En la bolsa había un par de pantalones, uno corto y uno largo, algunas camisetas de diferentes tallas y un par de chaquetas. Al final Naomi decidió ponerse algo abrigado, pero que no quedase muy cantoso. Una vez cambiada, volvió al salón.

-Te queda a ti mejor la ropa que a Bonney – dijo Trafalgar divertido en cuanto salió del cuarto.

-G-gracias…Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kid?- pregunto dejando la bolsa con la otra ropa en la cocina.

-Sigue en su habitación – contesto el moreno suspirando.- Hasta mañana no creo que salga de ahí. Y tú, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Naomi no se había dado cuenta de que la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente mientras dormía.

-Bien…-dijo sin poder creérselo.- Ya no tengo casi fiebre.

-No te confíes, te debe haber bajado, pero en cualquier momento puede volver a subir.

El resto de la tarde Naomi la paso ayudando a Trafalgar con las tareas de la casa y hablando de cosas sin importancia con él, también jugaron a las cartas y el moreno la ayudo con los deberes, algo que Naomi agradeció muchísimo. En toda la tarde Kid no salió de su habitación.

Al llegar la hora de la cena Naomi y Trafalgar tuvieron una pequeña discusión por quien prepararía la cena. Naomi quería prepararla para ser de utilidad, pero el moreno se negaba a su ayuda. Después de darle muchas vueltas decidieron prepararla entre los dos.

-Naomi, ve a avisar a Eustass para cenar – le pidió el moreno.

-Voy – acepto, yendo hasta la habitación del pelirrojo.

Primero llamo a la puerta suavemente, al no obtener respuesta golpeo un poco más fuerte y como seguía sin responder abrió la puerta muy despacio.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Tras unos segundos los ojos de Naomi se comenzaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. La habitación de Kid estaba completamente patas arriba, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por la habitación. Por el suelo las prendas de vestir estaban todas desperdigadas dejando a la vista un mar de ropa y ni un solo hueco por el que se pudiese ver el suelo, con toda aquella ropa había varios cascos de moto, platos de comida, que a saber de qué día eran, la cesta de la ropa sucia estaba a desbordar, encima del escritorio tenia torres de revistas de motos, música y seguro que alguna XX, las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de grupos de Rock y Heavy…y la habitación olía como si alguien hubiese muerto allí hacia una semana.

Justo encima de la cama, si a aquello se le podía llamar cama, estaba tumbado el pelirrojo de medio lado mirando hacia la ventana.

Despacio, esquivando cosas que había por el suelo, Naomi llego hasta la cama. Se agacho justo en frente de la cara de Kid. Hasta dormido estaba con el ceño fruncido. Naomi le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el ceño.

-Kid, Kid…-lo intento despertar, pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutaba.- ¡Eustass!

El susodicho se movió un poco para darse la vuelta, pero no despertó. Naomi dio la vuelta a la cama con cuidado para colocarse delante de él otra vez. En vez de darle golpecitos en el entrecejo lo agarro por un hombro y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-Oye, despierta Kid, Kid, Kid, ¡Kid! – Naomi no desistía. Lo seguía llamando mientras lo zarandeaba.- ¡KID! – exclamo, harta mientras lo intentaba tirar de la cama.

En ese momento, sin abrir los ojos, Kid cogió por la muñeca a Naomi.

-¿E-e-e-e-eh? ¿Q-q-que?- se pregunto viendo al pelirrojo dormido que le agarraba la muñeca derecha.- Oye, oye, oye, Kid basta de bromas, vamos suéltame – dijo con una risa nerviosa, pero el pelirrojo en vez de soltarla la lanzo por los aires, casi literalmente. Naomi aterrizo en una montaña de ropa que debía de llevar allí varias semanas. Poniendo cara de asco, algo despeinada y con un calcetín de Kid sobre la cabeza, se levanto.

-Que le den – murmuro saliendo de la habitación.

Fue hasta la cocina donde estaba Trafalgar poniendo la mesa. En cuanto la vio no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Sí…tu ríete, seguro que sabias lo que me iba a pasar allí dentro- dijo Naomi poniendo morritos mientras se quitaba el calcetín que llevaba en la cabeza con el dedo índice y pulgar.

-No te enfades, ya voy yo a despertarlo, tú acaba de poner la mesa- dicho esto el moreno entro en la habitación de Kid.

Naomi fue poniendo la mesa, cuando a los pocos segundos de que Trafalgar entrase en el cuarto se escucho un grito terrorífico que provenía de la habitación. Naomi se quedo viendo la puerta del cuarto con los pelos de punta, como si estuviese esperando a que la puerta se abriese de golpe y por ella saliese Kid arrastrándose mientras una fuerza desconocida lo arrastraba hasta el interior de la habitación, tal que una película de terror, pero por supuesto nada de aquello ocurrió.

Naomi trago saliva, entonces se empezaron a escuchar una especie de golpes y pequeños gritos, ahogados como cuando gritas y alguien te tapa la cara con una almohada. Naomi se estaba empezando a plantearse salir de allí cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente con un chirrido agudo.

-_No recuerdo que la puerta entes chirriase…-_pensó Naomi con la piel de gallina.

Entonces Trafalgar salió del cuarto como si nada, sacudiéndose las manos.

-Dice que ya viene ahora – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Ah, entiendo…Bueno, pues podemos comenzar a cenar – propuso Naomi sentándose.

Nada más sentarse Kid salió del cuarto temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos. Naomi miro a Trafalgar y luego a Kid. Sabe dios lo que habría pasado allí dentro.

Los tres comenzaron a cenar. La cena fue silenciosa excepto por el ruido de os tenedores contra los platos.

Entonces Naomi se puso a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Kid arqueando una ceja.

-Nada – contesto ella sonriendo.

-Pues entonces, ¿Por qué sonríes como una tonta?- insistió el pelirrojo.

-Es solo que nunca pensé que cenaría con vosotros dos – dijo Naomi.

-¡Oh! Nunca llegaste a pensar que podrías cenar con el genialoso Kid, ¿eh? – dijo el pelirrojo riendo a carcajada limpia.

No – dijo Naomi sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.- Es solo que nunca imagine que cenaría con el profesor de la muerte, Trafalgar Law. Por cierto, la palabra genialoso no existe- añadió.

-…-Kid se quedo callado hasta que dio un resoplido.- No sé que tiene de especial este profesor del carajo.

-Posiblemente que soy mejor que tu – dijo Trafalgar que llevaba un rato callado escuchando la conversación de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Cómo vas a ser mejor que yo?! – exclamo el pelirrojo levantándose.- ¡Si tienes malos modales, te gusta jugar con las personas y eres un sádico!

-Mira quien fue a hablar de sádicos, si tu aquí eres el más sádico de todos, o ¿no te acuerdas de la época de matón en el instituto? Y aun sigues despachándote con la gente – dijo Trafalgar sin levantar la voz.

-Bueno chicos, ya esta – trato de tranquilizarlos Naomi.

Kid se volvió a sentar y los dos continuaron cenando.

Cuando acabaron todos recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos entre los tres.

-Puedes irte a dormir a mi habitación – le dijo Trafalgar a Naomi.- Yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

-Puedo dormir yo en el sofá, no tengo ningún problema – se ofreció Naomi.

-No seas tonta, estas herida y la fiebre todavía no te pasó del todo, así que vete a mi habitación-dijo Trafalgar.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Naomi.

-Es entendible que no quieras dormir en la habitación de Law, ¿Por qué no duermes en la mía? Podemos dormir juntos – insinuó Kid pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Naomi.

-¡No!- exclamo Naomi apartándose.- No es nada personal Kid, pero tu habitación…-Dejo la frase en el aire.

-Esta echa un asco - concluyo Trafalgar por ella, mirando a Kid con cara de pocos amigos.

Al final Naomi fue a dormir a la habitación de Trafalgar.

Antes de meterse en cama se acordó que no había visto el móvil en todo el día. Fue a cogerlo. Tras un rato buscándolo por la mochila lo encontró al fondo.

Tenía un mensaje de su madre y otro de Shide.

-"Naomi, al final el viaje nos va a llevar más de lo esperado y no llegaremos hasta el domingo por la noche. Tienes dinero en el sitio de siempre por si surge algo, y no dudes en llamar para lo que sea. Mamá."

-_Hasta el domingo… por lo menos así no descubrirán donde he estado_ – pensó Naomi abriendo el siguiente mensaje.

-"¡Nao! Ya me contaras todo lo que en casa de Trafi, ¿eeh?"

_-¿Qué se espera que pase?_ – pensó Naomi riendo.

Bloqueo el móvil, lo dejo sobre la mesilla, se acostó y abrazando la almohada de Trafalgar se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Que genialoso xDDD Kid y sus invenciones.<p> 


	21. El trabajo de Kid

Aquí os traigo la continuación. Naomi sigue en el piso de Law y Kid, pero parece ser que Kid no es capaz de encontrar trabajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: <strong>El trabajo de Kid

Despacio, Naomi fue abriendo los ojos como si los tuviese pegados. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada, lo que no le permitía abrir los ojos del todo. De forma perezosa se sentó en la cama y se desperezo. Tenía todos los músculos dormidos. Recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada y se froto los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto todavía medio dormida.- Ah, es verdad, estoy en el piso de Law y Kid – murmuro volviendo a acostarse, pero como si tuviese un muelle en la espalda se volvió a levantar con los ojos muy abiertos_.- ¡Es verdad, estoy en el piso de Law!_

Muy a prisa Naomi se levanto de la cama y fue a vestirse. Una vez se vistió fue a coger el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche, y justo al lado de este había un vaso de agua con un sobre de medicina y una nota, cogió la nota y la leyó:

"Cuando te despiertes tomate la medicina, he tratado de despertarte pero dormías profundamente. Ahora volvemos."

Solo con ver aquella caligrafía Naomi ya se dio cuenta que la nota era de Trafalgar.

-Espero no haber dicho nada en sueños…

De un trago se tomo aquella asquerosa medicina y salió de la habitación.

Sin Trafalgar ni Kid allí el piso estaba en completo silencio, exceptuando el tic toc de las agujas del reloj de la cocina que marcaba la una menos diez. Justo debajo del reloj estaba la mesa donde habían cenado la pasada noche, y sobre ella había una caja de medicina de la que Trafalgar había sacado el sobre para Naomi. Se quedo con la vista fija en la pequeña caja durante unos segundos hasta que suspiro.

-He de serles una molestia… murmuro mientras apartaba la vista para dirigirse a la puerta del piso. En cuanto puso una mano en el manillar de la puerta esta se abrió. Naomi soltó la mano del manillar sorprendida mientras Kid, que entraba primero, le apoyaba un dedo en la frente.

-¿A dónde te creías que ibas, enana? – dijo el pelirrojo empujándola con el dedo índice sobre la frente.

-No me llames enana, tampoco soy tan pequeña – protesto Naomi frotándose la frente.

-Lo siento, pero no vas a salir de este piso, eres demasiado despistada – dijo Trafalgar con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Me da igual, cualquier cosa me vale – dijo Naomi sin mirar a la cara a Trafalgar.

-Entonces, ¿te vale hígado de vaca a la plancha? – bromeo el moreno.

-Bueno, creo que cualquier cosa no me vale – admitió Naomi poniendo cara de asco.

Después de discutir un rato para que se pusiesen los tres de acuerdo para comer decidieron tomar un pequeño variado de lo que habían comprado.

Ya habían acabado de comer y estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando llamaron a Kid al móvil.

Naomi se quedo viendo como el pelirrojo iba a cogerlo mientras ella enjuagaba uno de los platos que acaban de usar.

-Kid está teniendo problemas para encontrar trabajo, ¿no? – le pregunto a Trafalgar mientras le pasaba un plato para que lo secase.

-Sí, últimamente no hay muchos trabajos decentes y su mal carácter no ayuda mucho – dijo Trafalgar viendo como Kid discutía con alguien por el móvil.

La llamada termino y Kid tiro con violencia el móvil contra el sofá soltando varias palabras mal sonantes.

-Naomi – dijo el moreno en tono de suplica.- ¿podrías ir a ver que le ha pasado esta vez mientras yo termino?

Naomi asintió y fue a junto del pelirrojo que le acababa de pegar una patada al sofá.

-Creo que el sofá no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates así…- dijo Naomi al llegar a su lado.-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Me han cancelado la entrevista de trabajo que tenia para el lunes – dijo casi en un gruñido.

-Vaya, lo siento – dijo Naomi agachando la cabeza.

-No digas que lo sientes, a ti nunca te han despedido, eres demasiado enana para entender cosas de mayores – le espeto Kid dejándose caer al sofá.

Aquellas palabras cabrearon a Naomi haciendo que cerrase los puños con fuerza.

-Bueno, ¡siento ser tan ENANA! No tendré tu misma edad pero te puedo asegurar que soy bastante más madura que tú- exclamo Naomi cruzándose de brazos.

-Eustass… - lo llamo Trafalgar a la vez que aparecía por el salón con un trapo secándose las manos. – Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Naomi no es en absoluto pequeña y respecto a cerebro te saca unos cuantos años luz.

Las venas de la frente del pelirrojo se hincharon mientras su cara se ponía roja de furia y vergüenza.

-Tú no te metas emo. Como ya tienes un trabajo en un instituto rodeado de criajos por todos lados ya estas feliz, eres un pederasta! – exclamo Kid.

- Te recuerdo que lo que yo hago no se puede considerar trabajo, ya que estoy en prácticas, quizás te fuese mejor si siguieses estudiando…-Trafalgar se quedo viendo a Kid de arriba abajo. Pelo rojo en punta como el fuego, expresión de querer matar a alguien…- No, casi mejor sería que te hicieses contrabandista, aunque seguro que te pillaban en nada – bromeo el moreno haciendo encolerizar a Kid.

Naomi contemplaba la pelea de los dos cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza y no dudo de intervenir en la conversación.

-¡Ya sé! – exclamo, llamando la atención de los dos chicos.- Te acompañare hoy a la tarde a buscar trabajo.

-¿Q-que? – pregunto el moreno extrañado por la emoción de Naomi.- No te pienses que encontrar trabajo es tan fácil.

-Pues yo creo que es buena idea – dijo Trafalgar.- Daría mejor imagen de ti.

-Vaya, gracias…- dijo Kid en tono de reproche.

-Bueno, no sé si podre ayudarte mucho, pero te acompañare, siempre es más entretenido si vas con alguien – dijo Naomi sonriendo. Entonces se le vino otra idea a la cabeza.- ¡Ah! Necesitas un traje.

-¿Un…traje?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Eso mejoraría tu imagen aun más – dijo Trafalgar riendo. Kid le dedico una mirada de odio.

-Te acompañare a comprar un traje y después iremos a buscarte un trabajo – le propuso Naomi.

-Que os lo paséis bien – dijo Trafalgar volviendo a la cocina.

-Law, ¿Tú no vienes? – le pregunto extrañada Naomi.

-Lo siento, hoy tengo que salir así que no os podre acompañar – dijo el moreno desde la cocina.

-Ah…bueno, no pasa nada – dijo Naomi con la voz un poco apagada.

Naomi y Kid salieron del piso y fueron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor. Kid iba delante y Naomi unos cuantos pasos por detrás de él.

-_¿Qué tendrá que hacer Law? ¿Habrá quedado con un amigo, o… una chica?_- se preguntaba Naomi.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le pregunto Kid que estaba justo delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola con una ceja arqueada.-¿Acaso querías que viniese ese pederasta?

-¿E-eh? N-no es eso, es solo que… - comenzó a decir Naomi, pero Kid había acertado de lleno y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

-Como sea, vámonos – dijo Kid dándole la espalda para entrar en el ascensor.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo continuamos con la búsqueda del trabajo de Kid. Esperemos que encuentre algún trabajo, que como acabe de contrabandista... xDD<p> 


	22. El trabajo de Kid II

Buuenas fickeros y fickeras, bueno creo que la mayoría fickeras xD.

Ha sucedido un milagro, y es que he actualizado! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo bachiller de artes, y a quien le parezca fácil pues no, es bien difícil pero me encanta 3. Pero dejemos temas personales de lado. Temas personales y excusas baratas a la basura. Aquí tenéis el capitulo 21 la segunda parte en la búsqueda del trabajo de Kid, tranquilas, este es el ultimo capitulo en el que buscan trabajo xDD Y sin más dilación el capitulo, que lo disfrutéis )

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: <strong>El trabajo de Kid II

Mientras iba pasando el tiempo Naomi se iba animando más. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir hasta el centro para buscarle un traje a Kid. Naomi lo obligo a entrar en una tienda e intentaron elegir alguno.

-¿Qué te parece este? – le pregunto Naomi enseñándole un traje gris.

-Mmmm…- Kid lo miro fijamente.- No me gusta.

Naomi suspiro y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. La misma operación se repitió varias veces más: Naomi encontraba un traje, se lo enseñaba a Kid y este decía que no le gustaba.

-Buenas tardes pareja, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto un hombre vestido con un traje negro.

-¿Pareja? –repitió Kid antes de contestar a la pregunta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿me he equivocado? – dijo el hombre sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Sí, se ha equivocado – le espeto Kid, molesto.

Naomi se reía de la situación.

-Pues déjenme decirles que hacen una buena pareja – dijo - ¿Y en que les puedo ayudar?

-Estamos buscando un traje para este bruto – dijo Naomi señalando a Kid.

El hombre miro de arriba abajo a Kid y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

-Síganme por aquí – les indico echando a andar.

Naomi y Kid lo siguieron. Aquel hombre los llevo hasta otra zona de la tienda donde tenían más trajes. De forma constante iba sacando perchas con traje, algunos los miraba durante unos segundos y, negando con la cabeza, los volvía a dejar en su sitio mientras que otros se los ponía a Naomi en los brazos. De vez en cuando sacaba un traje del perchero y lo ponía delante de Kid, comprobando como le podría quedar. En menos de cinco minutos Naomi ya tenía una pila de trajes sobre los brazos que le dificultaba la visión.

-Por ahora que se pruebe esos – dijo el hombre.- Los probadores están por allí.

Naomi y Kid fueron a los probadores que les había indicado el hombre.

-Dios…cuantos trajes te ha dado ese tío – dijo Naomi intentando contarlos.

-No voy a poder probármelos todos, se supone que tengo que salir de aquí hoy con un traje, no mañana – dijo el pelirrojo suspirando.

-Mmm…pruébate solo estos, y este – dijo Naomi dándole tres de los veinte trajes que les habían dado.

Kid los cogió y fue al probador.

A los pocos minutos salió con un traje completamente negro, incluyendo camisa y corbata.

Naomi negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor prueba otro - le aconsejo.

Kid resoplo y volvió al probador.

El siguiente traje era de un tono azul marino, con la espalda de la chaqueta blanca y la camisa blanca, a Naomi tampoco le gusto.

A continuación se probó uno gris con las mangas negras, pero tampoco le quedaba del todo bien.

Naomi rebusco en la pila de trajes hasta que encontró el idóneo. Era de un tono gris oscuro, con los bolsillos negros y una camisa negra con corbata rojo oscuro.

-Pruébate este – le dijo a Kid pasándole el traje.

El pelirrojo lo cogió, se quedo mirando para el traje un rato y después volvió al probador con él.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a salir con el traje puesto. Iba aflojándose la corbata mientras Naomi lo observaba, ese traje le iba perfecto.

-Kid, cuando quieres sí que puedes parecer bien guapo – admitió Naomi asombrada con el cambio radical.

-Cállate…- murmuro Kid colorado.

El pelirrojo se miro en el espejo, hasta él pensaba que le quedaba bien.

Satisfechos con su elección fueron a pagar el traje. Ahora legaba la parte difícil: buscarle un trabajo.

-Una cosa hecha – dijo Naomi nada más pisar la calle.- Ahora a buscarte un trabajo.

-Como si fuese tan fácil – dijo Kid suspirando.

Los dos se pusieron en camino.

-¿Qué te parece ahí? Pone que buscan empleados – dijo Naomi señalando una tienda de comida rápida.

-Ya trabaje ahí y me despidieron – dijo Kid pasando de largo.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece ahí? – pregunto señalando una librería.

-Me duermo entre tanto libro – dijo Kid volviendo a pasar de largo.

-Dios mío, tu naciste para estar en paro – dijo Naomi suspirando. La tarde se iba a hacer muy larga.

Continuaron caminando por la calle principal mientras Naomi le señalaba lugares donde trabajar, pero Kid ponía excusas para todos.

-¡Mira! – Exclamo Naomi señalando un supermercado.- Creo que ahí te podría ir bien – dijo cogiendo a Kid por el brazo.

-No se me da bien tratar con… - comenzó a quejarse el pelirrojo, pero Naomi lo corto.

-¡Nada de excusas! Y si no se te da bien tratar con la gente que te pongan en el almacén – dijo dejando a Kid sin excusas.

Entraron en el supermercado y fueron a hablar con el gerente. Despues de unos minutos que paso Naomi hablando con él pasaron a la entrevista de trabajo.

-¡Qué suerte! – exclamo Naomi sonriendo.- Ha dicho que te puede hacer la entrevista ahora mismo. Mucha suerte.

Sonriendo Naomi le dio un empujón a Kid para que fuese con el gerente. Él resoplo y lo siguió.

-Menuda molestia…- murmuro.

Naomi vio como el pelirrojo se metía en una sala detrás del gerente. Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro Naomi se sentó en un banco a esperar.

Estaba jugando con su pelo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándola.

-¡No hace falta que me eche! ¡Se irme yo solito! – exclamo Kid.

El gerente salió detrás de él algo tembloroso. Era obvio que se había asustado por el mal genio de Kid.

Kid salió del supermercado sin mirar atrás ni esperar a Naomi. Esta suspiro y salió detrás de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! –grito Naomi corriendo detrás de él.

El pelirrojo se detuvo a esperarla.

-¿Se puede saber que te paso en la entrevista? – le pregunto tras alcanzarlo.

-Bah… déjalo pasar – dijo Kid quitándole importancia.

En silencio, continuaron caminando por la calle. Naomi iba pensando cómo podía hacer para conseguirle un trabajo a Kid.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamo poniéndose delante del pelirrojo de forma que le cortaba el paso.

-¿Ya tienes el qué? – pregunto Kid arqueando una ceja.

-Ya sé cuál es tu trabajo perfecto - dijo Naomi con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿…? ¿Qué? – pregunto Kid confuso.

-Te gustan las motos, ¿verdad? – le pregunto ella.

-Sí, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver? -. Cada vez Kid estaba más confuso.

-Mucho – afirmo Naomi con solemnidad.- Estoy segura de que tu trabajo perfecto es de mecánico.

-…- Kid se quedo en silencio, pensando.- Pues… tienes razón, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

-¿Dónde está el taller más cercano? – le pregunto Naomi.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? – dijo Kid recorriendo la calle con la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Nunca has llevado tu moto a un mecánico? – pregunto Naomi extrañada.

-Pues no, siempre la he arreglado yo – admitió el pelirrojo.

-¡Pues entonces no hay mejor trabajo para ti! – exclamo Naomi riendo.

Tras dar varias vueltas y preguntar a algunas personas que pasaban dieron con unos cuantos talleres. En los dos primeros no hubo suerte, ya que estaban al completo, pero al tercero consiguieron que aceptaran a Kid.

Naomi estaba esperando en la puerta del taller. Debían de ser más de las siete. Contemplaba el cielo de color anaranjado que marcaba el anochecer. Cabizbajo, Kid salió del taller.

-¿No ha habido suerte? – le pregunto Naomi algo disgustada al verlo cabizbajo.

-Pues lo cierto es que… - Hizo una pausa para coger aire. Levanto la vista para mirar a Naomi a os ojos.- ¡Me han contratado! – exclamo Kid orgulloso.

-¡Enhorabuena! – grito Naomi chocando los cinco con el pelirrojo.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Kid entusiasmado.

-¿Celebrarlo? – pregunto Naomi confusa.

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo – dijo el pelirrojo con una ancha sonrisa. Cogió a Naomi de la mano y echo a correr.- ¡Vamos! ¡Ya he llamado a unos amigos!

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí todo. Para el próximo capitulo intentare pasar al ordenador un poco cada día para que no se haga tan larga la espera, sigo varios fics y se que es horrible la espera. Por otro lado he de deciros que el próximo capitulo creo que os va a gustar bastante, ya que he incluido algunas de las cosas que me habíais pedido en comentarios, sinceramente me habíais leído la mente xDD Pues lo dicho, el capitulo 22 viene cargadito de sorpresas ^^<p>

P.D: Para quien le pueda interesar aquí le dejo mi...

Twitter: /0MacyC

Correo: Macyc960


	23. Vecinos que gritan de madrugada

Esta vez no habéis tenido que esperar tanto xD El titulo es un poco chorra pero creo que le va bien para la escenita que montan jajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: <strong>Vecinos que gritan a las tres de la madrugada.

Sin saber muy bien como Naomi estaba sentada alrededor de una mesa, en una discoteca con Kid y tres amigos suyos. Ella era la única chica y seguro la más joven, o por lo menos la única menor de edad.

Kid se sentía generoso, muy raro en él, e invito a todos a una ronda. Una vez les trajeron las bebidas a todos comenzaron las presentaciones.

-Bueno Kid, ¿no nos vas a presentar a la chiquilla? – pregunto uno de los chicos que vestía una ropa muy extraña.

-Sí, sí. Naomi, estos son los idiotas de mis amigos: Wire, Heat y Killer – los presento el pelirrojo señalando primero al de la ropa extraña, después a un hombre bastante grande con tatuajes de espinas que recorrían sus brazos, hombro y cuello, aparte de otros simulando una sonrisa de Glasgow y por último a un chico rubio al cual el flequillo le tapaba la cara hasta la nariz, parecía el más normal.

-Encantados – dijeron los tres a la vez con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que a Naomi se le pusiesen los pelos de punta.

-Oye Kid, ¿por qué no invitaste a Law? – le pregunto Naomi en bajo.

-¿Qué por qué no lo invite? Porque es un aburrido y además me cae mal – dio hinchándose de mofletes como si fuese un niño con una pataleta. El alcohol ya le empezaba a afectar, por lo visto.

Después de media hora Killer seguía con su primera copa tomándola tranquilamente mientras conversaba con Naomi que se tomaba un Nestea, Wire ya estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa a su tercera copa, mientras Kid ya iba por su cuarta copa y Heat por su tercera. Poco les quedaba para terminar tirados por el suelo. Heat ya casi ni se tenía en pie.

-Naomi – la llamo Killer - ¿Quieres bailar un rato? – le propuso.

-C-claro, pero yo no sé bailar muy bien…- dijo Naomi. Aquella petición la había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Killer? No puedes bailar con Nao porque ella va a bailar conmigo – dijo Kid estirando el brazo para coger a Naomi de la mano, pero perdió el equilibrio y termino tirado sobre la mesa.

-¿Vamos a bailar? – le repitió Killer.

-Va a ser mejor…- dijo Naomi contemplando al pelirrojo tirado sobre la mesa.

Naomi y Killer bailaron mientras los otros bebían y dormían sobre la mesa.

-Oye, Kid – lo llamo Naomi zarandeándolo para despertarlo.- Ya es tarde, vámonos.

Naomi continúo zarandeando a Kid hasta que Killer y los demás la ayudaron a despertarlo. Entre los cuatro lo despertaron, y salieron del local. En la puerta se despidieron de Killer que ayudaba a Heat y Wire a mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Que buena noche! – Exclamo Kid mirando la luna.- Es una pena que no te hayas tomado una copa con nosotros – dijo riendo.

-Sabes de sobra que soy menor, no puedo beber – dijo Naomi haciendo énfasis en las palabras menor y beber.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable noche de otoño. Debido a la borrachera, Kid no notaba el frío, pero Naomi que no había probado ni gota de alcohol de frotaba las manos que tenía algo entumecidas.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al edificio Kid comenzó a tambalearse.

-Kid, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Naomi.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien – contesto el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por la cara para despejarse.

Caminando casi a la par entraron en el edificio, el portero ya no estaba. Kid seguía tambaleándose un poco, lo que preocupaba a Naomi, más que nada porque si perdía el equilibrio o se quedaba dormido ella no sería capaz de levantarlo.

-Kid – llamo Naomi al pelirrojo tras un corto suspiro.- Agárrate a mí.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Kid muy confuso frotándose la sien.

-Tú solo agárrate a mí, cinco copas nunca pueden ser buenas…- dijo Naomi pasándole un brazo por debajo del hombro. Así cogieron el ascensor y subieron hasta la sexta planta con un silencio incómodo. Al poco rato el ascensor emitió un pitido indicando que ya habían llegado. Naomi dio el primer paso para salir del ascensor y Kid se tambaleo un poco casi tirándola, se volvió a enderezar y salió del ascensor a la par de ella.

Cada paso que daban parecía que Kid se clavaba más en Naomi.

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz bastante extraño.- Si tuvieses los pechos un poco más grandes podrías ser de mi tipo.

A Naomi esbozo una sonrisa siniestra mientras se repetía mentalmente "esta borracho, déjalo, no sabe lo que dice…"

-Te daría una buena paliza por ese comentario… - dijo en tono siniestro.- Pero si te suelto nos caeremos los dos y no tengo muchas ganas de morir aplastada. Yo que tu pensaría las cosas dos veces antes de hablar ya que se me están pasando por la cabeza varias formas de tortura.

El camino del ascensor al piso se le estaba haciendo terrible a Naomi con Kid cargado sobre el hombro, pero ya solo faltaban un par de metros para llegar.

Con el pensamiento de que solo un par de metros más y ya podría dejar caer al suelo a Kid Naomi dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero piso mal y cayó al suelo…

-Ay, ay, ay…- se quejaba frotándose la cabeza. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Sin saber muy bien como estaba tirada en el suelo boca arriba y con Kid justo encima de ella a pocos centímetros de su cara, una de las manos de Kid estaba sobre la muñeca de Naomi, lo que no le permitía moverla, mientras la otra mano descansaba apoyada en el suelo al lado de la cara de Naomi. Gracias a que tenia aquella mano apoyada en el suelo podía correr el aire entre la cara de Kid y Naomi.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Los dos tenían los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció Naomi se fijo en sus facciones afiladas que le hacían una cara terrorífica, aunque a ella nunca le había dado miedo. También se fijo en su pelo rojo como el fuego que ahora, ya de madrugada, había perdido toda la gomina que lo mantenía tieso haciéndolo caer por su cara y haciéndolo parecer más joven y apuesto. Kid tenía la cara roja, todo lo contrario que Naomi, aunque era difícil adivinar si era por el alcohol o por el momento embarazoso que estaban pasando.

Kid se iba a levantar para pedirle disculpas a Naomi cuando la puerta del piso se abrió sorprendiéndolos. Del piso salió Trafalgar con el semblante muy serio, a la vez que estupefacto. Naomi quería apartarse de encima a Kid para decirle que aquello era un malentendido, pero… ¿un mal entendido de que? Si ella y Trafalgar no estaban saliendo ni nada parecido, él no era más que su profesor.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos Trafalgar cogió a Kid por la chaqueta y se lo quito de encima a Naomi estampando al pelirrojo contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo Eustass?!- pregunto Trafalgar cabreado, o eso aparentaba.

-¡¿Cómo que qué estaba haciendo?! – Kid le separo la mano de la chaqueta de un golpe.

-¿A dónde has ido con Naomi hasta estas horas? – Trafalgar miro a Kid sin mostrar emoción alguna. El cabreo que tenía al principio ya había pasado un poco, pero todavía era notable en el ambiente.-Además estas borracho.

-¡¿Y que si estoy borracho?!- exclamo Kid.- Te crees que eres mi madre, te crees que Naomi te pertenece, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, ¡no eres su niñera Trafalgar!

Naomi contemplaba la situación en silencio, todavía sentada en el suelo con una sensación de impotencia, sabía que debía hacer algo para pararlos, pero ¿el qué?

Mientras los dos chicos discutían Bonney, la chica de pelo rosa, salió del piso. Tranquilamente fue caminando hacia los dos chicos con cara de mala leche y le pego un capón a cada uno.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis tanto par de mandriles?! – exclamo Bonney - ¡Si ya son más de las tres!

-Jewelry… tu estas gritando más que nosotros ahora mismo – le reprocho Kid. Bonney arqueo las cejas y le pego otra vez.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Es que no veis que Naomi todavía está en el suelo? –dijo Bonney señalándola.

Naomi, sorprendida, salió del trance en el que estaba y trato de levantarse, pero Trafalgar le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

Sin hacer más ruido del que ya habían hecho entraron en el piso uno detrás de otro. Una vez todos entraron Trafalgar cerró la puerta.

Bonney les hizo una señal a los dos chicos para que se sentasen en el sofá. La pelirosa les echo una bronca a ambos mientras ellos decían:

-Sí, entendemos, lo sentimos Bonney – Repetían una y otra vez los dos a la vez.

Después de un rato de bronca decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Uff…- suspiro – Mira que son pesados estos dos – dijo con un trozo de pizza a medio comer en la mano. – Y bueno Naomi, ¿Qué tal viviendo con estos dos bestias? ¿Se han aprovechado de ti?

-¿Q-qué? Por supuesto que no ha pasado nada… - Dirigió la vista al suelo. –Ellos… Ellos solo me ayudaron.

Bonney se quedo unos segundos mirando a Naomi como si esperase a que dijera algo más.

-Entiendo - dijo con firmeza a la vez que se levantaba del sofá.- ¡Trafalgar, Eustass, hoy dormiréis juntos en la habitación del bestia roja! – exclamo señalándolos.

-¡¿A quién llamas bestia roja?! – exclamo Kid mosqueado.

- Preferiría dormir en el salón… tengo miedo de que al pelirrojo se le despierten sus instintos homosexuales – dijo Trafalgar con una sonrisa pícara.

Así pues Trafalgar y Kid durmieron en la habitación del pelirrojo, echaron a suertes a quien le tocaba la cama y Kid perdió, Bonney y Naomi pasaron la noche en la habitación de Trafalgar.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano antes de que se despertasen los demás, Naomi se fue a su casa. Sabia de sobra que no la dejarían marchar, pero ella tenía que llegar pronto a casa para recibir a sus padres, ya que ellos pensaban que había estado sola en casa todo ese tiempo a pesar de que no había pasado por casa desde el jueves.

* * *

><p>Espeeero que os haya gustado el capitulo, un poco corto quizás. Tratare que el siguiente sea más largo ;)<p>

Ahora siempre que escuchéis a vuestros vecinos gritar a las tantas de la madrugada os acordareis de las discusiones de Law y Kid y los gritos todavía más fuertes de Bonney xDD


	24. Aléjate de él

Bueno, bueno, creo que ya iba siendo hora de subir otro capitulo. Para los que os gusten los capítulos largos este es el vuestro, es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha xDDD Lo cierto es que hay algunos detalles de este capitulo que no me convencen, por eso tarde tanto en subirlo, le he hecho bastantes correcciones, pero sigue sin convencerme, espero que a vosotros por lo menos se os haga agradable de leer y entretenido, tratare de esforzarme más para el próximo ~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: <strong>Aléjate de él.

Ya era lunes otra vez y Naomi iba de camino al instituto para su primera clase de tecnología. El aire era frío y seco. Parecía que las calles estaban vacías hasta que vio una familiar cabeza de pelo verde. Zoro iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados hacia ella. Parecía que estaba dormido. Naomi se le quedo mirando.

-Pero este…-murmuro.- ¡Zoro!

El peliverde se detuvo y alzo la cabeza, despacio se dio la vuelta y miro a Naomi.

-Naomi…Buenas – dijo como si no pasase nada.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – le pregunto acercándose a él.

-Al instituto, a donde voy a ir – contesto el peliverde a punto de darse la vuelta para continuar su camino, pero Naomi lo detuvo.

-Zoro, el instituto esta en dirección contraria – le dijo Naomi riendo.

Zoro se puso un poco rojo y se giró para ir por el camino correcto. Los dos jóvenes echaron a andar hacia el instituto hablando de vez en cuando de cosas sin importancia. Por el camino se encontraron con Shide y Sanji, con el que Zoro empezó a pelear.

La mañana comenzó como de costumbre, divertida gracias a las tonterías que hacia Franky, pero a mitad de la primera clase a Naomi le empezó a molestar un poco la cabeza.

Al acabar la primera clase y ver que el ligero dolor de cabeza no le pasaba, si no que iba en aumento, decidió que si para el recreo le seguía molestando iría hasta la enfermería.

La clase de latín ya había comenzado y todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus sitios, pero el profesor Doflamingo llegaba tarde.

Shide suspiro.

-¿Qué le pasa a este profesor? – Rosmo molesta.- Siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

-La verdad es que es muy raro – afirmo Naomi con la cara apoyada en el pupitre.- No me cae bien.

Un grupo de compañeros andaban jugando por la clase aprovechando que no estaba el profesor. Uno de ellos choco contra el pupitre de Naomi tirándole el bolígrafo que tenía sobre el al suelo.

-Ya podían parar quietos…- murmuro levantándose para recogerlo.

Para su desgracia en ese momento Doflamingo entro en la clase y, por arte de magia, todos los que estaban alborotando en clase estaban ahora perfectamente sentados en sus respectivos sitios, por lo cual ella era la única que estaba de pie.

Doflamingo se quedó mirándola y ella le sostenía la mirada sin saber muy bien que decir. Aquellas gafas de sol naranjas que le impedían verle los ojos la ponía nerviosa.

-Se…se me cayó el bolígrafo - dijo mostrándoselo.

-En el recreo vete a la sala de profesores – le respondió sin mirar si quiera el bolígrafo. Se dirigio hacia su mesa y una vez estuvo sentado comenzó con la clase.

Naomi fue hasta su pupitre dejándose caer en la silla con el bolígrafo en un puño.

-En definitiva no me cae bien – susurro volviendo a apoyar la cara en el pupitre. La cabeza no dejaba de molestarle y ahora más.

La clase acabo sin que Naomi se hubiese enterado de mucho.

-¿Estas bien? Estás muy pálida – le dijo Luffy riendo.

-Creo que no, mejor voy a ir hasta la enfermería – dijo colgándose la mochila del hombro con cuidado de no tocar la muñeca izquierda.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto Shide.

-No hace falta, pero muchas gracias – contesto dirigiéndose a la puerta. Shide la siguió y salió con ella al pasillo.

-Oye – la llamo con voz picara, - ya me contaras el fin de semana con Trafi.

Por los pasillos había estudiantes tirados por el suelo, otros sentados en los pocos bancos que había y otros en asientos improvisados. Como en todos los institutos no podían faltar las parejitas melosas que aprovechaban los descansos para demostrarle su amor al mundo provocándoles vomitar arco iris a más de uno.

Cuanto más cerca estaba de la sala de profesores menos alumnos aparecían por los pasillos. Naomi pasó de largo la sala de profesores y continúo andando hasta la enfermería. Solo había ido hasta allí una vez anteriormente con Vivi, pero ella se había quedado fuera esperando por la peliazul. Si no recordaba mal el nombre de la enfermera era Kureha…

Con decisión abrió la puerta. La enfermería no era mucho más que una sala blanca con dos camas y un escritorio al fondo con varias estanterías con libros de medicina y un botiquín.

Sentado en frente del escritorio con una bata blanca mientras ojeaba unos papeles se encontraba… ¿Trafalgar?

-¿Law? – murmuro Naomi. ¿Qué hacia él allí?

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido Trafalgar se separó del escritorio dejando las hojas sobre la mesa. Instintivamente Naomi fue retrocediendo a la vez que Trafalgar avanzaba hasta que su espalda toco la puerta. Mirándola a los ojos Trafalgar clavo su mano en la puerta a la altura de su cabeza.

Trago saliva. Trafalgar la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto…Law – comenzó a hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día? – le pregunto.

-Ya me en…- comenzó a decir, pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

-Ni siquiera nos avisaste de que te ibas. ¿Y si te hubiese sucedido algo? Si me hubieses avisado podría haberte acompañado a casa – el rostro de Trafalgar se relajó mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparos, pero tenía que volver a casa… - le dijo Naomi sorprendida por la preocupación de Trafalgar.

-Está bien -. Trafalgar se apartó de Naomi dirigiéndose de nuevo al escritorio. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Si ha pasado algo? - pregunto Naomi sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué has venido a la enfermería? – pregunto el moreno.

-¡Ah, cierto! -. Con todo aquello se le había olvidado casi por completo su dolor de cabeza.- Me ha estado molestando la cabeza durante la hora anterior, por lo que vine a ver si me podían dar algo.

-¿Te vuelve a doler la cabeza? – le pregunto Trafalgar mientras buscaba algo para darle.

-Sí, pero es molestia más que nada – le explico.

Trafalgar cogió una caja de pastillas y le hizo un gesto a Naomi para que se sentase en el taburete que estaba al lado del escritorio. Una vez sentada le dio un vaso de agua con una pastilla efervescente.

-Tomate esto.

Naomi observo como la pastilla terminaba de diluirse con el agua, ahora de un tono amarillento como la Fanta. La pastilla termino de deshacerse y Naomi se llevó el vaso a la boca.

Aquello sabia de pena. Hizo una mueca de asco una vez se acabó todo el contenido.

-¿Sabe mal? – le pregunto Trafalgar con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sabe a rayos – le contesto, sacando la lengua.

El moreno le recogió el vaso mientras ella se levantaba.

-Me voy, Doflamingo me ha dicho que vaya a la sala de profesores – dijo con cansancio.

-¿Doflamingo?

-Sí, tuvimos un pequeño problema en clase… Nada importante.

Con una sonrisa Naomi se despidió de Trafalgar y salió de la enfermería. Encontrarse con Trafalgar allí había sido toda una sorpresa, lo típico de una película romántica, solo que lo de ella no tiene nada que ver con una. Seria agradable poder salir con Trafalgar, conocerlo mejor e incluso llegar a probar sus labios.

Ya estaba delante de la puerta de la sala. ¿Cuántas veces habría entrado en esa sala? Quizás tenían razón y era una alumna problemática, o simplemente una chica sin suerte.

Sin darle muchas vueltas llamo a la puerta y entro. La sala estaba completamente vacía salvo por Doflamingo que destacaba sobre una mesa con su particular abrigo de plumas rosas. No era extraño verlo subido a una mesa, pero si era extraño ver que no estaba en su mesa con decoración de flamencos.

Naomi se acercó a él dejando la puerta abierta, por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo en un momento dado.

-Hola, Naomi – la saludo bajándose de la mesa.- ¿Sabes? Habíamos quedado en que vendrías en cuanto tocase el timbre y te he tenido que esperar casi 10 minutos.

El ambiente ya comenzaba a ponerse extraño.

-Lo siento, profesor Doflamingo, no me encontraba muy bien así que fui a la enfermería – le explico con la vista clavada en las gafas de su profesor.

La expresión de Doflamingo cambio repentinamente. El silencio lo envolvió todo durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabías que hoy esta Trafalgar en la enfermería? – le pregunto acercándose a ella.

-No lo sabía hasta que me lo encontré allí – contesto observando como Doflamingo avanzaba hacia ella lentamente.

-Volviendo al tema principal, hacer esperar a un profesor es una falta de respeto.

-Ya le he explicado porque he llegado tarde -. Poco a poco iba poniéndose más nerviosa. Si lo que quería era castigarla que lo hiciese ya y se dejase de juegos.

-No me valen tus excusas. Yo quería hacer esto por las buenas – dijo suspirando. Ahora Doflamingo caminaba alrededor de Naomi mientras hablaba.- Te aseguro que yo quería dejar esto en un simple toque de atención, pero me has defraudado…

La expresión de Doflamingo había cambiado a una de puro placer.

-Así que he decidido castigarte, por el momento acércate hasta aquí a la salida, entonces te diré lo que tendrás que hacer – Doflamingo había parado de dar vueltas y ahora delante de Naomi ligeramente inclinado. Era sorprendente la altura que tenía.- No puedo consentir que mis alumnos vayan por el mal camino.

-¡Parecía que lo tenía todo calculado al milímetro! – Se quejaba Naomi a su amiga Shide.- Solo le faltaba ponerse a bailar delante de mis narices…

-Miedo me da ese profesor, a saber que castigo se le ocurre ahora – dijo Shide.- Y, pasando a otros temas más interesantes, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana en casa de Trafi?

Naomi le relato muy por encima todo lo sucedido aquellos días.

Tras escuchar toda la historia Shide se quedó pensando con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto Naomi con curiosidad.

-Pienso que la cosa va muy lenta, necesitáis un empujón, o quizás una patada para que espabiléis – dijo Shide suspirando.- Parece que os pasáis el rato jugando. En algunos momentos da la impresión de que está a punto de suceder algo y en el último segundo uno se echa atrás.

Naomi guardo silencio. Shide tenía toda la razón. Ella quería a Trafalgar, pero era incapaz de decírselo, hay tantas diferencias entre ellos…

-Venga, no te deprimas – la animo Shide.- La cosa va lenta pero segura. Te ayudare a pensar en algo.

-Gracias, Shide.

La mañana pasaba rápido y la hora de reunirse con Doflamingo se acercaba. ¿Qué le dirían sus padres si se enterasen de que se metía en tantos líos? Ahora estaban en un cambio de clase.

-Naomi – la llamo Vivi.- Shide te está llamando.

Naomi miro al grupo de alumnos de la otra clase, allí estaba Shide haciéndole señales.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto tras ir a junto de ella.

-Ya sé que puedes hacer – dijo emocionada.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – le pregunto Naomi expectante.

-No sé cómo me di cuenta antes, es algo un poco fuerte pero me pareció la mejor idea: los celos – dijo por fin.

-¿Celos? – Repitió Naomi confusa.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Según lo que me contaste de lo sucedido en el piso, parecía que Trafi se puso celoso de Kid, es una suposición por supuesto, pero siempre se puede probar.

-No es una mala idea, pero me sabría muy mal jugar así con Kid – dijo algo incómoda.

-No, no, ya había pensado en eso – le explico.- Por lo que tengo entendido te llevas bien con Kid, puedes contarle que te gusta Law, hasta se alegraría y así podrías conseguir que él también te echase una mano.

Los ojos de Naomi se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Es muy buena idea, seguro que Kid me ayudaría, aunque tengo que pensar como decírselo –. Naomi no podía parar de sonreír, quizás ahora tendría una gran oportunidad.

-Qué harías tu sin mi… - bromeo Shide.- Nos vemos y suerte en la reunión con Dofla.

Las dos últimas horas se le pasaron volando a Naomi dejando paso a su reunión con Doflamingo.

Por segunda vez consecutiva en la mañana y después de que todos sus amigos le deseasen suerte allí estaba delante de la sala de profesores.

Tras un largo y hondo suspiro abrió la puerta.

-Buenos dí…- dijo mientras abría la puerta pero en cuanto vio lo que sucedía en el aula paro callo de inmediato.

A diferencia del primer recreo ahora la sala estaba llena y Shanks discutía acaloradamente con Doflamingo.

-¡Donquixote, los motivos que tienes para este castigo son injustificados! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a castigar así a los alumnos solo porque quiere!

-Yo soy profesor, y yo sé porque castigo a mis alumnos – dijo Doflamingo en su defensa.

-Creo que en esta sala nadie está de acuerdo con lo que has hecho – dijo Shanks.

Haciendo caso omiso de Shanks y los demás profesores, Doflamingo cogió a Naomi por el brazo y la arrastro hasta el exterior de la sala.

-¡Doflamingo! – exclamaron algunos profesores antes de que cerrase la puerta.

¿Qué clase le tendría preparado?

-Vamos a mi clase – dijo guiándola por el pasillo.

Doflamingo abrió una de las clases e hizo entrar a Naomi. La clase tenía un aspecto lúgubre con todas las mesas vacías.

-Pongámonos serios – dijo Doflamingo borrando toda sonrisa de su cara.- No me ha costado mucho decidir que castigo ponerte.

Como una flor que se abre al amanecer la sonrisa de Doflamingo volvió a su rostro.

-He decidido que desde ahora hasta nuevo aviso serás mi ayudante particular.

Naomi no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Ayudante particular? – Repitió incrédula.

-Exacto, me ayudaras aquí, en el instituto, en todo lo que te pida empezando desde ya.

-¿Desde ya?

-Sí, y deja de repetir todo lo que digo, eres molesta – se quejó Doflamingo.- Vas a ayudarme a organizar esos papeles.

Doflamingo fue hasta su escritorio y saco un montón de papeles.

-Sepáralos por curso y orden alfabético – le mando dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Yo voy a salir un rato.

Dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo.

Naomi se quedó contemplando todo aquel montón de papeles. Trabajos de otros cursos e incluso exámenes.

-Habrá que ponerse a ello – murmuro.

Ya estaba terminando de ordenarlos por curso cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos por el pasillo. Naoimi no le dio importancia y continúo ordenando papeles, hasta que pudo reconocer las voces. Casi de forma inconsciente se agacho hasta situarse debajo del escritorio. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habían terminado las clases, ¿acaso todo el mundo se había puesto en su contra aquel día?

Las voces iban acercándose cada vez más y más al aula en el que estaba mientras cruzaba los dedos para que pasasen de largo.

Entonces las voces cesaron. Con el miedo bien metido en el cuerpo, Naomi se asomó un poco por el escritorio para observar la puerta. Allí no había nadie. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a salir de debajo del escritorio, cuando se encontró de lleno con la cara de Sharkiss.

Soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió rápidamente golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Así que aquí estabas – dijo Sharkiss estirando el brazo para cogerla de la melena.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! – empezó a gritar Naomi forcejeando.

-¡Bellamy! Mira lo que me he encontrado aquí debajo.

Bellamy descansaba sentado sobre el escritorio.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes – dijo riendo como una hiena.- Pena que no esté aquí tu novio, que por cierto es profesor, debería darte vergüenza zorra – dijo acercándose a Naomi que seguía forcejeando con Sharkiss para que la soltase.

-En cualquier momento va a llegar Doflamingo así que será mejor que no hagáis nada delo que os podáis arrepentir después – les dijo Naomi apretando con fuerza la mano de Sharkiss para zafarse de su agarre, pero sin éxito.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente, como si no entendiesen de lo que les hablaba Naomi, y acto seguido rompieron a reír.

Ahora era ella la que no entendía nada.

-Mira que eres estúpida – dijo Bellamy entre risas.

-¿Qué? – Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso que el profesor los castigase? Podían expulsarlos.

Justa antes de que pudiese preguntarles que era tan gracioso Doflamingo entro ene l aula con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-¿Ya has hecho lo que te pedí, Naomi? – le pregunto.

Ella no contesto, ¿acaso no veía la situación en la que se encontraba?

-Si tienes tiempo de andar jugando es que ya has hecho lo que te pedí, ¿verdad? – En la voz de Doflamingo se apreciaba un cierto toque de diversión perversa.

-¡No estoy jugando! – Chillo Naomi.- Estos dos vinieron aquí a molestarme.

-¿Es eso cierto, Sharkiss, Bellamy? – les pregunto Doflamingo como si estuviese hablando con dos inocentes niños de tres años.

-No, profesor Doflamingo – dijo Bellamy.- Nosotros solo vinimos a ver si necesitaba que le echásemos una mano.

Doflamingo se quedó mirando a Naomi con expresión de decepción. Una extraña sensación de impotencia comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de Naomi, se había quedado estupefacta.

-Eso no es verdad… - susurro observando a Bellamy.- ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Han venido aquí solo a molestarme! – exclamo Naomi mirando a Doflamingo.

-Naomi, Naomi, Naomi… - comenzó el profesor.- ¿A quién crees que voy a creer a los dos alumnos de mi tutoría o a una chiquilla revoltosa que se pasa las clases detrás de uno de sus profesores al igual que una sucia perra?

Tenía ganas de gritar. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar, pero no era necesario hablar, lo único que quería era partirle la cara a aquella mierda de profesor. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse quieta observando con aquella desagradable sensación de impotencia.

Doflamingo se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

-Por tu bien no deberías acercarte a Trafalgar. ¿No te das cuenta de que no eres más que una molestia para él? Solo le causas problemas, si alguien se enterase de que has estado en su casa lo meterías en un gran problema por no decir la barbaridad de cosas que dirían sobre él. Así que aléjate de él.


	25. Una auténtica molestia

Hola, lectores y lectoras... a quien quiero engañar... Muy buenas lectoras ^^ Aquí os trigo la continuación, que veo que muchos la habéis estado esperando, no tengo mucho más que decir así que antes de aburrir a alguien me voy haciendo la croqueta~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14:<strong> Una auténtica molestia.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Naomi comenzó su castigo de ayudante de Doflamingo. Las palabras que le dijo el primer día aún siguen muy presentes en su mente. La costó, pero al final evito a Trafalgar todo lo que puedo y hasta la fecha sigue evitándolo. No se siente orgullosa de lo que está haciendo, nunca se había sentido tan mal. No es que se hablasen muy a menudo, pero ahora se siente bastante sola.

-¡Naomi, reacciona! – exclamo Shide sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto volviendo en sí.

-Últimamente estas en las nubes, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada, simplemente estaba pensando en cosas innecesarias…- El tono de Naomi era triste a la vez que monótono.

-¿Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de Trafi? – le pregunto Shide sentándose a su lado, aquello iba para largo.

-…

-Sigo pensando que deberías pasar de las idioteces de Doflamingo e ir a hablar con Trafi, así solo vas a salir perdiendo – dijo Shide suspirando. Cuando su amiga le había contado lo sucedido con su castigo no se lo había creído. Pero Naomi insistió tanto en que era mejor olvidarse del plan de los celos que prefirió que hiciese lo que quisiera.

-No estoy tan segura de que sea una idiotez…

-Lo que tú digas, nos vemos mañana en clase. Y piénsate mejor las cosas.

Dicho esto Shide se levantó del banco del parque en el que estaban sentadas y se fue por la calle bañada en un color cobre del otoño.

Naomi suspiro y también se levantó. Esa tarde habían quedado para dar una vuelta, pero ella sigue dándole vueltas a lo que está pasando ahora mismo con Trafalgar. Sería muy egoísta por su parte ir corriendo ahora junto a él como si no hubiese pasado nada y más sabiendo que es una molestia para él. Lo que Doflamingo dice no es ninguna tontería, le ha estado causando muchos problemas a Trafalgar. Lo mejor es que se olvide de él, tampoco es que pudiese pasar nada entre ellos.

Notando el ligero crujir de las hojas de otoño bajo sus pies, Naomi continuo su camino hasta casa. Ahora que lo pensaba también debía de ser una molestia para Shide. Solo ella sabe que le gusta su profesor, y por si eso no fuese poco siempre trata de ayudarla a conseguir algo con él, pero Naomi no ha hecho más que estropearlo y aun por encima va a quejarse a su amiga, le debe mucho a Shide, siempre tiene que aguantar sus quejas y estúpidas depresiones, sin duda es una auténtica molestia.

Después de lo que había hablado con Shide el día anterior, Naomi no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Trafalgar. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir evitándolo. Llevaba desde el lunes pasado esquivándolo y para ella era como si hubiesen pasado semanas. El fin de semana pudo relajarse un poco y el lunes no tuvo clase con él, pero ahora que era martes no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su profesor. Era un comportamiento muy infantil por su parte.

Ya estaba llegando al instituto cuando vio la moto de Kid aparcada. Algunas veces el pelirrojo iba por las mañana hasta el instituto para acompañar a Law, pero no era algo muy habitual.

Naomi miro alrededor para ver si encontraba al dueño de la moto, pero no parecía estar por allí.

-Mejor, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con nadie hoy – murmuro, continuando su paso hacia el instituto. Desde aquel lunes Naomi había estado evitando a Trafalgar, aunque también había tratado de tener el mínimo contacto con Kid.

- ¿No tienes ganas de hablar con nadie? – pregunto Kid, el cual acababa de aparecer para sorpresa de Naomi. El pelirrojo mostraba una expresión indiferente.

-Pues sí, hoy solo tengo ganas de estar sola – contesto Naomi una vez recuperada del susto.

-Eso cuéntaselo a quien le importe, ¿a qué viene esta actitud de repente? – le pregunto Kid.

-Simplemente me di cuenta de que es mejor que no me junte con vosotros – dijo Naomi dándole la espalda.

-Pues te has dado cuenta de eso tarde – dijo Kid en tono seco.- Los otros días parecía que te preocupabas por mi trabajo, no debería tomarme la molestia pero te diré que me va bastante bien.

Naomi se quedó con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin ver ningún punto fijo, escuchando como Kid se marchaba.

Una extraña sensación parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, algo como la impotencia y culpa, una sensación desagradable que le daba a entender que lo que estaba haciendo quizás no era tan bueno como ella quería ver.

La mañana ya había empezado mal y las clases no fueron mejores. Shide parecía algo molesta con Naomi y en clase de Lengua habían tenido examen sorpresa.

Ya era el primer recreo y la hora de la clase de biología estaba más cerca.

-Naomi – la llamaron en cuanto salió al pasillo. Sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba se giró para encontrarse con Sharkiss. Para evitar que Naomi se saltase el castigo todos los recreos Sharkiss, y a veces Bellamy se encargaban de ir a buscarla.

-Buenos días, enana. Doflamingo te espera – dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Sin decir una palabra, Naomi dejo que la guiase por los pasillos hasta la clase del profesor de latín. Allí la esperaba sentado sobre su mesa.

-Hola, Naomi. ¿Te apetece un bombón? – le ofreció con una sonrisilla.

-No, gracias – rechazo la oferta.

-Entonces ya puedes ponerte a trabajar – dijo Doflamingo señalándole una pila de papeles mientras se llevaba un bombón a la boca.

Naomi se pasó el recreo ordenando papeles mientras Sharkiss y Bellamy rondaban por la sala. Parecía que disfrutaban pasándose los recreos allí mientras molestaban a Naomi cuando les apetecía.

Cansada de todo aquello, en cuanto acabó el recreo se fue a los jardines traseros del instituto. No le gustaba saltarse las clases, pero aquel día se le estaba haciendo completamente insoportable, además de que tenía clase con Trafalgar, tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarse con él, no podía saltarse sus clases eternamente, pero mejor tarde.

El Sol rociaba el extenso jardín ofreciéndole a Naomi tumbarse a descansar. Estaban en pleno otoño pero ese día hacia un sol agradable, uno de los días que más le gustaban. Cielo despejado con sol y un ambiente frío. El suelo estaba mullido y cómodo. Relajándose en aquel momento de tranquilidad, Naomi puso su mochila a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos esperando que cuando los volviese a abrir fuese un día mejor y que todo lo que había ocurrido fuese un absurdo sueño.

-Absurda es mi imaginación… - susurro dedicándole una sonrisa cansada al cielo.

-¿Ne te da vergüenza saltarte las clases para echarte una siesta al sol?

Despacio, Naomi, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Alguien le tapaba el sol y… ¿le había dicho algo? Se había quedado dormida sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué? – dijo frotándose los ojos a la vez que se sentaba.

-Por fin puedo hablar contigo – dijo la otra persona sentándose a su lado, entonces Naomi pudo comprobar quien era.

-¡¿Law?! – exclamo levantándose, pero el moreno la agarro por el brazo haciéndole sentarse otra vez.

-¿Por qué escapas? – le pregunto sin soltarle el brazo.

Naomi se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. No sabía que decir y tampoco quería decir nada.

-¿Paso algo con Doflamingo? – le pregunto Trafalgar. Naomi se mantuvo callada mirando como la hierba se movía a la par del viento.

-No, no me dijo nada - mintió – Simplemente me di cuenta de que debo ser una molestia para ti.

Trafalgar se quedó mirándola, como si esperase a que dijese algo más. Entonces la soltó.

-Sí, eres una molestia – dijo llamando la atención de Naomi.- Es molesto que estés evitándome todo el tiempo sin dirigirme la palabra si quiera, corriendo por los pasillos cuando crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas ahí y sobre todo saltándote mis clases.

-Doflamingo… - comenzó a decir.- Él me dijo que yo no era más que una molestia para ti. No te he causado más que problemas y todo porque… - En ese momento Naomi se calló sin poder terminar la frase, por poco se le escapan esas dos palabras.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunto Trafalgar.

-No es nada – dijo Naomi levantándose.- Siento haberme saltado tus clases, Law y haber estado evitándote por esta tontería, aunque sigo pensando que muchas veces no te causo más que problemas…

-No tienes que preocuparte – dijo el moreno levantándose también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado durmiendo? – pregunto Naomi.

-Ya va a ser el recreo – contesto Trafalgar.

-Me voy al baño, nos vemos – se despidió Naomi.

En el baño se enjuago la cara para despejarse. Sin saber muy bien porque tenía ganas de llorar, tampoco sabía si era de alegría o frustración. Le encantaba hablar con Trafalgar, aunque solo fuesen tonterías, era algo que disfrutaba y no se había dado cuenta hasta esa semana que no había cruzado palabra con él. Pero en esa última conversación casi le confiesa que le gusta, algo que todavía es impensable para ella. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? Que una alumna se te declare debe ser muy incómodo. Es muy difícil adivinar en que piensa Trafalgar. Pero quizás ese toque de misterio es una de las cosas que más le gustan de él. Volvió a echarse agua en la cara para despejarse. Debe dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar de los pocos ratos que pueda pasar con él. Aún quedan muchos planes por realizar.

Justo cuando salía del baño toco el timbre del recreo, otra vez tenía que ir junto a Doflamingo para su castigo.

-Maldito Doflamingo – rosmo dirigiéndose a su clase.

La puerta de la clase estaba abierta, algo inusual. Doflamingo siempre la dejaba cerrada.

Sin darle importancia dio unos pequeños golpes al marco de la puerta y entro en la clase. Dentro estaban Doflamingo, el cual la miraba ahora a ella y Trafalgar delante de él.

-Perdón, parece que molesto – dijo a punto de salir de la clase.

-Naomi, ven aquí – dijo Trfalgar, de espaldas a ella.

Algo insegura se acercó a los profesores.

-Se acabó el castigo que te puso Doflamingo – le anuncio Trafalgar sin apartar la mirada del otro profesor.

-Law, tú no eres quien puede decidir eso – dijo Doflamingo con cara de pocos amigos a la vez que cogía a Naomi por el brazo. – El castigo no ha terminado.

-El castigo ha terminado – repitió el moreno cogiendo a Naomi por el otro brazo.

-Law, ¿acaso quieres algo de Naomi? – insinuó Doflamingo con su desagradable sonrisa. - ¿Quieres castigarla?

Naomi se sentía muy incómodo en medio de todo aquello y también tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca a su profesor de latín.

-Quiero hablar con ella, esta última semana a estado faltando a todas mis clases y quiero saber porque – dijo Trafalgar.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes yo fui quien le dijo a Naomi que se alejase de ti – dijo Dolfamingo entre risas.- Menuda cría, es como una marioneta.

La mano que rodeaba el brazo de Naomi comenzó a hacer presión. Trafalgar comenzaba a enfadarse.

Al comprobar que el moreno guardaba silencio con expresión seria, Doflamingo continuo con su charla:

-¿No te das cuenta de que esta chica te va a hacer la vida imposible? No es más que un saco de problemas, una molestia en sí. Empezando porque es tu alumna, Law. Deberías darme las gracias por quitártela de encima.

Algo dentro de Naomi exploto en ese momento. Estaba a punto de encararse a Doflamingo cuando Law la detuvo.

-Diciendo esto me demuestras que no solo eres un profesor insignificante, sino que tampoco es posible considerarte persona – dijo destrozando la sonrisa de Doflamingo y sorprendiendo a Naomi.

Sin decir nada más Trafalgar salio de la clase con Naomi, pero no sin antes detenerse en la puerta.

-Y Naomi ya no va a volver a ser tu criada.

-Podías haberme dejado decirle un par de cosas – dijo Naomi pasados unos minutos de su salida de la clase.

Trafalgar se detuvo y la miro con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si te hubiese dejado a ti habrías terminado pegándole por lo que podrían expulsarte, justo lo que Doflamingo quería – le explico. – Ya puedes irte con tus amigos y no te saltes más clases – añadió dándose la vuelta para irse.

Viendo como su profesor se alejaba por el pasillo decidió ir junto a sus amigos como le había dicho.

-¡Eso da mucho miedo! – exclamo Chopper.

-¿Qué es lo que da mucho miedo? – pregunto Naomi que acababa de llegar.

-Circula un rumor por el instituto de que una de las clases de la planta baja que se usan como almacén está encantada – le dijo Vivi.-

- Y Luffy quiere ir, pero Chopper y Usopp tienen miedo – añadió Nami.

-¿Quiero ir a ver si hay fantasmas! –exclamo Luffy emocionado.

-Naomi, ¿tú no estabas castigada? – pregunto Usopp.

-Me levantaron el castigo – contesto sentándose con ellos.

El resto del recreo lo pasaron hablando. Había perdido bastante tiempo con Doflamingo pero hacia una semana que no disfrutaba de un buen recreo merecido. Cuando toco el timbre le explico a Shide lo sucedido de camino a clase. Tras varias risas y comentarios picaros decidieron volver al plan que habían pensado hacia una semana. El plan de los celos volvía a estar en marcha y parecía que todo estaba yendo a mejor.


	26. ¿Rayito se sol?

Estoy absoluta y completamente reventada, así que aquí os dejo la continuación que la disfrutéis y bla bla bla...

Hasta la próxima~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: <strong>¡¿"Rayito se sol"?!

El cielo se iluminaba lentamente mientras Naomi caminaba hacia el instituto. El día anterior había sido bastante estresante, pero hoy podía ser incluso más. Iba repasando el plan que había estado hablando la tarde anterior con Shide mientras bostezaba. El ambiente se había puesto aún más frío, si así estaba el tiempo en otoño la más probable era que nevase en invierno, aunque con tanto cambio climático era imposible saberlo.

El plan que había ideado con Shide comenzaba desde buena mañana. Lo primero que debía hacer era llegar pronto al instituto para encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo.

-_Parece que aún es muy pronto_ – pensó al no encontrar al pelirrojo por ningún sitio.- _Así mejor, repasaré el plan otra vez._

Estaba algo nerviosa, la primera parte del plan era sencillo, tan solo tenía que conseguir quedar con él para confesarle que le gustaba su compañero de piso. Si conseguía su ayuda todo iría a mejor, pero si se negaba las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

Aburrida de esperar contemplando como salía el vaho de su boca como si fuese humo, escucho unas voces que se acercaban. Dos voces fácilmente reconocibles para ella.

-Al fin – murmuro levantándose.

Por la acera iban caminando tranquilamente mientras hablaban Trafalgar y Kid.

-Buenos días – los saludo cortándoles el paso. Los dos jóvenes parecían sorprendidos de encontrarse con ella.

-¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí?- pregunto Trafalgar. Kid parecía aún algo molesto por lo del día anterior.

-Sí, pero vine pronto para hablar con Kid, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de sí vendría – dijo Naomi.- Pero parece que tuve suerte.

-Si es con Eustass con quien quieres hablar yo me voy dentro – dijo Trafalgar pasando de largo.

-¡Espera, Law, que me tienes que dar el dinero! – exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¿No sabes usar un cajero automático? – dijo Trafalgar sin girarse siquiera.

-Agh, este tipo… - dijo Kid suspirando.- Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Puedo invitarte a comer hoy? – le propuso Naomi para sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-¿A comer? ¿Tienes dinero suficiente? – pregunto el pelirrojo sin salir de su asombro.

-Tengo dinero. Es para pagarte por lo mal que me comporte esta última semana – dijo Naomi con expresión triste.

-Me parece muy raro que solo sea por eso… - dijo Kid tomándose aquello como una broma.- Si es así, ¿por qué no invitas también a Law?

-No – se negó Naomi.- Tiene que ser a solas, quiero decirte algo importante, esto no es ninguna broma.

Su tono de voz era serio y firme, aquello no era ninguna broma.

-Está bien – accedió Kid por fin, empujado por la curiosidad.

-Perfecto, ¿entonces nos vemos aquí a la salida? – le pregunto Naomi.

-Sales a las dos y media, ¿no?

-Eso ya deberías saberlo tu bien – dijo Naomi riendo.

-Pues a la salida nos vemos, pero tú invitas, ya has dicho – dijo Kid continuando su camino.

Así el plan ya estaba en marcha y lo mejor de todo era que Trafalgar estaba con Eustass por lo que ya había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Y ya sabes que es lo que le vas a decir exactamente a Eustass en la comida? – le pregunto Shide divertida.

-No tengo ni idea, estoy como un flan de los nervios – dijo Naomi suspirando.

-Tu tranquila, no es como si te fueses a confesar ni nada por el estilo – dijo Shide riendo.

-Bueno, ya… pero no sé, se me hace raro – dijo Naomi.- Supongo que tengo un poco de miedo de lo que pueda pensar de mí.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas y suéltaselo sin reparos, seguro que te ayuda – la animó Shide.

Ese día no tenía que verse las caras con Trafalgar ni con Doflamingo, si hubiese tenido clase con alguno de ellos la tensión la habría destrozado.

A última hora el profesor de matemáticas falto por lo que les dejaron salir antes.

-Suerte – le dijo Shide al salir del instituto.

Había salido antes de lo previsto así que no se esperaba encontrar a Kid todavía. Pero para su sorpresa allí estaba el pelirrojo apoyado en su moto.

-Has salido pronto – dijo Kid separándose de la moto.

-Ha faltado el profesor de última hora – le explico Naomi.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos.

-¿Y pensaste algún sitio al que te gustaría ir a comer? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-La verdad es que no, si tú tienes algún sitio en mente…- Naomi había estado tan nerviosa planificando como decirle todo a Kid que no se paró a pensar a donde podrían ir.

-Conozco un sitio que no está muy lejos de aquí – dijo Kid pensativo.

-Pues vamos.

Kid le paso un casco a Naomi y juntos subieron a la moto. Con un sonido atronador el pelirrojo arranco.

Tal y como había dicho no les llevo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar. Era un sitio bonito. Naomi solo recordaba haber estado por allí de paso.

-¿Tus padres no se preocuparan si no vas a comer a casa? – le pregunto Kid tras aparcar la moto y quitarse el casco.

-Mis padres no suelen volver a casa hasta la noche así que no tengo ningún problema – le contesto Naomi devolviéndole el casco.

Kid le abrió a Naomi la puerta para que pasase ella primero. Una vez dentro fueron a una de las mesas del fondo pegada a la ventana y ambos cogieron la carta.

-¿Qué tu invites significa que puedo comer hasta hartarme? – insinuó Kid con una sonrisa.

-He dicho que te iba a invitar pero eso no significa que puedas pedir todo lo que tienen – dijo Naomi riendo.

Después de un rato ojeando la carta una de las camareras se acercó a tomarles nota. Tras pedir la comida no tardaron mucho en traérsela. El local no estaba muy lleno pero tenía un toque acogedor.

-Está mañana me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo muy importante, ¿no? – dijo Kid llevándose el primer bocado de su plato a la boca.

Naomi apoyo los cubiertos en la mesa y respiro hondo. Ya no estaba tan nerviosa pero ahora todo en su mente era un lío.

-Sí – le contesto buscando las palabras.

Tras unos segundos en silencio se dio cuenta de que por muchas vueltas que le diese iba a ser lo mismo, simplemente tenía que soltarlo y ya.

-Pues, lo cierto es que… E-e… Estoy enamorada de Law – consiguió decir por fin con la cara muy roja. No se atrevía ni a mirar a Kid. Aquello pillo por sorpresa al pelirrojo que se atraganto y comenzó a toser.

-¿No podrías haber esperado a que terminase de comer para soltarme eso? – dijo Kid recuperándose de la sorpresa. – Pero… ¿Trafalgar?

-Llevo ya algún tiempo sintiendo algo por él, pero… es raro ya que es mi profesor, ¿verdad? –Una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su cara.

-No sé cómo consigue ese sádico enamorar hasta a sus alumnas… - dijo Kid suspirando.- Siempre consigue lo que quiere – añadió en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? – dijo Naomi al no escuchar bien lo último que había dicho.

- No, nada. ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto? – pregunto mirando a Naomi fijamente.

-Me gustaría que me echases una mano. Cuando fui a vuestro piso pareció que Law… bueno, parecía que estaba algo molesto, o celoso… aunque no sé… - Naomi estaba muy indecisa. Según Shide todo apuntaba a que Trafalgar podría estar celoso, pero al decirlo le daba la impresión de que daba por hecho que Law estaba celoso, pero él no tendría motivos para estarlo… ¿o sí?

Después de un incómodo silencio por parte de los dos Kid habló.

-Está bien, te ayudare – dijo recostándose en el asiento.- Podría ser divertido ver cómo reacciona Trafalgar.

-¿En serio? – dijo Naomi muy sorprendida.

-Claro, pero ¿tienes algún plan? – le pregunto.

-Todavía no he pensado nada… Esperaba que tú me pudieses dar alguna idea – dijo Naomi jugando con la comida que tenía en el plato.

-Si me dices que lo que quieres es ponerlo celoso lo normal sería fingir ser novios – dijo el pelirrojo con total naturalidad a la vez que la cara de Naomi se ponía más roja.

-¡Eso es pasarse! –Exclamo muy roja.- N-no tenemos que llegar hasta ese extremo, ¿no?

-Pero sí lo que de verdad quieres es ponerlo celoso esta sería la solución más rápida y quizás más eficaz – explico Kid. Razón no le faltaba, pero ¿sería tan fácil?

-Pero… -Naomi todavía no estaba muy convencida.

Kid suspiro.

-Estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte, no creas que estoy tratando de aprovecharme además… - dijo Kid con una amplia sonrisa.- Ya te dije que me gustan más maduritas.

Naomi se puso toda colorada y se echó a reír. Si esa había sido la intención del pelirrojo lo había conseguido, todas las dudas de Naomi se habían esfumado.

-Mira que eres idiota –dijo entre risas.- Está bien, fingiremos ser novios – accedió.- Pero sólo y únicamente cuando este Law delante, no tendría sentido fingir si no está él.

-Me parece bien.

Ideado el plan los dos jóvenes se pusieron a comer, habían estado hablando y la comida se les había enfriado un poco, pero como siguieron conversando casi ni lo notaron.

-Una última cosa – dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto salieron del local.- Si vamos a fingir ser novios… ¿cómo debería llamarte?

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Naomi arqueando una ceja.

-Ya sabes, los típicos apodos de las parejitas - le explico.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, Kid – dijo Naomi caminando hacia la moto del pelirrojo.

-¿No te gustaría que te llamase "amorcin", "cariñin" o "rayito de sol"? –insinuó Kid.

Naomi freno en seco y se giró hacia Kid con expresión de horror.

-¿Y después preguntas como es posible que esté enamorada de Law? No te creía tan cursi – dijo Naomi empezando a reírse.- Por favor, no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas nunca más, suenan muy desagradables viniendo de ti.

-¡¿Desagradables?! ¡No te pases, enana!- exclamo Kid picado mientras Naomi continuaba riéndose.

-Llámame como prefieras, lo que para ti sea más natural estará bien – dijo Naomi sonriendo.


	27. Repasemos el plan

Este capítulo lo debería haber subido hace bastante, pero he andado muy liada, como de costumbre además de que he tenido un viaje al extranjero. Lo que se traduce como nuevas ideas jajajaja

Espero que disfrutéis de la continuación ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26:<strong> Repasemos el plan.

-¡¿Novios?! – exclamo Shide riendo.

Rápidamente Naomi le tapó la boca mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios en señal de silencio.

-No lo grites – le dijo, avergonzada.

-Perdón, perdón, pero me ha sorprendido mucho – dijo Shide recuperándose del ataque de risa. – No me imaginaba que fueseis a por todas desde el primer momento.

-Yo tampoco, pero según dijo Kid era la mejor opción – dijo Naomi recostándose en el asiento.

Era primera hora de la mañana y las dos chicas estaban en el autobús camino al instituto.

-Siendo Trafi supongo que es normal, es imposible adivinar en que está pensando, es mejor ir a por todas desde un principio y si no funciona siempre puedes tratar de seducirlo con tus encantos femeninos – dijo Shide alzando y bajando las cejas de forma insinuante.

-¡Shide!

Al ver como Naomi se ponía roja, Shide comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-Oye, ahora que me fijo parece que Alvida ha estado muy tranquila últimamente – dijo Shide pensativa.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, también ha estado faltando mucho a clase – afirmo Naomi.

-Esperemos que no esté tramando nada, esa pava sí que es un incordio – dijo Shide con cara de asco.

El autobús llego al instituto y las dos chicas bajaron.

-Y si vais a fingir ser novios… ¿Cómo vais a empezar? – pregunto Shide una vez se cerraron las puertas del autobús tras ellas.

-Todavía no lo sé, Kid me dijo que se lo dejase a él, quizás haya planeado algo – dijo Naomi caminando.

-Seguro que lo dijo para que le dejases de preguntar, al final va a ser todo improvisado – dijo Shide riendo.

-¡Oye! Que tampoco soy tan preguntona – dijo Naomi poniendo morritos.

-¡No, qué va! – Exclamo Shide.- Eres muy curiosa, cuando quieres saber algo haces lo posible por descubrirlo y así es como al final siempre me veo envuelta en todas tus "aventuras".

No podía negarlo, era curiosa por naturaleza y eso se podía comprobar en todas esas locuras que hacía a menudo.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa más que… en la insufrible hora de educación física que tenía a primera hora.

-¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Corred como es debido! – gritaba Akainu a sus alumnos mientras los hacia correr alrededor del campo de futbol del patio.

-Maldito y jodido viejo… -murmuraba Naomi mientras hacía un esfuerzo por coger aire.

Las clases de educación física eran lo más parecido al infierno que podía haber. Lo único que sabía hacer ese profesor era dar órdenes y hacer sufrir a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué tal… vas, Naomi? – le pregunto Vivi jadeando.

-Pues… creo que… me voy a morir…- dijo Naomi jadeando también.

Las dos chicas pararon a la vez para coger aire, ya llevaban veinte minutos de clase sin parar de correr.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos? – les pregunto el profesor con cara de cabreo.

-Profesor, llevamos corriendo desde que empezó la clase, ¿no podríamos pasar a hacer otra cosa?

Akainu se quedó mirándolas en silencio con expresión totalmente seria.

-_¿He dicho… algo malo? _– pensó Naomi tragando saliva.

-Si ya estáis tan cansadas vais a hacer otro trabajo para mí –dijo el profesor.

Las dos chicas se irguieron sorprendidas. Akainu les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran hasta su el almacén del gimnasio, que no estaba muy lejos, allí había una mesa con un montón de papeles encima.

-Llevad estos informes entre las dos, este montón es para la sala de profesores y este para dirección – dijo Akainu señalando los papeles.- ¡Y rápido!

Las dos chicas fueron corriendo a coger los papeles y Akainu volvió con los demás alumnos.

-Mejor esto que seguir corriendo allí – dijo Naomi cogiendo el montón de papeles que había que llevar a la sala de profesores.

Vivi cogió el resto de papeles y la siguió.

-¿Y este libro? – dijo Vivi al ver un gran libro entre todos los papeles.

-Estaba entre los papeles así que habrá que llevarlo – dijo Naomi.

-¿Y lo llevamos a dirección o a la sala de profesores? – le pregunto la peliazul.

-Pues… no tengo ni idea – dijo Naomi viendo el libro, era un libro realmente gordo. – Déjamelo a mí, lo llevare a la sala de profesores.

Vivi coloco el libro sobre el montón de papeles que Naomi llevaba. Las dos chicas fueron juntas hasta el interior del instituto allí se separaron para ir a entregar los informes.

-Menos mal que me salve está vez, ese profesor es un monstruo – murmuro Naomi.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos ahora que todos los alumnos estaban en clase. Ya estaba a pocos metros de la sala de profesores cuando escucho unas voces que venían de la sala. Era la voz de Trafalgar y parecía que estaba con alguien, era Shiliew.

Naomi se detuvo a un par de pasos de la puerta. Había un ambiente extraño.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo, Shiliew – dijo Trafalgar.

-No tengo motivos para hacer un trato con un mocoso como tú – dijo Shiliew en un tono tajante.

-Deberías escucharme, o podría difundirse por todo el instituto el rumor de lo que estás haciendo – dijo Trafalgar en un tono amenazante.

Justo cuando el moreno termino de hablar se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Preocupada Naomi se asomó un poco a la puerta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Trafalgar estaba tendido en el suelo con una expresión de furia, Shiliew estaba de espaldas a la puerta sobre Trafalgar sujetándolo por el cuello. En un segundo ya estaba alzaba el puño para pegarle y Naomi no sabía qué hacer. Sin pensárselo mucho dejo los informes en el suelo, cogió el libro y entro en la sala de profesores a toda prisa. Shiliew se giró al escuchar pasos, pero no le dio tiempo a esquivar el golpe del libro contra su cabeza y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

A Naomi le temblaba todo el cuerpo, acababa de pegar a un profesor, eso se pagaba con la expulsión. Dejo caer el libro al suelo y ella cayo de rodillas.

-Naomi… -dijo Trafalgar con expresión de sorpresa. Sin dificultad se quitó de encima a Shiliew y se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

-Estaba en educación física, pero Akainu me pidió que trajese unos informes – dijo con voz monótona mirando a Shiliew inconsciente.- Oye, no me habré pasado… ¿no?

-No te preocupes por él, me has salvado, gracias – dijo Trafalgar ayudándola a levantarse.

Naomi sabía perfectamente que no le había salvado, se dejó llevar y golpeo a Shiliew por miedo a que hiriese a Law, pero él podría haberse defendido sin problemas.

Trafalgar se acercó a la puerta y se aseguró de que no había nadie por allí en aquel momento. Fuera vio los informes que había traído Naomi y los metió dentro. Después cerró la puerta de la sala.

-Law… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – le pregunto Naomi. – Pensaba que el problema de Shiliew ya se había resuelto…

-En aquel momento eran solo rumores- dijo Trafalgar tras un largo suspiro.

Naomi se giró bruscamente para mirarlo. Eso significaba que los rumores de que Shiliew estaba abusando de alumnos eran ciertos…

-¿Y que hace aquí todavía? ¿No deberían despedirlo o llamar a la policía? – pregunto Naomi.

-Para ello necesitamos pruebas, pero Shiliew es muy cuidadoso con eso – dijo Trafalgar dedicándole una mirada de odio al otro profesor. – Naomi, va a ser mejor que vuelvas a clase.

-Está bien – dijo Naomi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los pasillos seguían vacíos.

-_No entiendo porque él tiene que encargarse de todo_…- pensó Naomi recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta. La clase de educación física había pasado a baloncesto, Vivi ya estaba con sus compañeros así que solo faltaba ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Nao? Pareces distraída – le pregunto Nami al verla mirando el cielo.

-Solo estoy cansada por la clase de educación física, correr no es lo mío – dijo Naomi con una sonrisa cansada.

Ojalá solo fuese la clase de educación física, pero no, lo cierto era que estaba un poco molesta por Law, siempre encargándose de todo. Era como si no confiase en ella… A pesar de que le había dicho que sí que confiaba.

Durante la clase de biología, Trafalgar se comportó como siempre. Era sorprendente ver como pasase lo que pasase parecía que no afectaba en absoluto a su forma de ser. Sabía guardar las apariencias y era imposible saber que estaba pensando.

Por segundo cruzaron las miradas. Naomi frunció el ceño y se le quedo mirando fijamente. Trafalgar mostro un ligero desconcierto, pero Naomi rompió el contacto visual.

-_Me estoy comportando como una idiota, pero estoy harta de que me mire como si fuese una niña…_

Las horas restantes para que terminen las clases se las pasó mirando por la ventana y pasando de las explicaciones de los profesores. Así le llamaron la atención varias veces, pero ella asentía y seguía sin hacerles caso.

Las clases terminaron. Naomi salió de clase de las primeras. Les había dicho a los demás que no se encontraba bien y que se iría rápido. Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta del instituto se encontró con Trafalgar al girar en la esquina del pasillo.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – le pregunto el moreno viendo lo rápido que iba.

-Tengo un poco de prisa hoy – dijo Naomi. Sin mirarlo a la cara. Lo esquivo y continuo caminando, pero él la siguió.

Trafalgar vio la expresión de Naomi de reojo y sonrió sin decir nada.

Juntos salieron del instituto. Justo en la puerta, apoyado en su moto, estaba Kid. En una milésima de segundo se cruzan una mirada cómplice y el pelirrojo asiente de forma inadvertida. Un claro "ya sabes lo que toca".

-Enana, sí que has salido pronto esta vez – dijo Kid acercándose a Naomi a la vez que la envolvía en sus brazos.

-No me llames enana, ¿quieres? – dijo Naomi, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al abrazo. El plan ya comenzaba, pero era una situación muy incómoda. Por el rabillo del ojo observo la reacción del moreno. Estaba completamente inexpresivo, como de costumbre.

Los dos se separan.

-¿Qué te pasa, Trafalgar? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

El moreno lo mira por un instante con cara de pocos amigos.

-Naomi y yo estamos saliendo, ¿no tienes nada que decirnos? – dijo Kid. Naomi frunció ligeramente el ceño, la forma en la que estaba actuando Kid era demasiado agresiva.

-Felicidades, pues – dijo Trafalgar mirando a Naomi.

-¿Eso es lo único que piensas decirnos? – suelta Kid.

Naomi se evade de la conversación. A Trafalgar no parece molestarle nada y parece que ellos están sobreactuando…

-Nao, ¿vamos a comer juntos? – le pregunta Kid.

-Lo siento, me voy a casa. Pronto tendré un examen importante – sonríe sin ganas y se despide de los dos chicos, no sin antes darle otro abrazo a Kid y clavar sus ojos en los de Trafalgar que la observan.


End file.
